The Whirlpool Memoir
by STLHero
Summary: FemNaruto. She knew her fight with Sasuke in the Valley of the End would change their lives but Naruto didn't realize how much it change her life until she found herself in a world where people had quirks instead of chakra. Now here she was two years later, becoming a superhero by going to Yuuei High School while at the same time trying to figure out a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a rewritten version of Naruto: Boku No Hero Academia. This version will have a lot more development between the characters and it will dive more into Naruto's psyche.

* * *

It was a well-known fact in his neighbourhood that Naruto Uzumaki was a person filled with mystery.

There were only two facts that everyone in Izuku's class knew about the girl: she had an obsession with ramen and that she had a bottomless stomach. Other than these two things, there wasn't many things known about her. Even though, Naruto had been in his class since their first year in middle school, she never talked about her home. None of her friends knew about her life before school. They just knew she didn't like talking about her home. No one knew what her quirk was because the blonde avoided talking about it. Some people thought that Naruto didn't have a quirk.

There was a rumour that Naruto run away from home because she had problems with her family.

In all honesty, Izuku didn't really care about his classmate's past. Her past was her business and if Naruto didn't want to talk about it then it was fair. Was he hoping that maybe she was quirkless? Maybe. Did he wonder if she had a quirk? Yes. Yet, he also didn't really care. His blond-haired classmate was the only person who didn't laugh at his dream.

Nodding his head, Izuku tightened his grip on his bag, glanced at his watch and then looked at the crowd around him. He blinked at the sight of his mysterious classmate, who was leaning against her foot as she stared at the building in front of her. The green-haired boy followed her gaze and quivered at the sight of a huge villain, who was destroying the buildings around him with just a swing of his arm.

Pushing the people away from him, Izuku rushed towards the front of the crowd, where he now stood beside Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, do you have any idea of which hero is going to take him down?" Izuku kept his eyes fixed on the villain and flipped open his notebook.

Smiling, the blond-haired girl pointed towards the roof of the train station, where there was a hero, who was dressed in a black unitard, staring at the huge man. Izuku leaned back and forth as he took note of the wooden shoes that the hero wore. His lips began to dry as he realized which hero was going to be dealing with the man with the giant quirk.

"I'm guessing that is Kamui Wood, right?" Naruto asked, tilting her head.

Izuku tore his eyes away from the notebook and stared at his curious classmate. "Yeah, it's Kamui Wood. Don't you know who he is? He has been on television and in the news a lot."

"Unlike everyone else in our class, I don't really pay a lot of attention to the superheroes," Naruto explained, shrugging her shoulder. He blinked his eyes and the blonde smiled. "Don't get me wrong, superheroes are cool and everything, but I just don't have the time to keep up with them. Unlike most people in our class, I have to worry about my rent, work and our school tests."

Izuku frowned and stared at the smiling girl, who returned her attention back to the battle in front of them. Besides Bakugou and him, Naruto had one of the best grades in their whole year. It was true that she could never answer the questions their teacher gave and fell asleep in class, Naruto always did well in their exams. For three years straight, Naruto had never gotten a score below ninety percent. This was something that irritated most of their classmates because if she could do well in their tests then she should be able to answer a simple question.

If she was dealing with things like a part-time job then it was no wonder that Naruto seemed to fall asleep in class.

His thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of a giant blond-haired woman kicking the villain in the chin, sending the villian flying towards the empty streets. He felt his thoughts swirled around as he tried to process what happened. If he didn't want Naruto to think less of him, Izuku would have grabbed a notebook and note down all his thoughts about the new heroine. No, Naruto wouldn't think less of him if he wrote it down because unlike everyone in his class, Naruto never made any comment about his lack of quirk.

"I just started today!" The new heroine declared, smiling at them as the swarm of reporters rushed towards her, taking pictures of her heroic deed. "I'm called Mount Lady! Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Her quirk is cool," Naruto grinned. "I wish my quirk could allow me to become a giant."

Naruto did have a quirk, Izuku thought as he flipped open his notebook. Narrowing his eyes, Izuku began to write down his observations of Mount Lady. His classmate was not the first person to think that Mount Lady's quirk was cool. The heroine's quirk was a very popular quirk, but it was also quite a risky quirk too. The quirk could prose a problem for the heroine as it could be costly for her to become a giant in a narrow space. However, it did depend on the fact if Mount Lady could choose the size at which she grow. God, there were just so many factors to consider.

"You do know that making notes isn't the only thing you need to do to make your dream come true, right?" Naruto asked, snapping him from his train of thought. "You should try to become stronger because you are going to be facing assholes, assholes that are probably going to be worse than Bakugou. Seriously, if that asshole becomes a hero than this world is insane."

"Kaa-chan will be a good superhero," Izuku protested.

The blond-haired girl snorted. "Sure he will and my hair is pink. If Bakugou wants to be a superhero then he needs to stop bullying you. When I think of a hero, I think of a person that protects the weak. That asshole doesn't even try to save the weak which makes him a pretty crappy hero. If anyone makes a good superhero then it is you, Izuku."

"Naruto…"

"I really don't understand why everyone thinks you have to have a quirk to become a superhero," Naruto grabbed her bag from the ground. "You know I found some old comics and in the past, there were superhero characters that had no superpowers. These heroes trained their ass off to develop abilities that any human can have if they pushed themselves to their limit. They used their head or use gadgets that allow them to become superheroes. I think quirkless people can do amazing things."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't lie about these kind of things," Naruto smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky. "As long as you believe in yourself than anything can happen. I might not know you as well as I would like but I do know that not even Bakugou can stop you from chasing after your dreams. You just need to back up what you are claiming."

"Naruto…"

"Shit, we are going to be late for class if we stay here any longer," Naruto yelled, looking at her watch. "I don't want to get into trouble with that asshole!"

Izuku grinned at his classmate's words and thought to himself that Naruto was right.

As long as he continued to believe in himself then he could become a hero.

* * *

Rubbing her shoulders, Naruto watched as her homeroom teacher strolled into their classroom, not caring about the fact that her classmates were using their quirks. Two years in this world and Naruto still was not used to the fact that people had quirks; there was not a single person in this room had enough chakra to do jutsu. Not only that but she still wasn't used to the fact that people show off their powers. No one in Konoha would do what these people do; they value secrets after all.

"Settle down everyone!" The homeroom teacher said, dropping a stack of paper on his table. "I hope everyone in this room realize that they are now in their final year of middle school. I do hope everyone here have started to think about their future."

Future? What future could she have in this world? Naruto asked herself, pressing her hand against her cheek and listened numbly as their teacher gave them the talk about making the right choice for their future. She wrinkled her nose when he mentioned the career aspiration document. Could she put down ninja? Naruto always dreamt of becoming Hokage, of being a ninja. Her dream had been put on hold because her best friend decided to join a perverted snake. He had to just decide that years of friendship and their one year of being a team didn't mean a shit when compared to getting his revenge. He had to make her fight him and thanks to that ungrateful friend, she was stuck in a world where ninjas didn't exist.

 _Maybe I can become a hero_ , Naruto thought, twisting the end of her hair around her finger as the paper dropped on her table. She had her chakra, which allowed her to do some of the things that her classmate could do with the exception that she didn't have a limit. Superheroes had money too and if she was going to be stuck here, then she was going to need all the money that she could get.

She could be the most powerful superhero.

"Yes, yes, I know everyone here has an amazing quirk," their teacher continued, snapping Naruto out of her train of thought. "But everyone here needs to remember that using their quirk inside school is illegal."

 _Not if you don't get caught_ , Naruto thought, looking at the paper lying on her table. She knew it was illegal to use her clones but with the bills that needed to be paid, the exams she needed to study for and research that needed to be done, it couldn't be help. She only used her clones to do her studying and the housework. The times when she did make her clones go to school were when Naruto was just too tired to go there herself.

"Sensei, don't place me in the same group as everyone else!" Bakugou declared, drawing everyone's attention to him. "You can't compare me to their weak quirks! My quirk is a whole different ballgame."

Everyone bristled at his comment. "You've got a big mouth, Bakugou!"

Naruto glanced at Izuku, who slumped his shoulders and looked at his table, then to Bakugou. The older boy was always so god damn cocky and had so much confidence in himself that she wanted to break it. He reminded her of the person she used to be but unlike her, Naruto knew that Bakugou had the brains to back up what he was saying. Unlike her, people did believe in his claim of becoming the number one hero. The bastard had shown that he had the capabilities of becoming a hero, even though he did not have the personality of a hero.

If you asked her, Izuku was the person in her shoes because he didn't even have one person who believed in him.

"I forgot that Bakugou is aiming for Yuuei High," one of her classmates whispered to her friend.

The friend gulped. "You mean the nation-level academy? Isn't their entry requirement as high as 79?"

"It's very hard to get in."

"Are you all done running your mouth?" Bakugou yelled, jumping on the table. "I got an A on the mock test. Out of everyone here, I'm the only person in this school that has got a chance of getting in. I'm gonna surpass even that 'All-Might' bastard as the top here!"

"Now that you mention it, didn't Midoriya want to go to Yuuei?" Another classmate asked, staring at the slumping boy.

For a good ten seconds, everyone was glancing at each other and then to Izuku before laughing at their classmate's words. Naruto thinned her lips, narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist on the table, causing everyone to stop laughing. Her classmates blinked their eyes at her and the blonde could feel the Kyuubi's chakra trying to come out. After three years, Naruto had finally learnt how to stop the chakra from leaking out.

"Uzumaki, why the hell did you do that?"

"Does it matter that he doesn't have a quirk? Midoriya can still become a superhero," Naruto declared, glaring at her classmates and teacher. "There used to be comics about superheroes without quirk. Those superheroes worked their asses off to become a hero, they had the brains to accomplish it. Izuku might not have a quirk like us but he has a brain, which is more than I can say for some people."

"You think Midoriya can become a hero? He only knows how to study! You think he can join the hero department of Yuuei High? Don't make us laugh, Uzumaki!" Her classmates yelled. "It is impossible for a quirkless person to become a superhero!"

"Anything is possible," Naruto snapped, baring her teeth at them. "You know there is a first in everything. For all you know, Izuku might be the first quirkless person to enter the heroic department. He could be training his ass off so that he could enter their department."

Bakugou snarled at her words and swung his fist at her table but if he thought she was like the other kids, then he had another thing coming. Kicking her table aside, Naruto grabbed the older boy's fist. He growled at her and the blonde was reminded of the puppies that Kiba's clan loved to keep. She missed her friend. He might be an asshole, a pervert at times but he always allowed her to help him take care of the puppies.

"Did you see that?"

"Naruto blocked his arm."

"Why you little…"

"Call me a bitch and I will break your arm," Naruto snarled, twisting his arm against his back. Bakugou narrowed his eyes at her and the blonde leaned forward till their nose were touching. The people around them began to whisper. "What? Did you think I was going to let you punch my table? I'm not some weakass little girl. Just because I don't go off showing my quirk, doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself. Don't underestimate me, Bakugou. It is your damn attitude that makes me think Midoriya has more of a chance of becoming a hero than you."

"For you to say all of this makes me think your quirk is weak," Bakugou sneered. "If you had a strong quirk then you would be proud to show it off to everyone. Don't put Midoriya and yourself in the same level as me. You and Midoriya have no chance against a person with a strong quirk."

"I see no point of showing off my quirk in school," Naruto said, quirking her lips into a smile. "As for not being able to fight a person with a strong quirk, I will bet my life-savings that I can defeat them with my eyes closed. Second off, you don't know what my quirk is, Bakugou. You don't know what my quirk is capable of doing. Now as for being in the same level as you, don't make me laugh; I'm in a whole different level. Now do you know why I don't think you can be a hero? Do you even know what a hero is? A hero is someone that protects the weak and defend them…you don't do any of these things. If you can't even defend Izuku then what makes you think you can be a hero?"

"And you think you and Midoriya will be any better? Don't make me laugh." Bakugou yelled, yanking his arm away from her.

Naruto narrowed her eyes. "You wanna make a bet? I bet you that I can get in without any problems. If I win this bet then you will apologize to Izuku for every bad thing you did to him."

"And if you lose?" Bakugou asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She took in a deep breath and smiled. "Then I will say to you that I was wrong and you are the best hero out there."

"Don't come crying when you realize how stupid you were to think that even Izuku could enter Yuuei High, Whiskers!" He retorted, stalking off to his own seat. Ignoring the stares from her classmates, Naruto straightened her table before giving her fellow blonde a smirk. She glanced at Izuku, who had a strange look in his eyes. Giving him a small smile, she took a seat and stared up at the ceiling.

Her asshole of a classmate was wrong about one thing. If her use of chakra was considered a quirk then it would be a powerful quirk. He had no idea that she could pass these stupid exams with her eyes closed. Her strength alone would be enough to pass the physical part of the exam because god knew that they couldn't throw her anything that she hadn't dealt with before.

Nothing could ever compare to her fight with Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking your time in reading this and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I want to thank everyone who reviewed as well as to everyone who added this story to their favorites and follows.**

* * *

 **Nine months later**

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Yuuei High School with wide eyes. Sure, it might had been three years since she came to this world but the buildings' structure could still amaze her. When she entered middle school, Naruto couldn't help but marvel about how much larger the school had been to the Academy. Now if she thought her middle school had been large when compared to the Academy; this place was a giant in comparison to the Academy. Her very first school was truly old-fashioned when compared to this world.

Seriously, this school looked like it could fit two Academy.

It would be a good idea for her to send her clones to look around the school when she passed the practical part of the exam. She really didn't want to get lost on her first day of school; it would just be so embarrassing if she had to ask a teacher, where her homeroom was.

"Fuck off, Deku!"

 _It seemed like Bakugou and Izuku are here,_ Naruto thought, twisting her head to look at her classmates. Bakugou had a scowl on his face as he glared at Izuku, who paled and quivered at the sight of their classmate walking towards him. If he hit the boy then she would punch him for being an ass. She curled her right hand into a fist, waiting for the boy to start swinging his arms at Izuku.

She blinked when Bakugou just walked away from their classmate, not even attempting to hurt him like he used to do. Naruto frowned and stared at her fellow blond, who just gave her a glare as a greeting. It was good that her classmate wasn't being his usual asshole self but it was also worrying if you asked her. In their whole middle school life, her blond-haired classmate had always targeted Izuku but lately he had been ignoring him. Ever since that incident with the villain, Bakugou had been ignoring Izuku.

It was almost worrying if you asked her.

Naruto shook her head and relaxed her hands before making her way towards the school's entrance. There was nothing for her to worry about. If Bakugou could control himself now then he could control himself when the exams begin. Yup, there was no need for her to be worried about her two classmates fighting during the exams. Although there was no point about her caring what those two do to each other. Naruto couldn't always protect Izuku.

Well she could but it would be a waste of chakra.

"Morning Izuku!" Naruto greeted when the green-haired boy gave her a small wave. "How are you feeling about the exam?"

"I'm feeling a little bit nervous," Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and the blonde could only shake her head. He frowned but made no comment. "What about you? How are you feeling about the exam?"

Shrugging her shoulder, Naruto smiled and answered. "Excited. I'm hoping this exam will be challenging enough that I want to use my quirk."

It was the truth because the blonde had only used her chakra when it came to experimenting with jutsu. With the villains being weaker than the ninja she had seen in Konoha, Naruto was very much capable of dealing with them with just punching them. Not once in her time here did she ever use her chakra in a fight. There had been a few times where she had been tempted to use it, but the memory of her own accident always stopped her.

Even till this day, she could still remember the hate in his eyes.

"Naruto if you don't mind me asking, what is your quirk?" Izuku asked her as the two of them took their seats beside Bakugou. She raised her eyebrow at her classmate, who flushed red. "Well you never really talked about your quirk."

"There is a reason why I never talk about it," Naruto replied as more kids started to take their seats. "I am not ashamed of my quirk but I like to keep it a secret."

Her classmate had an odd look in his eyes and the blonde wondered if there was something strange about what she said. Wasn't she allowed to keep her chakra a secret? She didn't want anyone to know about the extent of her powers, not when she had been using it to do her jobs and exams. There would be people demanding to know why she was abusing her quirk and they would be asking her boss if he knew about it.

The old man would be furious to know that she had been sending her clones to do her work and not herself.

"Whiskers, if you are not ashamed of your quirk then why keep it a secret?" Bakugou asked, drawing her attention to him.

Had he been paying attention to her conversation with Izuku? With the way, he kept his eyes fixed on the podium and his lack of greeting, Naruto presumed that her classmate had no desire to talk to them. She might have been wrong about her classmate not wanting to know them or maybe they were talking too loud that he couldn't just ignore their conversation.

"Because I like it," she lied, fixing her eyes on the older boy.

In her experience of being a prankster, people believed that not looking a person in the eye meant that you were lying. Even though she was very good in not revealing that she had been the prankster, Iruka-sensei had always known that she had been the culprit. When she finally graduated from the Academy, she asked her teacher about how he knew that she was the cause for all the pranks that didn't have her signia. His answer? She had always avoided looking him in the eye when he asked her if she did it.

With that knowledge, Naruto had learnt to lie with her eyes fixed on another person's eyes.

"Weclome to today's live performance!" A man yelled, snapping her from her train of thought. Naruto gawked at the sight of a spiky blond-haired man standing in front of them with a huge smile on his face. She glanced at Izuku, who looked like he was going to fanboy at the sight of the man. "Everybody say 'hey'!"

Three years ago, Naruto would have no problem of screaming the man's words back to him. She would have done it with a large smile on her face but she was no longer the same girl. Three years ago, Naruto would have been in Konoha with her friends. She would be happy to do it with her friends. Now, she was stuck in a world where her friends didn't exist. She was in a world where she couldn't accomplish her dream.

She could no longer be that same eager girl, who had no problems with being reckless.

Being reckless had been the reason why Naruto came to this world. If she had just taken the time to think about what her jutsu could do then she would never come to this world. She would have been back in Konoha, where she would have been trying to find ways to bring Sasuke back home. She probably would have gotten a promotion if she hadn't wasted three years in this world.

"Well, that is cool, my examinee listeners!" The man yelled and the blonde almost felt sorry for the man. The students just didn't have the energy that the man wanted. "I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?"

Yes, Naruto thought, smiling wildly at the man's words. She was ready to show these people what she got. She was more than ready to show Bakugou that he shouldn't underestimate her. Just because she didn't want to show off her chakra, it doesn't mean that she was some weak little girl that needed saving. She wanted him to apologize to Izuku for destroying his notebook and for being such an asshole to him. God knew, he needed to apologize for his shitty behaviour.

"It's the voice hero, Present Mic." Izuku cried, looking so excited to see him that Naruto wonder if the boy was going to pee in his pants from the excitement. "I listen to his radio show every week. It's inspiring. I guess all the U.A teachers are pro heroes."

"Izuku, you can fanboy about this after the exam," Naruto whispered, shooting a warning look to Bakugou, who looked very pissed at their classmate's fanboying. The green-haired boy flushed a light shade of red at her words and the blond-haired girl felt almost bad for saying those words to him. Then she remembered that she didn't want any attention on herself.

"This is how the test will go, my listeners!" Present Mic said as the screen behind him lit up. "You will be experiencing a ten-minute-long 'mock cityscape manoeuvres'! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you will head to your assigned testing location! Ok?"

Her ears began to ring when the man yelled out the last word and not for the first time in her life, did Naruto wish she hadn't been born with enhanced senses. Sure, there were times when it had been useful, but not when there was a person with such a loud voice. It made things harder for her to concentrate because all she wanted to do was put her fingers in her ear and ignore his voice.

The blonde forced herself to listen to him when he continued to speak.

"Each site is filled with three kind of fake villains," Present Mic continued. "Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your quirks to disable these fake villains and earn points! That is your goal, listeners! Now of course playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited."

Yeah, she only understood one thing from the man's shouting and that was the fact she wasn't allowed to hurt her fellow examinees. Not that Naruto would do it because she wasn't that petty. Honestly, what would be the point of hurting the other kids? She had the unfair advantage of knowing how to fight. If there was one thing she could not stand, it was being in an unfair fight.

Although she did fight dirty when it was needed.

"May I ask a question?" An examinee asked, raising his hand up. Naruto raised an eyebrow when the boy didn't even wait till the man answered, before standing up. "There appear to be fewer than four types of fake villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A, Japan's top academy! We are all here today in hopes of being moulded into model heroes!"

The blonde looked down at her hands when the boy said those words. She wasn't even here to become a superhero like everyone else. There was no reason for her to join this school's hero department but Bakugou's words irritated her. Just because she didn't show off her use of chakra, the bastard thought that she was weak. He just jumped to conclusion that her use of chakra was weak because she didn't boast about it.

Three years ago, the blonde would have boasted about her skills. She would have told everyone that she was the best of the best. During the chuunin exams, she told Kiba that she was the 'head bitch in charge'. She never hesitated to show off that she could do the shadow clones. Every single time, she would use her rasengan without considering her actions. It was because of her personality that she landed in this mess.

"Alright. Examinee 7111, nice job of catching the 'error', but the four-fake villain will get you zero points!" Present Mic answered, snapping her out of her train of thought. "Have you all played Super Mario Brothers?"

Super Mario Brothers? The blonde had never heard of that game but then again, she spent almost all her time either working, studying or researching on a way back home. There had never been an opportunity for her to play games. What could some video game offer her? Would it tell her how to go back home? No. Perhaps if she had been born in this world then it would be a whole different story.

These kids had it easier than her and that was a fact.

"It is kind of like a thwomp," Present Mic informed them, pointing to the screen. "Only one at each site! A 'gimmic' that will rampage around in close quarters! It is like a stage gimmic that need to be avoided. It is just like a video game."

If only a video game could have told her how to survive when she was a little girl. Seriously, how did video games show the reality of what the job asked for? She wanted to be a ninja because of the stories that she used to hear in the village. The stories she heard never spoke about how your heart would be ripped out when someone betrayed you. Did her fellow potential schoolmates understand what they were signing up for? Naruto asked herself as the examiner talked about the presentation that the school had and abut some hero called Napoleon Bonaparte, who said something about how true heroes overcome misfortune in life.

Naruto really doubt that Napoleon's words because she certainly didn't feel like a true hero with not being able to save Sasuke.

"Now let us move on to the main event! Plus Ultra!" Present Mic yelled. "Break a leg everyone!"

Nodding her head, Naruto stared at the piece of paper in her hand. There was no way she was going to allow herself to fail in these exams. She was going to prove Bakugou wrong about his thoughts on her. She was going to enter this school even if it killed her because there was no way that she was going to give up, when she came this far. She needed to make him apologize for every rude thing he said to Izuku.

She needed to prove herself that this wasn't another a mistake.

* * *

Naruto could only slip her hands into her pocket as she stared at the gates in front of her. Why did these people do everything so big? Was this really a mock city? Because honestly, the mock city that this high school had was even larger than Konoha, which was saying something. Then again, any city would be larger than Konoha. Her village was more like a large town with everyone knowing everyone. It was easy not to know anyone in this city, even now where she stood, Naruto didn't know anyone.

Shaking her head, the blonde made her way to stand beside a pink-skinned girl, who seemed like she would be the friendly type. The constant smile on the girl's face and the way she kept bouncing reminded Naruto of the time when she had been so excited to enter the chunin exam. She remembered how she couldn't stop talking about it to her teammates, who had just wanted her to shut up.

"So, am I the only one who just want to get this over and done with?" Naruto asked, shifting from one leg to one leg.

The pink-skinned girl shook her head and smiled. "No, I want this to be done and over with too. I have spent weeks worrying about this exam so I want this over and done with too."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Naruto," Naruto answered, giving the girl a large smile. "What's your name?"

The pink-skinned girl blinked her eyes, stared at her before giving her a large smile. "My name is Mina Ashido and if I'm going to call you Naruto then you can call me Mina."

Even though it had been three years since she came here, Naruto still found it weird that people smiled at her. For as long as she could remember, she always had to work hard to get someone to smile at her. She had to beg to get attention, to have people not give her those cold looks. In this world, she didn't have to do it. These people didn't hate her because she had a monster inside of her. These people had no idea that she had a powerful demon sealed inside of her.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder if these people would still smile at her if they knew the truth. Would people still treat her like a decent human being if they knew about the Kyuubi? Or would they turn her away? She shook her head at her thoughts.

This was not the time to think about these things.

"And begin!"

Wait a second, did that loud bastard just tell them that the exams had just started?

"What is wrong? The test has begun! Run! Run!" The announcer yelled at them and the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man's words. "The dice has been rolled!"

Naruto grinned and nodded her head. "Hear that, Mina? It is time for us to kick some fake villains' asses!"

Not bothering to wait for her new friend's reply, Naruto charged passed through the gates. There was no time for her to hear what the girl had to say, not when her pride was on the line. If she failed this exam because of her damn stupidity then she would have to say the words that she would never mean. She was a lot of things but Naruto would never say words that she didn't mean.

She didn't want to start now.

 _Crash._

The blonde stopped running when a robot appeared in front of her. Without even thinking, Naruto slammed her fist against the machine and smiled when the machine exploded. How long had it been since she was able to destroy something and not worry about it? How long had it been she could finally punch something? For the past three years, all she ever wanted was to destroy things.

She had so much anger that it was time she let it loose.

Shaking her hands, Naruto began to weave her way through the modelled streets, destroying every villain that came her way. Was this really an exam? How the hell was this challenging? She couldn't help but ask herself as she destroyed the machines. Although these exams were a hell lot more challenging than her stupid Academy exam, which was pathetic when she thought about it.

Seriously a high school's physical exam was more challenging than her stupid Academy exam.

She stopped running when she saw a robot rushing towards a fallen examiner. Narrowing her eyes, Naruto kicked the robot in the back, sending it flying through the air. Were they really going to let a machine hurt some terrified kid? She couldn't help but asked herself at the shaking kid. While it might be true that villains didn't show mercy, it didn't mean that they could hurt some kid.

"T-Thank you," the kid stuttered.

Naruto blinked her eyes. "Why are you thanking me? You think I was going to let you get hurt."

"B-But it is an exam, shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck at the boy's question. Should she be worried about herself? No. There was no point for her to care about her life. Unlike this kid, she didn't have a parent to go back home to. No one would miss her if she get hurt or died…but this kid was a whole different story. He was someone's kid and the blonde would never forgive herself if something happened to him.

"Just because it is an exam, doesn't mean that I can't help people," Naruto finally answered, shooting the boy a smile before helping him up. He blinked his eyes at her and stared at her like she was a weirdo for saying those words. Was it really hard to believe that she honestly wanted to help? She asked herself, watching the boy as he run away from her. Weren't heroes supposed to help people? Or did she get the idea wrong?

 _Rumble._

 _Rumble._

 _Rumble._

Naruto could only stand as the buildings around her began to crumble as a very large robot destroyed the arena around them. People were screaming left to right, running away as the robot came their way. She should run away. It would be a good idea to run away from a robot that would give her no point. It was the smart idea but Naruto never claimed to be smart.

How could she consider herself a ninja if she run away from a robot? How could she hold herself high if she decided to act like a coward? She didn't run away when facing Orochimaru. She didn't even panic when that snake swallowed her and she certainly tried to protect her teammates when that man attack. How could she run away when the people around her were terrified?

Taking a deep breath, Naruto channelled her chakra to her arm and leg and jump. This was reckless of her. She promised herself that she would never be the same girl of three years ago, but god damn it she didn't want to be the reason that someone got hurt.

It was with that thought the blonde smashed the large robot to the ground.

"It's all over!"

When Present Mic said those words, Naruto came to one conclusion:

She hadn't changed in the past three years.

* * *

"I bet you found the exams hard, Whiskers! I bet you and Deku suffered in these exams with your weak quirk and his lack of quirk" Bakugou sneered when she came out of the school gates with her bag over her shoulder. The blonde narrowed her eyes at her classmate, who had a smug look on his face. A part of her was really tempted to punch him in the face but god damn it, she knew hitting someone would never fix her problems. In fact, fighting just made things worse.

"I think I have gotten around forty points," Bakugou blinked his eyes at her words and the blonde smirked. "What? You think because I don't go around boasting my quirk that I'm weak. I'm more than capable of handling an exam as easy as this and second off, don't insult the kid that tried to save your sorry ass."

The boy growled at the mention of the sludge incident but the blonde just narrowed her eyes at him. Did he really think that she wasn't going to bring it up? Did he truly believe that no one knew who tried to save him? She had been working in a nearby café when she heard from some pedestrian about some insane kid trying to save some kid. In all of her time of knowing Izuku, she knew that he was the only one that could do this.

"Why the hell do you keep defending him?"

The blonde thinned her lips. "Why the hell do you hurt him? What the fuck does he see in you that makes him think you are going to be a good hero? You have a shitty personality…although I can't deny the fact that you are strong. You treat him like he is the dirt underneath your shoes but he still won't say a bad word about you. You even told him to go jump off a building if he wants to have a quirk! How the hell does that make you a hero?"

"And what makes you think you know what it means to be a hero?" He yelled. "Until nine months ago, you didn't give a shit about becoming a hero. Who the fuck are you to lecture me?"

' _What do you know of my pain?''_

' _Please bring Sasuke back to me, Naruto.'_

Not again, Naruto thought as the memories of her fight with Sasuke flood into her mind. Why must she keep hearing her former teammates voice? It had been three years since their fight. Three long years since she promised Sakura that she would bring Sasuke back. God damn it, Bakugou was right. What did she know about being a hero? She couldn't even call herself a ninja. She couldn't even bring her friend back home.

It was her fault that she was in this mess.

"You are right, I don't know what it means to be a hero," Naruto whispered, clenching her hands into a fist. "But I know what it means to be a good person. I know how strong words can be. Did you ever stop to think that your words could really hurt someone? Did you ever stop to think what would have happened if Izuku had taken your words seriously? Someone could have died because of your words."

"Deku would never kill himself," Bakugou snapped, rolling his eyes at her. "He knew I didn't want him to actually die."

' _Do you know why I call you, Monster? It is because you killed my sister.'_

' _Don't you dare call yourself a monster, Naruto! Your name is Naruto Uzumaki!'_

The blonde clenched her hands even harder as her childhood memories flooded into her mind. "I really don't know what people see in you. You think just because you have a great quirk that you can forget about people's feeling? News flash Bakugou but there are many villains out there. You know what are the worse villains? The villains that use words that hurt your feelings. A hero needs to be able to connect with people's heart. For goodness sake, stop thinking of yourself and think about other people!"

"And why do you give a shit?"

"I don't give a shit about you," Naruto yelled. "But it is fucking annoying that you think having a great quirk will get you far. Let me tell you something bastard, there are people out there with better quirks. There are kids out there that are younger than us but have a greater potential of becoming heroes. For goodness sake, start acting humble! It won't kill you!"

She blinked her eyes at her outburst and stared at the blond-haired boy, who was now narrowing his eyes at her. Why was she ranting at him? She didn't give a shit about him. Why should she bother with him? He was an asshole, who gave no shit about what people thought of him. He was just like Sasuke. Her teammate didn't give a shit that he acted like an asshole. He didn't give a shit about other people's feelings.

Naruto shook her head.

"There were rumours that Izuku and you used to be the best of friends," Naruto said, twisting her body away from him. She relaxed her hands. "I heard you abandon him the moment it became clear that he didn't have a quirk."

"Who the hell told you this?"

"I can't remember," Naruto admitted, shrugging her shoulder. "But you are not denying it."

With those words, the blonde gave him a smile and rushed towards the bus stop. If she waited any longer then the bastard was going to deny her words and Naruto didn't have the time for it. She still had her part-time job to go too and god knew that her boss would need her when one of their employers tried to call in sick. Still she hoped that the two could go back to being friends for Izuku's sake. She hoped that maybe Bakugou would try to make their friendship a little bit less complicated.

She prayed that Izuku and Bakugou would never end up with a friendship like hers.

She prayed because no one deserved to be hurt the way she had been.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about the changes in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

"Did you get the acceptance letter from Yuuei?"

Tying the apron, Naruto twisted her body around and raised her eyebrow at her boss, who had his arms folded against his chest and an expectant look on his face. Why did he always seem to care about her life? Ever since she began working for him, her boss had always asked about her school life. He was happy when she did well in school, which was weird because she wasn't his kid. He was more interested in her future than his own kid's future or so his daughter complained.

"I got my letter," Naruto admitted, taking out her notepad from her bag. "But what makes you think I got accepted? They could have rejected me for all you know and why do you care?"

Her boss curled his lips into a smile. "I care because I don't want to see you wasting your time here. You have so much potential that it would be a waste for you to end up working here all your life. Now as for what made me think that you got accepted because Yuuei would be insane if they don't accept a kid with a heart like yours. They accept kids that have stupid reasons for becoming a hero but if they don't accept a kid that is willing to save someone instead of going to their job on time, then they are insane."

What should she say to her boss? Should she smile at his compliment or deny the fact that she was late because she was helping someone? Why couldn't he be cruel to her? Naruto really had no idea on what to do when people acted kind to her. She should know by now but the blonde still wasn't used to kindness. She should thank him but how could she thank him when her reason for becoming a hero was also stupid.

She only wanted to join Yuuei because she wanted to prove that stupid Bakugou wrong.

"Yuuei isn't insane," Naruto finally answered, forcing herself to smile at her boss. "I got in, just like you thought I would."

Her boss grinned. "If that is the case then you should take the day off. You should go out with your friends and celebrate the occasion! Not everyone could claim that they got accepted by one of Japan's toughest schools."

"I will go out with my friends later," Naruto dismissed, taking out her pencil. "Right now, I just want to focus on my work. I might have gotten in but I still have bills to pay, and now a school to pay for. I can't have the luxury that you are offering me. It isn't like I have my parents paying for my school fees."

The middle-aged man grimaced at her words and the blonde almost felt bad for saying those words to him. She didn't want to make him feel guilty about her lack of parents, but he needed to remember that she could never be like the other kids. Other kids have their parents waiting for them at home. Other kids have a choice on whether they want a part-time job or not. She couldn't have that luxury because she didn't have parents.

Her boss knew that too because Naruto once yelled those words to his daughter when she acted like a spoiled brat and declared that she hated her father. That had been a year ago and till this day, the man had looked at her with pity. Till this day, her boss thought how terrible it was that she lost her parents, that she had no one to rely on but herself.

Her boss might see it as a pity but Naruto couldn't miss something that she never had.

"Naruto! Naruto! That boy is here again!"

Twisting her body around, Naruto blinked her eyes as one of her fellow waitress came rushing into the kitchen with an excited gleam in her eyes. Why was her co-worker excited about some boy asking for her? Shouldn't she be disappointed or angry about this? That would be Sakura's reaction if some guy kept coming here. In fact that was her friend's reaction if Sasuke even showed some interest in her.

"Which boy? And why are you excited?"

"That boy from Ketsubutsu Academy!" Her co-worker said, grinning. "And why shouldn't I be excited? He was disappointed to see that I was the one to give him the menu and not you. Do you know what that means?"

"That he doesn't like you?" Naruto asked, raising her eyebrow at her co-worker. In the corner of her eye, she could see her boss shaking his head at them and muttering something under his breath. Okay, what was this about? Was there something that she didn't understand? Why did it matter that a boy was disappointed not to see her? And how did it relate to her job? Honestly, she really didn't understand people.

"Well yes but it means he wants to see you," her co-worker declared, giving her a smile. "Now I said to him that I was going to get my notepad, but I think it is a better idea for you to take his order."

She raised her eyebrow at the older teen. "Why? You are the one serving him."

The older teen blinked and blinked her eyes at her before giving her a look that made her feel stupid. Why was it such a big deal that the boy had been upset not to see her? He had only been coming around for the past few weeks. It was not like she always asked to take his orders but since most of her co-workers were taking a break from their job, she had been the one stuck doing it. He could handle not seeing her face.

"I really pity that boy," her co-worker said, shaking her head. "Naruto, I really need to go to the bathroom so can you please just take his order for me? I owe you big time if you do this favour for me."

"You always say that," Naruto muttered, nodding her head at her co-worker who laughed at her words while her boss blinked his eyes at her words. Frowning, the old man shot a warning look to her co-worker, who just shrugged her shoulders at him. Ok, was there something that she was missing? She knew it was weird that the teen had suddenly decided to go to the bathroom, but it really shouldn't warrant her getting that look from their boss.

What was the big deal that she was going to take this guy's order?

"Naruto, if you don't want to take the boy's orders then you can let Hina take the order," her boss said to her when her co-worker rushed towards the bathroom. "That girl barely works when she is here, it would be a good idea if she takes the customer's order."

"Why? It isn't like that boy is going to bite me."

Why did her boss make it seem like it was bad idea to let Hina go to the bathroom? It wasn't like she couldn't handle some boy. She only questioned her co-worker because the teen just suddenly decided to go to the bathroom, it wasn't like she was complaining about it. She was used to doing all the work. In Konoha, she had been the one to pick all of the plants because Sakura hated getting her hands dirty.

Why would she think that this place would be any different?

* * *

"U-Uzumaki-san, I didn't know you were working today!"

Naruto blinked her eyes and stared at the black-haired boy, who seemed to avoid looking her in the eyes. His friends snickered at the boy, nudging at each other before giving her a smile. Several things run through her head as she stared at the boy and his friends. Why were his friends acting like weirdo? Why was this boy acting strange? And why was his face so red? The weather outside was so nice that the boss had opened the doors to let some fresh air inside.

"Is there a day where I don't work?" Naruto asked the boy, giving him a smile. She tilted her head when the boy turned an even brighter shade of red. Shaking her head, she continued. "Actually to answer my own question, the only times when you don't see me working here is on Sunday but that is because the old man thinks I need to get some rest. What made you think I don't work today?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I didn't see you around the café? It is a nice weather that we are having."

His friends slapped their heads at his words and looked at him like he was stupid for making that comment. Why did they think he was stupid for talking about the weather? It was a little bit strange but Naruto was used to the fact that this nice boy was just a little bit strange. One time he ended up asking her if she liked chocolate when she brought him a chocolate cake, which wasn't all that strange since she had been wondering if the cake was really that good.

There had been another time when he asked her if she had a boyfriend, which had been completely weird because it had been out of nowhere. If she was in Konoha, she would have asked Shikamaru about why he asked that question. She could have asked Hinata but her friend had her own problems to deal with. Ino might claim to be an expert on boys but considering her failed attempts to get Sasuke's attention, she would have to skip the girl. Sakura would have been a big no because she always jumped to conclusions.

In this world, Naruto had no one to ask.

"Yup, it is a nice weather today," Naruto said, flipping open her notebook. "So, what do you guys want?"

The boy blinked his eyes and said. "Well we all want the house special today."

Bobbing her head up and down, she glanced at the black board and wrote down what the house special was for the day. Why did she even bother asking him? He always ordered the house special when it came to food. Not once had he ever tried their drinks, which she couldn't really blame him. As much as she loved her boss, the drinks that they made were terrible. It was just a miracle that they had customers flooding in and out.

"I heard from Yo that you finished Middle School," Naruto blinked her eyes and the boy's friend smiled at her. "If you don't mind me asking but which high school are you planning to go?"

His name was Yo? Why did she think his name was something else? She asked herself as the boys looked at her with curiosity in their eyes. Also why did he remember that she finished middle school? Only once had she told him that she finished middle school. In the past, it would take her a long time to get people to remember facts about her. The only way she had people remember when her birthday was, when she made her pranks or when she complained loudly.

This boy remembered such a small detail about herself.

"I got into Yuuei High's Heroic Department," Naruto finally answered, smiling at them. "I just got my letter so in two weeks, I'm going to start my first year there."

"It is amazing they accepted you," Yo said and the blonde frowned at him. "I don't mean that I didn't expect you to get in…I mean it is amazing that you manage to get it…no, what I mean is that…"

"He means that you are amazing because it is really tough to get into Yuuei High," another friend translated, snickering at the black-haired boy, who groaned and nodded his head. "Only the brightest and strongest people can get into Yuuei High's Hero Department."

 _He thinks I'm amazing?_ Naruto asked herself, staring at the blushing boy and then to his friends, who all seemed to have a smirk on their faces. Why would he think she was amazing? She might have entered the school but it didn't mean a thing. How could she be amazing if she couldn't even find a way back home? Would he still think that she was amazing if he knew that she only entered the school because of some stupid bet? And why her? Why did he think she was amazing?

What was so amazing about her? It wasn't like she could speak several languages. It wasn't like she had seen the world. It wasn't like she was as smart as Sakura or Shikamaru. She didn't have the same chakra control as Sakura or the same talent as Sasuke, so why did he think she was amazing? If anyone was amazing then it was her teammates. She was the idiot. She was the girl that had been stupid enough to get herself stuck in another world.

There was nothing special about her.

"I'm sure that you would have gotten into Yuuei High too, Yo," Naruto said, rubbing the back of her neck. "If I can get in then it should be easy for you to join."

Yo shook his head at her. "I applied two years ago but I didn't ace the written portion of the exam. Yuuei don't just accept anyone, Uzumaki-san. If they accepted you then they thought you are really something because not everyone can get accepted. I think you are going to do well there."

Why was he being so kind to her? Why did he seem happy for her? Shouldn't it annoy him that she got into the school that he had been aiming to go to? Naruto asked herself as she made her way towards the kitchen to give the order. If it had been anyone else, they would be demanding about how she got in.

' _Baka.'_

' _How can you not understand something so simple, Baka!'_

She had used her clones to study but sometimes her clones were never enough when it came to her exams. Sometimes her clones liked to rebel. They liked to play around with her phone instead of studying for the exams and when they did that, Naruto was forced to study. If someone like her could enter such a hard school then why couldn't he? She knew from Bakugou constantly declaration that it wasn't easy to enter a Hero school.

If an idiot like her could enter Yuuei then, why couldn't he enter? What made her different from him? As Sakura would like to say, she was the idiot who didn't know a damn thing. She was the kid that needed people to explain to her multiple times just so that it sunk into her head. Maybe Yuuei made a big mistake by letting her enter. If only the brightest could enter then they made a big mistake.

She was the idiot.

"Brat, what happened? Did that brat harass you?" Her boss demanded, snapping her from her train of thought.

Naruto shook her head. "N-nothing happened. What made you think someone harass you?"

"I can feel your pain from all the way here," her boss said, looking at her with concern. "You forgot that my quirk allows me to feel people's emotions. I can feel you hurting from the bathroom. Do you want to talk to me about it? You know I don't like seeing my employees hurt, right?"

"I'm fine," she lied, straightening her dress and smiling at her boss. "I just remembered something sad…that's all. Yo didn't say anything to me that hurt me, he said the opposite."

"You sure? Because you know I have no problem kicking that boy out of here," her boss frowned. "You know it is okay to talk to people about your problems right, kiddo? You have been working here since your first year of middle school and unlike everyone else, you have never talked to me about your problems."

Because she didn't want to be a burden to her boss. When everyone else refused to give her work because of her young age, her boss had taken one look at her and agreed to let her work. He didn't ask her why she wanted a job so badly, didn't even try to tell her that she needed to focus on her studies. Her boss had just offered her some food before asking her if she wanted to work for him.

With all those things, how could she ever consider telling him about how she found it weird that people treated her nice? How could she tell him that she didn't know how to deal with compliments? How could she tell him that she felt like a failure for not being able to bring Sasuke back? Her boss could never understand her pain. He couldn't fathom what it was like to be in her shoes.

"Boss, I'm fine."

Her boss sighed. "How many times are you going to lie to yourself, Naruto? No matter how many times you tell me that you are fine, I won't believe you. For as long as I could remember, you only felt sadness, pain and confusion. Those aren't the emotions that a kid, your age experience."

"Don't worry about me, Boss," Naruto said, shaking her head. "I'm going to be fine…I'm fine."

She forced herself to smile at her boss but the man just pinched his nose. Maybe if she smiled large enough than the man would believe her words. Maybe if she repeated those words loud enough then he would believed her words. If she kept telling herself that she was fine then maybe he would stop asking her to talk to him about her 'so-called' problems. If she did this with enough persistence than the blonde might just believe in her words.

"You can't keep running away from your feelings," her boss called out to her.

There was some truth behind her boss' words but Naruto was not in pain and she wasn't sad.

How could she be sad if she was smiling?

Her boss was wrong about her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The reason why I deleted this chapter because I found that there were parts of the earlier version of the chapter that I didn't like, thus I decided to delete it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I caused.

* * *

Naruto tilted her head, run her hand through her hair and stared at her reflection on the mirror. Even though she had gotten into Yuuei High, she still had her doubts about whether she should really go to this high school. If what Yo and her boss said were true then only the brightest people could enter the high school and she wasn't any of those things. It was just pure luck that she got in. If anyone should be in her shoes then it should be Izuku but Naruto couldn't give her spot without knowing he passed or not.

That and her boss would yell at her for giving up such a good opportunity. She couldn't spend her whole life serving people in a small café, the man had told her when he first asked her about which high school she considered to enter. She had her whole life ahead of her, he would tell her. Her boss believed that she needed to put herself out there. He had this thought that she could be someone great, which did make her happy but there was still a linger of doubt in her.

It felt strange to be doubtful of herself but ever since her battle with Sasuke, Naruto had found herself doubting her abilities. She used to be overconfident to the point that almost all her friends found it annoying. There wasn't a day where she never believed in herself but as each day passed, Naruto was starting to find it difficult to keep having the confidence that she could go back home.

Even with this world's advance technology, she still had no clue on how to go back home. Maybe it was because the words were too complicated for her but it almost felt like the books were telling her that there wasn't a way back home without someone using their quirk.

Shaking her head, Naruto picked up her keys from the table and made her way towards the door. There must be something that she hadn't thought about but what? She couldn't help but ask herself as she locked the door. She wasn't a genius nor did she like science but if someone's quirk could allow them to travel through dimension, then there must be a way for them to do it.

She knew it because there were quirks that did have some logic behind them. She knew from watching Bakugou that his sweat contained a special chemical that allowed him to cause explosions. She knew that one of the boys in her middle school could fly because of the wings in his back. If there was a quirk that could allow someone to travel dimensions then there was a science behind it.

A science that she was just too slow to understand.

Even though she had to do school all over again, Naruto still regretted the fact that she never paid attention to the lessons that she had been allowed to attend in her time in the Academy. Maybe if she hadn't been so focused on having people's attention on her then she would have an easier time in digesting the knowledge going through her head. Maybe if she had actually gone to her teacher's for help during her time in the Academy then she would never have this problem of understanding complicated words.

' _Get out of this class, Uzumaki!'_

Or maybe not, Naruto thought, pushing the memory of her childhood days in the back of her mind. As much as she wanted to blame herself for her lack of understanding in science, her science teacher in the Academy had also been a problem for her. The woman always kicked her out whenever she talked in class, which had been unfair when Ino and Sakura had talked in class even more than her.

Even if she had gone for help in the Academy, there was no doubt that the woman would never have helped her.

"Naruto! You also passed the exam!"

Blinking her eyes, Naruto twisted her body around and forced herself to relax when she saw that it was Izuku calling out for her. How couldn't she notice that he was there? Had she been so focused on figuring out on how to go back home that she forgot to check her surroundings? This was foolish. This world might be a little bit less dangerous than her own, but she could never let her guard down.

"Hey Izuku," Naruto greeted, smiling at the older boy. She felt her lips twitched even wider when she found that the older boy wore the male version of her uniform. It seemed like her belief that he could get in wasn't wrong. If someone like her could get in then there was no doubt that a kind boy like Izuku could also get accepted by the high school. Still if Izuku and her passed the exams then it also meant that the asshole had also passed the exam.

Out of the three of them, he always had the highest grades.

"I-It seems like we are going to go to the same high school," Izuku commented as the two of them made their way towards the train.

Naruto hummed at her classmate's words. "We might be even in the same class since the two of us have always been in the same class in middle school. Although until last year, we haven't really talked all that much and even then we didn't speak that much. Hopefully this year, we can be better friends."

Izuku blinked and blinked his eyes at her words and the blonde wondered if she had been too forward with her request. Should she have tried to ease into it? It had never been her style but what could she do? It had been such a long time since she actually asked someone to be her friend. In middle school, everyone wanted to be her friend because of her mystery or their desire to know what her quirk was.

Maybe it was a bad idea…

"I-I would like that."

' _T-Thank you."_

For a moment, Naruto felt like she was seeing Hinata. Her best-friend always stuttered whenever she felt flustered or whenever they were around Kiba. Hinata had been her very first female friend. The two of them became friends when she punched those assholes, who had been bullying her. Out of everyone in the village, it was Hinata that Naruto missed the most. Her blue-haired friend had never judged her and had always believed in her dreams. She had been the one that always worried about her friendship with Sasuke.

Would Hinata think she was dead? Or would she continue to believe that she was alive?

"We need to break your stuttering habit," Naruto said, forcing herself to smile at the boy. She couldn't let Izuku see that she was a vulnerable person. "It is a cute habit but it is one of the reasons why people bullied you in school. I mean do you know that your stuttering and your posture give people the impression that you are weak?"

Izuku stared at her for a good couple of seconds before shaking his heads. "I-I didn't realize that but how are you going to break me out of it?"

"I have my ways," Naruto said as the two of them got out of the bus. "But if you can beat up a couple of robots then you can definitely break your habit. I just need to find ways to boost up your confidence 'cause from my experience, people who stutter usually suffer from a lack of confidence."

Hinata had stuttered because of the mental abuse her father put through. Naruto knew that her friend's father loved her, but the fact that he kept calling her weak always made her want to punch him. It was true that her best friend didn't have the same kind of strength as her sister and cousin but Hinata was strong. She was strong for still fighting her cousin even when the odds were against her. Her friend was still strong when she talked against every girl that tried to hurt her feelings.

Just because Hinata didn't like to fight, didn't make her weak.

"Thank you," Izuku said, smiling at her. "Y-You are probably the first person that really wanted to help me. You are also the first person that didn't make fun of my dreams of becoming a hero."

Naruto stopped walking and stared at the older boy. "Why should I make fun of your dreams? When I was a little kid, everyone kept telling me that I'm stupid to think that I can accomplish my dream. Everyone kept telling me to quit and I refused to do that. If I had told you to quit your dreams then I'm no better than them. I know how much it hurts when someone tells you that it is impossible."

' _Sasuke is going to become Hokage, not a dimwit like you, Naruto.'_

For just one second, Naruto thought she saw Sakura standing in front of her. She could feel the anger and coldness in her eyes and for just one moment, she wanted to apologize to her. She wanted to tell her that she was going to bring their teammate back. She wanted to tell her that she was the one that would become Hokage, not Sasuke. It had always been her dream to become the leader of their village, never Sasuke.

Before the massacre, Sasuke had been willing to be apart of her ANBU.

"Naruto, i-is something the matter?" Izuku asked and Naruto was glad to hear his voice. Hearing Izuku's voice meant that he reminded her that she was no longer in Konoha and that Sakura was back home. Everything that she was thinking was just a figment of her imagination.

"Everything is fine," Naruto answered. "I thought I saw someone from my primary school but it must have been my imagination. Work must have been stressing me out for me to think that she was here."

It was a lie but Izuku would never understand her problems. If she told him about the things she had done, the things that she was willing to do to go back home then he would call her insane. There was no such thing as another dimension as the doctors in the hospital would remind her when she declared that she came from another universe. It was just her imagination, they told her.

Her imagination, her ass.

She knew where she was from and those people could never change that.

"N-Naruto, where did you live before?"

Naruto twisted her head to look at Izuku, who stared at her with curiosity. Where did she come from? Why would he be interested to know where she come from? She was a nobody if she compared herself to everyone in their year. She had always managed to avoid talking about her home, even when it came to her boss, who had the ability to make her confess her feelings towards him. Maybe she could lie and say she came from Osaka but Naruto didn't have their accent.

Since she couldn't tell the truth and couldn't think of a decent lie, she went for the next best thing:

"I come from a small town in the middle of nowhere," Naruto answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Y-You never talked about your home, not even to your friends," Izuku pointed out. "Everyone in our year always wondered where you come from; even Kachan was curious. I just wonder if there is a reason why you avoid talking about it."

' _You should smile more, bastard!'_

' _You should be more c-careful, Naruto!'_

' _Bring Sasuke-kun back home, Naruto!"_

She shook her head and smiled. "I don't have a reason to avoid talking about it but I prefer not to talk about my home. I mean what reason would I have to avoid talking about home? It isn't like I went through abuse or anything like that…my village was nice but I just don't want to talk about it."

Doubt shone through the boy's green eyes but Izuku must have sense that he shouldn't pushed her to talk about it. She was glad that he didn't push her for her answers. She wasn't ready to talk about Konoha. She wanted to put the village in the back of her mind just this once.

She just wanted to enjoy her first day of high school.

* * *

"Remove your feet from the desk!"

Those were the first words that Naruto heard when Izuku and her entered their new classroom. Rubbing the sides of her head, the blonde could only watch in horror as a boy with glasses yelling at Bakugou about how he was disrespecting their seniors with his attitude. How couldn't she forget that there was a possibility that the asshole would be here? Not once while chatting with Izuku, had she taken the chance to consider the fact that she might be with Explosive Head.

 _God must really hate me to put me in the same classroom as him_ , Naruto thought as the two boys continued to butt heads over the table. She glanced at Izuku, who looked terrified at the sight in front of them, and rubbed the sides of her head. Hmm, there was a pounding sensation on her head. It had been a while since she had a headache but then again, her headache always came from Bakugou's screaming matches.

"Like I give a shit," Bakugou snapped, leaning against his chair. "Which middle school do you come from, extra?"

Did he really ask that question? It was almost like middle school all over again, except Bakugou was the one who had demanded to know which primary school she came from when she called him out for his shitty behaviour. Naruto really didn't understand his obsession with knowing where people came from. The only thing she did know was that she needed to break it up.

Honestly, she didn't want an argument on the first day of school.

"Bakugou Katsuki, can you for once in your life not get into a fucking fight!" Naruto yelled, drawing the two boys attention to her. She clenched her hands into a fist and felt her temper rising when the boy grunted at her words. She was not in the mood for this.

"Don't you dare give me that stupid expression! This wouldn't be happening if you just sit properly!" Naruto yelled at him. In the corner of her eye, she could see Izuku staring at her with curiosity while the four-eyed boy stared at her with wide-eyes. "Also four-eyes, don't even bother trying to reason with this asshole! Isn't it obvious that talking to him won't make him move his legs from the table! Honestly Asshole, can you not last one day without pissing someone off?"

Bakugou scowled at her and the blonde could feel her temper rising from her classmate's behaviour.

"Is Whiskers angry that I'm not bowing down to her?" He sneered. "You think I'm going to bow down to you like those shitheads in middle school 'cause I won't."

What the hell did that asshole mean by bowing down? When had anyone bow down to her? She couldn't help but ask herself as she stared into the furious eyes of her classmate. Also was he really asking if she was angry that he wasn't listening to her? Because she was. When everyone else had been too terrified to reason with him, Naruto was the one to yell at him.

She was never scared of him.

"I don't expect you to bow down to me but I expect you to use your head," Naruto narrowed her eyes. "Then again, you don't like using your head for simple things."

Bakugou growled at her words. "Why you little…"

"Call me a bitch and I will show you why my primary school friends called me the head bitch in charge," Naruto snarled, clenching her hands into a fist to keep control of her temper. In the corner of her eyes, she could see that all of their classmates had stopped talking and now had their eyes focused on them. "Honestly how the fuck did they let an asshole like you in? My boss was right when he said that Yuuei don't give a shit about personality. How the fuck are you an example of a hero?"

"Naruto, I-I think you shouldn't say that to Bakugou," Izuku stuttered, grabbing hold of her arm.

The blue-eyed girl wiggled her arm away from Izuku's grasp while Bakugou looked at her with so much anger that she almost expected him to hit her. Instead, the older boy jumped from his seat and stalked towards her. Something about the way he walks reminded her of a panther just waiting to jump on her. Although a panther was a lot scarier than her blond-haired teammate.

"And what gives you the right to lecture me, Uzumaki?" Bakugou snapped. "Until you made that stupid bet with me, you never considered entering high school. What makes you think you can lecture me? I should end you for making that comment."

Naruto clenched her hands into a fist. "You're right that I didn't consider going to high school until that bet but let us make one thing clear: a hero isn't just someone that beats people up. A hero is someone that protects people and makes them feel safe; you aren't any of those things. If you decide to end me then let me tell you that I have no problem beating you up too. The only reason I haven't done that to you is because you are my classmate and for no other reason."

Actually, it wasn't completely true.

In Konoha, she did get into fights with her classmates but it was always her female classmates. It all started with that stupid rumour that Sasuke liked girls with long hair and at the time, she had been one of the few girls with long hair. It became worse when her black-haired friend agreed to help her study for the exams. She just wanted to pass and it killed her to ask him but she did it. In the end she passed her exams and for that reason, she hugged Sasuke.

None of her classmates had forgiven her for that, not even Sakura and Ino, who said that she was harassing him for doing it.

Sasuke never complained about her hugs so she never saw it as a big deal.

Shaking her head, Naruto twisted her body away from the teen and scanned the room to find the best place for her to sit.

She immediately discarded the idea of sitting beside Bakugou. She could sit beside the boy with the two hair colours, but he didn't really look all that friendly if you asked her. There was that black-haired girl but the blonde didn't feel comfortable sitting in front of the whole class. There was a purple-haired boy that kept staring at her chest. In her experience as a girl and kunoichi, she knew immediately that the boy was a percert. Hmm, there was the other blond-haired boy but he sat too far in the back.

She smiled when she saw a familiar pink-skinned girl waving her hands at her. Mina was sitting in the perfect row, where they weren't completely in front nor were they in the back of the class. It was perfect if you asked her. If that wasn't enough, she knew the girl wasn't a pervert like that purple-haired boy. Honestly, if she sat beside that pervert then she would be battling her instincts to hit him.

She really didn't want to go back with her claims.

"Naruto!" Mina said as the blonde slid into her seat. "I can't believe we are in the same class! I have one thing to ask, how do you know Mr. Angry? The two of you seem to be close."

"Bakugou, Izuku and I went to the same middle school and we were all in the same class," Naruto answered, flickering her eyes to Bakugou and then to Izuku, who was talking to a brown-haired girl. "And we are not close. I can barely stand him."

"You didn't have a problem talking down to him even though he was angry."

Because Bakugou wasn't all that scary when Naruto considered all the people that she fought and met. He might have his quirk and he might yell but he couldn't scare her. He didn't have the same scary vibe as Orochimaru or even Gaara. The only thing that made him seem terrifying was the words he say and the anger that always seemed to cloud over him. For someone like her, he was just a pest.

"It took all of you eight seconds to quiet down," A man said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Life is short and you people are wasting your time."

The way that man said those words reminded Naruto of someone else, but she couldn't remember who he reminded her of. It wasn't like that man reminded her of friends or teacher because he wasn't all that striking. He just looked so exhausted. In fact, the man reminded her of a hobo with his shoulder-length hair and half-shaven beard. He didn't look like he could be a hero. He just looked like a man that was exhausted from life.

Then again, Kakashi would tell her to look underneath the underneath if he knew that she made those presumptions.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa," the man said. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Was he really pleased to meet them? He sounded like he would rather be anywhere but here. Kakashi-sensei had the same attitude when he met her team, having such a relaxed and lazy attitude when introducing himself to them. He hadn't told them anything about his likes or dislikes or even his dreams, instead he just made a half-ass introduction. That half-ass introduction that her teacher gave them should have been a clue for Naruto when she thought about it.

It should have been a clue that he didn't really care for her or Sakura.

She wasn't going to let her thoughts on Kakashi-sensei cloud her thoughts on Aizawa-sensei. The man might act lazy but maybe there was a chance that he wouldn't neglect them. There might be a chance that he wouldn't force them to learn by themselves because that was Kakashi-sensei's way.

Everything Naruto learnt, she had to either teach herself or be taught by someone else because her teacher couldn't give a shit to teach her.

She hoped that she wasn't wrong to give him a chance.

* * *

"A Quirk Apprehension Test?" Everyone in their class yelled when everyone arrived at the P.E grounds. Naruto couldn't stop herself from smiling at her classmate's reaction or the test that their teacher was giving them to do. If Aizawa wanted to see how good she was then she had no problem showing it. She was going to show everyone that just because she didn't boast about her quirk, that she wasn't someone with weak powers. She was going to show everyone that it was stupid to underestimate her.

She needed to prove to herself that she still had what it takes to be here.

"What about the ceremony? And the guidance counsellor meeting?" A brown-haired girl asked, frowning at their new sensei.

Aizawa looked up at the sky before giving them a lazy look. "If you want to be a hero then we have no time to waste on those types of things. U.A is known for its 'freestyle' educational system and that doesn't just apply to students, it also applies to teachers as well."

' _There is only a sixty-four percent chance that you might fail."_

Kakashi-sensei's words echoed in her ear when Aizawa mentioned about how the rules applied to him too. She didn't know why but he just reminded her of the time when she and her teammates had to take the second genin exam. Even till this day, she could recall the glee in Kakashi's eyes when he mentioned the probability of the three of them failing the exam. She remembered how he told them that they shouldn't eat breakfast if they didn't want to puke.

She remembered how she didn't have a wink of sleep because she had been too busy training to pass those exams. She recalled how he called them failures for not recognizing the real goals of the exam and how he tied her up because she wanted to eat. She could still remember how Sasuke decided to give her his food because he knew that they wouldn't be able to work together, if she was starving.

She wanted to go back to those times.

"Softball pitch. Standing long Jump. 50-meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength test. Sustained sideway jumps. Upper body exercise. Seated toe-touch," Aizawa-sensei listed, bringing her back to reality. "These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks."

Naruto tilted her head and stared at the grounds in front of her. They didn't want them to hold back, did they? Or why else would he mention about those stupid activities? Should she hold back on them? It would be the smart thing for her to do. She might have been living in this world for nearly three years now but she was still a kunoichi. Kakashi-sensei always told them that a real shinobi should never show what they have. It was always too dangerous because people could take advantage of it.

Yet heroes here were different from the shinobi that she knew. From what she noticed in the television and from the whispers of her friends, heroes always showed what they got. They were flashy, which shinobi tried their hardest not to be. Heroes pretended that they cared about people's wellbeing while shinobi didn't bother to act. The only thing that those two had in common was that they were tools for society to use.

And she was starting to sound negative, which wasn't like her.

"The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping tracks of average performance levels," Their sensei continued, snapping her from her train of thought. He stared closely at her but Naruto just smiled sheepishly at her teacher. He didn't say anything instead he focused his attention on Katsuki. "Bakugou, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters," Bakugou grunted.

Their teacher nodded and threw the softball at Bakugou, who caught the ball without any hesitance. "Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don't hold back."

"You got it," Bakugou declared, holding the ball right behind his head. Without hesitating, Bakugou threw the ball with all of his strength and to Naruto's shock, the ball went flying further than Bakugou usual pitch. With the help of Bakugou quirk, the ball was flying towards near the end of the P.E grounds. Naruto whistled while everyone just gawked and grinned at the display.

If Bakugou could throw that far then Naruto could throw even further.

Anything he could do, Naruto could do it better.

"It looks fun...you say?" Aizawa asked, staring darkly at them. "So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes? All right then. In that case, new rule: the student who rank last in total points will be judged 'hopeless' and instantly expelled."

Expelled? She couldn't allow herself to get expelled not when her boss seemed so happy for her. She made her clones study every single day for those exams, had spent sleepless nights studying for those exams and only to fail. She could have spent more time researching on a way back home then wasting her time studying for their stupid exams. She could have used her clones to do more part-time jobs just so that she didn't worry about rent. She could not fail these exams.

She clenched her hands into a fist and stared at their sensei's face. "Bring it on, Aizawa-sensei! I'll show you that I'm the top dog here! I bet ya that everyone in this class won't get expelled because as far as I know, rules are meant to be broken."

Their sensei stared at her as if she was a weirdo for saying that but Naruto just kept smiling at the man, who curled his lips at her. Everyone else just stared at her and she knew what they were thinking about her. They must think that she was stupid for sayng those words but she was willing to bet everything she owned on them. If she was the deadlast in this school then she could never forgive herself because she was the shinobi.

She had the advantage over their teacher, not the other way around.

* * *

There was something odd about Naruto Uzumaki, Aizawa thought to himself as he skimmed read through the files given to him by the school. It wasn't just that her quirk was weird, which it was because he never heard of a quirk that allowed someone to manipulate their life's energy. Perhaps it was the way she went after that zero-point robot that made him think she was odd. In all of his years teaching in the school, he had never seen someone recklessly charging to beat the robot when there was no one there. Not only that but if her quirk was what she claimed then how could her quirk look almost similar to All Might?

As far as he was concerned, no normal human could jump as high as that girl did nor could they smash a robot without any consequence. Perhaps, her quirk could enhance her natural athletic ability but to that level? Did she had such a good control on her quirk that it could go to that level? There had to be something that he hadn't considered. He frowned and stared at the smiling girl, who smiled even wider at him.

There was just something about her that rubbed him in the wrong way.

Shaking his head, Aizawa watched as the girl took her place in the 50m dash. This was his chance to confirm if the girl had an enhancement quirk or a quirk similar to All-Might at least. Keeping his eyes focused on the blond-haired girl, he activated his quirk and frowned when he saw that the girl was running faster than Eijrou. Nothing seemed to have change when he activated his quirk. If anything, Uzumaki was just running even more faster than before.

"3.02 seconds," The robot declared.

That was faster than the Iida boy, he mused to himself as he stared at the smiling girl. Was her quirk really enhancement? Because he just tried to use his quirk on her and it didn't even work. Something wasn't adding up. Her quirk couldn't be a mutant quirk since there was nothing abnormal with her. He rubbed his chin and watched the girl carefully, noting the way that the blonde was skipping towards the next section of the test.

Maybe he needed to do a little bit more research on her quirk.

"7.02 seconds."

Aizawa blinked his eyes and grimaced when he caught sight of Izuku heaving and groaning at the run he did. The girl was an anomaly but it was a good kind but Izuku Midoriya was a different story entirely. The boy acted like he just inherited his quirk, which was rather unusual. If this boy kept it up, he might end up as a reliability for the school, no to all of the heroes.

He shook his head and watched the girl attempt her long jump. What was he missing? What had he not considered? A person with an enhancement quirk should have their quirks cancelled when he stared at them. Unless the blonde was not using her quirk then it shouldn't be possible for her to beat Iida. He was certain that the girl had a quirk but it must not be the one she wrote. The only question was what was he missing? What the hell hadn't he considered? He needed to really have a careful look through the profile given to him.

"What the hell is her quirk?" Mina asked, looking at the girl with wonder. "I thought it was super-strength but no one with super-strength could do what she could do. God damn it, she was even further than that Bakugou."

The black-haired man grimaced at this reminder and stared at the girl, who had a glint of amusement in her eyes. Was it possible that the girl hadn't used her quirk yet? Was there a chance that the girl was holding back? He narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl carefully. The first thing that he noticed about her was the fact that her posture was different from all the other kids. If everyone held themselves as a civilian than the girl walked like a soldier.

She looked like she was ready to attack anyone.

Why would a fifteen-year-old girl hold herself that way? Aizawa asked himself as the girl rushed towards the baseball part of the test. If he recalled, there was nothing out of ordinary about her. The girl went to the same middle school as Bakugou and Midoriya if he recalled correctly. She had no parents, which was why she requested for the school to let her continue her part time job. Maybe, he should talk to her boss about what he knew about the girl.

It just wasn't normal for a girl to hold herself like a soldier.

"Aizawa-sensei, I'm ready to throw!" Naruto said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Go ahead," Aizawa informed her, waving his hand at her.

The blond-haired girl smiled and Aizawa activated his quirk to confirm that the girl's quirk wasn't an enhancement quirk. To his surprise, the girl threw the ball nearly as far as Bakugou did. Just one more mere and the girl would have thrown it in the same distance as him. He rubbed his chin. What was this girl's quirk? Was it really just a manipulation of life energy or was it something else entirely? He presumed that manipulation of life energy just enhanced her physical abilities but it should have been cancelled.

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei?"

"Have you been using your quirk at all?"

The blond-haired girl blinked her eyes and shook her head. "No, I haven't been using it at all because it won't be useful in situations like these. I considered enhancing my physical abilities but after seeing everyone, I realized that there was no point for me to do it. Wait, no I did use it when I was doing the fifty-meter race but that was it."

"The rest was your natural abilities?" He asked.

The blond-haired girl nodded her head. "Yeah because everything else is easy for me. Anyone could do what I could do if they just put some effort into it. I was just lucky that I have been trained from a young age to do all these things to the best of my potential."

he honesty and determination in her eyes told him more then everything that the girl wasn't lying to him. She truly did train herself to have this level of endurance but it still didn't make sense. Why on earth would she go this far without using her quirk? Every time that he asked the kids to do this test, they would show off their skills but the blonde hadn't even shown them what her quirk could do. Hell, she claimed that she used her quirk doing the race but Aizawa didn't know if that was true.

He didn't know because he couldn't deactivate it.

He needed to do more research on the girl.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, especially about the slight changes that I made to this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone who reviewed the last chapter of the fic.**

* * *

"H-How was the first day of school, Uzumaki-san?"

Humming, Naruto placed the cup of hot chocolate in front of Yo, before taking the empty seat in front of him. Her boss would be thrilled to know that she was taking a break like he always demanded her too and even more happy to know that she was talking to another kid. Although, her boss didn't really like Yo or really any boys that talked to her but she really wanted a person's perspective on her first day of hero school.

Yo seemed like the right person to talk to since he went to a hero school.

"If we don't consider the fact that the first thing they made us do was an evaluation of our quirks then it was fine, Yo," Naruto answered, smiling at the black-haired boy, who was now flushing red. "Does your high school also make you do these evaluations or is it just Yuuei? If they also did it then did your homeroom teacher threaten to kick you out of the course if they saw your scores were the lowest?"

Yo blinked his eyes at her question, stared at her and then at his cup of hot chocolate, which caused the blond-haired girl to tilt her head at him. Maybe she shouldn't have gone to him. For some strange reason, he acted like a weirdo when it came to her since most of her co-workers talked about how friendly he was with them. In fact, one of the newer co-workers declared that she was in love with him, which caused Hina and the other co-workers to tell her that she should give up on him.

Naruto preferred to encourage the girl because Yo was great once someone got over how weird he was.

"There was an evaluation of our quirks," Yo finally answered, running his hand through his hair. "But Ms. Fukukado never threatened to kick us out if she saw that our scores were the lowest. Did your teacher kick someone out?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, but Izuku was very close to getting kicked out and if Aizawa-sensei hadn't given him a second chance then it would have been the end of his dreams."

"I-Izuku? Who is Izuku?"

Naruto frowned when she felt a wave of jealously from Yo. Why would her customer be jealous of sweet Izuku? Didn't she mention her friend to him? She wrecked her head to see if she ever mentioned her classmate to him and frowned when she realized that she never talked about him to their regular customer. Hmm, she was too busy ranting about Bakugou that she never got around about talking about why she actually hated him.

"Izuku went to the same middle school as Bakugou and I," Naruto explained. "I wasn't really friends with him before we entered Yuuei, but everyone in our class knew about his dream of becoming a hero. Bakugou used to bully him for that which is why I call that asshole a bully. Anyways, Izuku is my friend and well he just found out that he has a quirk…"

"Wait, what do you mean he just found out that he has a quirk? How can't he not know that he has a quirk?" Yo asked.

Naruto knitted her eyebrows together. "I mean he apparently found out that he got a quirk on the day of the practical exam and what do you mean how can't he not know that he has a quirk? Isn't it normal?"

Yo looked at her for a good couple of seconds before shaking his head. "You don't really know much about quirks, do you Naruto?"

The blue-eyed girl felt a temptation to tell him that she did know a lot about quirks, but the idea of continuing to live with that lie put her off telling him. There was no point for her to tell him that she knew. Naruto just knew the basics to know that her use of chakra would be considered a quirk. She didn't really know how old people were when they got their quirks. In fact, she never really cared to ask.

The only thing she cared about was trying to figure out a way back to her world and bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

"I just know that quirks are superpowers that are caused by a mutation in the genes," Naruto finally admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It is okay that you didn't realize it," Yo said, waving his hand before putting it on top of her hand. "Most people find out that they have a quirk by the time that they are four years old and once that age passed and you don't have a quirk…then you are quirkless. It is unheard of someone to learn that they have a quirk by the time that they are fifteen."

What if Izuku kept it a secret? But it would never make sense for Izuku to hide the fact that he had a quirk. Naruto wasn't smart when it came to books and all that stuff but she knew how people work. With the lifestyle she had, she had to know how people work. People kept secrets when they were afraid of getting hurt. People kept secrets if it made them different from everyone else.

Izuku had no reason to keep his quirk a secret. If anything he should have spoken about it to stop people bullying him. He should have said something so that Bakugou could stop being such an ass to him. He should have shown people that he had strength so that people stop saying those hurtful words to him. It wasn't like people would judge him. She bit her lips and stared out at the clock.

Something wasn't adding up.

"I have to go back to work but thanks for clearing that up for me, Yo," Naruto said, flickering her eyes to the clock. She smiled at the older teen and looked at the hot chocolate on the table. "The next drink is on me."

"I-If you really want to thank me then have lunch with me," Yo said, smiling widely at her.

"Lunch?"

Yo blinked and blinked his eyes, opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. Naruto could only tilt her head as the teen continued to make those motions. She furrowed her eyebrows when the older boy started to flush red. He was weird. He had been able to answer her question without being a weirdo, but the moment he asked her to have lunch with him then he becomes a weirdo.

Boys were weird.

"N-Not as a date but as a friend? I mean you don't have to do it but I-I would like to have lunch with you…as a friend of course." He stammered.

A friend?

"Okay but I'm picking where we're eating."

It wouldn't hurt her to get to know him.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Why the hell are you following me, Whiskers?"

Naruto could only glance at the furious blond-haired boy in front of her and the bus stop. Had she gone to the wrong bus stop? The bus number seemed to be the same one that she always take. She leaned against her foot and stared at the scowling boy in front of her. Had the two of them taken the same bus and never realized it? Because it was starting to look that way. The bus stop was after all near her apartment, which made it very convenient for her since she had the luxury of sleeping in a little bit more.

"We go to the same high school, Bakugou and we live in the same area so we are bound to use the same bus stop," Naruto retorted, giving him a smile. "It isn't my fault that your memory is as bad as a chimpanzee."

"My memory doesn't suck!" Bakugou snapped, stuffing his right hand into his pocket before glaring at the bus stop in front of them. Naruto could only roll her eyes at him. His memory didn't suck? Who was he trying to deny? He never called anyone by their first name and gave everyone an insulting nickname because he couldn't remember it. Honestly, the two of them had been in the same class for the past four years now and not once had she ever heard him call her by her first name and rarely did he use her last name.

Honestly, it was a miracle he knew her last name was Uzumaki.

"Do you have any idea if we are going to do any hero training today? Because yesterday was boring," Naruto asked, pushing her hands into her skirt. Bakugou just stared at her like she was a weirdo for talking to him. She could only give him a smile before looking at both ends of the street to find where their bus was. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? She wasn't even friends with this asshole.

"No clue, Whiskers," Bakugou answered. "But we are in the Yuuei's hero department and we better get some fucking lesson."

The blonde stared at the older boy, who always scowled at her. Even though it had been three years since she met Bakugou, she still wasn't used to the fact that there was a person who could both scowl and scream. Sasuke was always so moody, scowling but never making a comment. Sakura never scowled at her when she was screaming, if anything she was always trying her hardest not to do that.

If Naruto had to guess why, it was probably so that Sasuke never think that she was ugly.

"How can you yell while making that face?" Bakugou blinked his eyes and the blonde tilted her head. "People usually become moody when they scowl but you never act that way. In fact, have you ever smile before? I don't think I have ever seen you smile."

She leaned forward and stared closely at the boy, who blinked and blinked his eyes at her. The questions were sudden but when Naruto really thought about it, she really had never seen Bakugou smile. She heard him laugh but never really make a smile. Of course she had seen him make those threatening smiles but those never counted. Anyone could make those smiles but a smile out of joy? She had never seen it.

It was weird too since he had everything that Naruto wished she had. Bakugou had parents that seemed to adore him if the clothes he wore were of any indication. There were some girls in their year who had crushes on him but were just too terrified to tell him. The teachers didn't like him but there was no denying that they respected him for his brains. Even Izuku worship him…so why was Bakugou never really happy?

It wasn't like he had to deal with his best friend breaking his heart or anything like that.

"First off, who the fuck have you been hanging with for them to act like a weirdo? Who the hell only becomes moody when they scowl? What are they a weirdo?" Bakugou snapped and the blond-haired girl blinked her eyes at him. "Second off, why the hell do you give a shit about my smile! It ain't your damn business."

Naruto could only stare blankly at the older boy as she processed his words. Sakura would have tried to beat the living daylights out of Bakugou if she knew that he insulted her crush. In fact, many of Sasuke's fangirls would have done that to him. No one was allowed to insult him in their eyes, not even his best friend. She used to make some silly comment about how ugly he looked when he scowled and all of the girls tackled her for that.

' _You're just jealous that people actually liked him.'_

That had been Ami's words.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde pushed the memory back in her mind and answered. "Because I honestly can't remember if there was a time since we met that I have seen you smile, which is weird because people like you and Izuku should have no problem smiling."

Bakugou stared at her for a good couple of seconds before rolling his eyes at her. "You think everyone can smile like you? Some people just don't like to smile for no fucking reason. Seriously, why the hell do you smile all the time?"

' _You think I give a shit that you are crying, Monster?'_

In that moment, Naruto couldn't see Bakugou or the bus stop. In that moment, she was seeing her three-year-old self crying her heart out because one of the kids bullied her. Her younger self was running into the orphanage, hoping that the matron would make the pain go away like she did for the other kids. She thought the matron would care if she cried. Instead the matron only said those words before slapping her in the face. No one would care if the monster cried, the Matron had told her.

She had taken those words to heart and forced herself to smile, even when she felt like crying because no one would care that she was suffering. Not the Hokage, not Iruka-sensei and certainly not her own teammates. There was no one who cared about the fact that she needed comfort too.

In this world, she had no one to go for comfort.

"Because smiling seems a lot easier than scowling and yelling to people that I want them dead," Naruto said, forcing herself to drop her smile. "If I were to act like you then people would think that I am a bully or the very least that I'm a bitch, because that is what people presumed with guys with your behaviour. It is why everyone in our year thought you had issues and why I think you are a bully."

"Like you are the one to talk about issues," Bakugou muttered under his breath.

The blonde chose to ignore that comment. "You aren't denying the fact that you are a bully."

"I never bullied you," He said, rolling his eyes at her. "Besides why the hell do you care? Until last year, you never talked shit about what I did with Deku."

Naruto flinched at the reminder. "I had my own shit to deal with because unlike you, Izuku and most people in our middle school, I have to do the work around the apartment, pay the rent and have exams to study for. I only started caring when I remembered that there are people who were living in situations that were worse then mine.I started to care about Izuku when I realized just how much he reminded me of my best-friend"

"A weakling."

 _Slap._

Bakugou glared at her as he touched the red handprint on his face but if he thought that she was going to apologize for it then he had another thing coming. Naruto could never forgive someone who insulted her best friend. Hinata was shy, nervous but she had never been weak. No matter what people thought about her best friend, Naruto always thought that the girl was one of the strongest people that she knew.

She was also one of the kindest people that Naruto knew. She was someone that always knew how to cheer her up. She was the friend that never complained about eating ramen with her. She was the friend who defended her when everyone thought she was going to be a terrible shinobi.

Naruto wished that Hinata hadn't been wrong about her.

"Why the hell did you slap me?" Bakugou finally said, still touching his red cheeks.

"Hinata-chan is a lot stronger than you," Naruto snapped, clenching her hands into a fist. "You don't even know who she is and you already declare her as someone weak. You know what else? That is for calling the one person who still give a shit about you weak. Izuku is stronger than you give him credit. Sure he only just gotten his quirk but he has a brain. Even the most useless quirk can become strong if someone knows how to use their head to make it seem strong! Don't think because you have an awesome quirk that you will always be able to beat Izuku!"

The blond-haired boy grunted at her words. "Deku is quirkless!"

"You saw how far he threw that ball right? You saw how wrecked his fingers became from throwing it? And you did hear Aizawa-sensei saying that he erased his quirk or have you been too busy thinking about yourself to pay attention?"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes. "You think that low of me? I heard him alright but it makes no fucking sense for him to have a quirk at his age. He shouldn't have a quirk, not when it makes no sense."

Naruto thinned her lips at his words before flickering her eyes to the streets. If she hadn't talked to Yo about Izuku then she would have argued with him about it, but Bakugou wasn't the first person to say this. How did Izuku get a quirk? She wanted to believe that maybe he hadn't realized it but it made no sense for him to only show it during the exam. There could be a chance that he was like her but that was impossible.

No one had chakra like she did and that was something she realized when she woke up in her hospital bed.

Shaking her head at her thought, Naruto stared at Bakugou and frowned when she saw the flicker of anger and betrayal in his eyes. She could understand why he was angry since he spent the whole time thinking that Izuku didn't have a quirk, only for it to be true but betrayal? Why would he feel betrayed? It wasn't like it was her friend's duty to tell him about his quirk but Naruto would be angry if her friend lied to her.

In some twisted way, Bakugou still thought of Izuku as a friend.

"You know if there was one person that Izuku wouldn't hide his quirk from, it would be you," Naruto said, keeping her eyes fixed on Bakugou. "I don't understand why you treat him like crap but luckily for you, Izuku still cares about you. He still worships the ground you walk on and that is why he won't ever hide his quirk from you. In the end, he stills see you as his best friend."

"Deku and me haven't been friends for a long time."

That might be true but a bond could never be forgotten. No matter how much harm a person had done to you, it would be hard to break the bond and to forget how much they mean to you. She would know that because she still saw Sasuke as one of her best friends. He might have tried to kill her but she still loved him. She still wanted to tackle him to the ground and tell him about her day. She still wanted to grab him by the arm and take him to her favorite ramen stand.

Just because Sasuke nearly killed her, it didn't mean that she still didn't long to hear his voice. It didn't mean that she forgot how he helped her pass her history test or how he hadn't complained about her hugging him. She could never forget about the hours that they spent trying to determine who her parents were. He had been the one that tried to push her to be friends with Hinata.

He was an ass but Sasuke had been her ass.

"You know no one would judge you if you still consider Izuku your friend," Naruto said. "Because you know that Izuku would always be there for you, even when you act like a complete asshole to him. You know that he would do anything to save you and I think you realized that, but I don't think you realize how much you take him for granted."

"Deku didn't save me from the sludge," Bakugou snapped as the two of them entered the bus and took their seats. "I was thinking of ways to kill that sludge villain!"

Naruto sighed at her classmate's words before looking out at the window, where they passed several shops and restaurant. She felt her heart clenched when she spotted a shop that looked like the one that Sasuke loved to visit. Well, that shop used to be his favorite until the girls began visiting it, to see him. It annoyed him to the point that he stopped visiting.

She hated the girls in their class for doing that to him and she hated Sasuke even more for refusing her offer of distracting his fangirls, just so he could see it.

' _I don't need your help.'_

That had been Sasuke's cruel words to her.

"No one thinks any less of you because Izuku tried to save you," Naruto whispered, smiling at him. "Because friends save each other even if they know that person can take care of themselves. My best friend never wanted me to help him to deal with his problems but I always tried to help him, which is something he never accepted. He thinks because I had the worse grades in school that I couldn't possibly help him…he think it would make him weak. He thought I might have been looking down on him but when really I didn't want him to hurt. I always saw him as someone strong and the same goes for Izuku. You and my best friend need to realize that it isn't wrong to accept help."

How many times had she wanted him to just break down? How many times had she been forced to see the emptiness in Sasuke's eyes? He thought that just because he was an Uchiha that he shouldn't show emotions, but Naruto hated it. She hated how his eyes never held the same warmth again. She hated how as each day passed that her friend was closing himself off.

She hated the fact that she couldn't reach to him on time.

* * *

"I love this school! I can have ramen for every meal again!" Naruto declared as she stared at the steaming hot ramen that the cooking hero Lunch Rush made for her. Izuku laughed and shook his head while Iida and Ochako stared at her in confusion, causing the blonde to flush red in embarrassment. She forgot that these people didn't know about her obsession with ramen like everyone else did.

Izuku laughed. "I forgot how obsessed you are when it comes to ramen."

The blond-haired girl laughed nervously at his words before breaking the chopsticks open. Obsess wasn't the right word to use when it came to ramen if you asked Naruto. It wasn't like she couldn't live without it but ramen brought back memories for her. Teuchi had given her food when he saw that she had been starving in the street. He had been the first adult that didn't turn his back on her.

He was the one who taught her how to cook and let her have the food for free when she didn't have any money on her.

"Ramen brings back memories and it is also the food of the gods," Naruto said, smiling widely at him. He blinked his eyes and the blonde shrugged her shoulders before looking around the canteen. The number of people in this canteen had to be more than the number of people in Konoha. She could barely see any of her classmates. In fact, she barely caught sight of Bakugou sitting with some of their classmates.

She frowned when she saw that all of their classmates were talking while Bakugou was just scowling and not saying a word. Why couldn't he try to be social? Naruto asked herself as she slurped on her noodles. Was it really that hard not to insult someone? Sasuke only started to insult people when he lost his family. In fact, her best friend used to be close with some of the clan kids but death changed him.

Why did she even care about Bakugou? He treated everyone like crap with his insults. He was rude and thought that she was weak. It shouldn't matter to her that he couldn't talk to other kids. It wasn't like they opened to each other. He wasn't her best friend and it was clear to her that he didn't want to reveal his thoughts to her. She should just push him in the back of her mind but…it was hard.

It was hard because Bakugou always rubbed her the wrong way.

"Uzumaki-san…"

"Naruto," Iida blinked his eyes and the blond-haired girl looked at her soda. "I don't like being called Uzumaki-san since it sounds so formal and I'm not that formal…but if it bothers you then call me Naruto-san."

"Naruto-san," Iida pushed his glasses up and continued. "What is your quirk exactly? You said that you used it during the 50m test but what was the difference?"

The blond-haired girl took a bite of her ramen before staring out at the window, where the other kids were laughing and joking around. How could she tell them about her chakra? It wasn't that she didn't trust them but her own knowledge on chakra was weak. All those years she spent skipping class or being sent detention meant that she didn't really understand what her chakra was or the potential that it could do.

If it hadn't been for that asshole of a teacher then there was no doubt in her mind that she would have never passed.

"I can use my chakra to do a lot of things," Naruto explained. "So I can use my chakra to enhance my speed and my punches as well as other things, but I rarely found a reason to use it. I barely used it during the exam since it was just so easy for me to do."

"But how did you defeat the robots if you didn't use your quirk that much?" Izuku asked her.

"Because I can already cause damage to a building if I don't control my punches," she admitted, looking down at her nearly empty bowl of ramen. It used to be something that she used to boast about in school because if she couldn't be good when it comes to books or ninjutsu then she was great when it came to taijutsu. Yet her natural strength had caused the other girls to call her a man because a girl shouldn't be that strong.

It was also the reason that most of her friends were boys, because they saw her just one of the guys.

"But you don't look that muscular," Ochaco said, looking at her body with confusion. "I thought if you are naturally strong then you should be a little bit bulky but you are not bulky at all. In fact, it just looks like that you are really fit and toned which makes me so jealous since I tried to lose a few pounds, but I can't do it."

Naruto blinked her eyes and tried to process what her classmate just said. Bulky? But wasn't she a little bit bulky? Almost all her female classmates in Konoha made it seem like she was. They called her a man even though she developed earlier than them. Some of them told her that even though she had long hair that it didn't change the fact that she was a boy in a girl's body. They even told her that she was too muscular for a girl.

Ochaco must be wrong.

"Naruto-san, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Naruto answered, forcing herself to smile at Iida. "I'm just wondering what is our next lesson."

The three teens frowned at her but didn't say that they didn't believe her lie. It was good because she wasn't ready to talk about her feelings. She needed to change the topic to something more exciting because Naruto wanted to pretend that her childhood didn't suck. For just that day, she wanted to be like the other kids and not let the past hold her.

She just wanted to pretend that she was still that strong girl.

"We are having Foundational Hero Studies with All Might!" Izuku declared, smiling so widely at her that the blonde wondered if there was a quirk that was based on cuteness. Seriously, this boy was just too cute to be normal.

"Wait a second, who's All Might?"

Her friends blinked their eyes and stared at her like she was insane to ask that question. She just stared blankly at them and furrowed her eyebrows as Izuku and the others slapped their foreheads at her. Was it a big deal she didn't know who that person was? Okay, she knew he was a superhero but that was it. Why should she care who he was? She had other things to worry about then following some superhero in those blogs that Izuku liked to read.

Was this guy really a big deal?

Only time would tell, Naruto thought as she mindlessly nodded her head at the descriptions that Izuku and the others were telling her, because a person could be a good hero and be a terrible teacher. Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sensei were prime examples of that. Though for Izuku's sake, she hoped that whoever this superhero was that he was a good teacher.

Kami knew that she didn't want to see her friend die before his first job.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Mina whispered to her as their teacher walked through the door and made his way towards the front of the class. "All Might is really going to be teaching us!"

Naruto blinked and smiled widely at the pink-skinned girl, who clapped her hands and stared wide-eyed at their sensei. Was she the only one who didn't understand the big deal? She would ask Mina about what the big deal was but she didn't want her classmate to look at her like she was a weirdo. She was already the weirdo for being able to get into the school without a quirk but she didn't want to be an even bigger weirdo for not knowing who he was.

She tilted her head and stared at their sensei, pursing her lips at the sight of the bulky muscles that he had. With muscles like those, Naruto had no doubt that he had super strength because one had to have a lot of strength with those huge muscles. Still, he looked kind of unreal if you asked her. Rubbing the back of her neck, Naruto watched as the man waited for everyone to calm down.

"Foundational Hero Studies!" All Might yelled, twisting his body around as he pulled something out of his cape. "For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundations through various trials."

Why did she have a bad feeling about this? Naruto thought as everyone perked up at hearing All Might's words.

"Let's jump right in with this!" All Might said, revealing a card that said 'battle'.

For some stupid reason, Naruto felt her surroundings disappear when their teacher revealed that card to them. Instead of hearing his voice and seeing the whiteboard, she was standing on the First Hokage's head and staring at Sasuke's lifeless eyes. Even now, she could recall the way that she charged at him, hurling her fists and kicks at him. She yelled at him to come back home, only to realize that there was one way for her to bring him home.

She never wanted to fight Sasuke in that way. She just wanted to knock some sense into him but their tempers escalated and without even thinking Naruto had tried to use the rasengan on him. It had been so stupid of her to do that but he reminded her that she never had parents. He had to remind her that she didn't know what it was like to be loved. He had been right when he said that she could never understand his pain.

Because what would an orphan like her understand about losing a family? Her parents probably abandoned her the moment she became a jinchuuriki. No matter how much she thought of Sasuke as family, it wasn't the same for him. The bond she thought that they had meant nothing to him.

She meant nothing to him.

"…And to go with your first battle is the gear you have requested for to match your quirks," All Might declared, snapping Naruto from her train of thought. The blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes and tilted her head when she caught sight of the lockers around them. When did they put lockers? It hadn't been there this morning or even the day before. Maybe she hadn't noticed it because she didn't really care about their classroom.

"Our battle gear!" Mina yelled and Naruto winced at the loudness of her table mate's voice.

"Awesome!"

It would be good to wear her favorite clothes again, she thought to herself as she made her way to her locker. Ever since the battle with Sasuke, she hadn't been able to find any clothes that reminded her of her old ones. The fabric that they had in this world was either too thick to her liking or weren't in the colors that she liked. Even if they were in orange, the clothes didn't feel all that comfortable for her.

If her battle gear was made exactly the way she wanted then Naruto would demand the school let her bring it back home, because she just wanted a reminder of the home that she lost.

* * *

Bakugou always knew from the moment that he met Uzumaki Naruto that she was different from all the other kids in their year. He didn't make these claims because she didn't fawn over him since he honestly didn't give a crap if she made those eyes like everyone else did. He never thought that she was different because she talked back to him. No, his mother acted similar to Uzumaki so it wasn't a big deal. What made her different from everyone was the fakeness in her smiles.

Every time Uzumaki made that stupid smile, her eyes didn't make the same glow as the other kids. For some reason Whisker's eyes were dim as if she didn't know what it was like to be really happy. It was ironic that she asked him if he ever smiled because the girl didn't really smile.

Honestly Bakugou couldn't give a shit about why that was.

Shaking his head, he stared at his fellow blonde and scowled at the girl's choice of clothing. Was this girl sane? What the hell was she thinking when she chose to design her clothes like that? He would admit that the orange kimono shirt and the dark blue shorts suited her but how was it going to help her in battle? It seemed so impractical when it came to fights. Did she really want to become a hero? Or was she doing this to spite his words about her not being able to become a hero?

What the hell was the girl's quirk that it allowed her to just ask for some clothes?

"I'm liking everyone's style," All Might said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Bakugou scowled and twisted his head around to look at the older male. It didn't matter how terrible Uzumaki's outfit was, what mattered was the fact that he needed to prove himself to everyone here. It would be easy for him to prove himself, he thought, clenching his hand into a fist and grinning wildly at the thought of proving himself to everyone in the class.

"Sensei!" Bakugou blinked his eyes and stared at his classmates, who raised his hand for everyone to see. "Regarding the performance ground we will be using, is it the mock city from the entrance exam?"

Was it? Bakugou wondered, staring at All Might, who gave them a smile as he declared to them that it would be an indoor battle. Great, he thought, flexing his hand as he stared out at the buildings in front of them. This could potentially be his advantage but only if he could blow his opponents away. If he wasn't allowed to do that then it would be a problem for him, a small problem but it was still a problem.

Clenching his fist, Bakugou looked at his potential opponents. He didn't really know what their quirks were but there was one person he knew for certain would pose a problem for him. Despite what Uzumaki thought, he had paid attention during their test yesterday and he had noticed that she came first for almost all of the tests. Most of them had been her natural talent she claimed and if Uzumaki was anyone else, he would call them a liar but he did know his classmate would never lie about it.

Uzumaki spent three years hiding her quirk from everyone so another day would make no difference for her. If she had used her quirk during the race then there was no telling what she could do if she had used her quirk for the other tests.

Without using her quirk, she was already better than them.

"For this training, we'll have some 'villains' guard nuclear weapon they intend on deploying!' All Might said, snapping him from his train of thought. "The heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late. If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win."

Bakugou smirked at this but his smirk faded when he caught sight of Uzumaki tilting her head at their sensei. What the hell was she thinking? Was she already planning something?

"So how are our teammates going to be chosen, All Might-Sensei?" Uzumaki asked, staring curiously at their sensei.

All Might smiled. "Your teammates are chosen by lottery!"

Uzumaki nodded her head and smiled widely at their sensei but Bakugou knew from the amount of times he seen the girl that she wasn't happy about this. Knowing Uzumaki, she would probably want to work with Deku instead of anyone in this class,

"Seriously? I thought it would be something even cooler!" Uzumaki said, shaking her head.

Deku shook his head at Uzumaki. "Well Pros are often forced to make impromptu team-up with other heroes they might not know very well, so this is probably testing that."

"True," Uzumaki agreed, grinning. "I don't really care as long as we can work well together."

That smile again, Bakugou thought, staring at the blond-haired girl. He shook his head and grabbed the slip of paper. Glancing down at the slip of paper, he saw that he was on team D. Licking his dried lips, he looked around to find his partner and was taken back when he saw Uzumaki walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Bakugou, what letter do you have?"

"D."

"Guess that means we're in the same team," Uzumaki declared, smiling at him.

He scowled and was taken back when the girl stared at him for a good couple seconds before giving him a smile. If he had been anyone else, Bakugou would presume that she was happy to be paired with him but he knew her. He knew from the moment that he bullied Deku that the girl disliked him. The chances of her liking him was zero. The only question was why was she smiling at him? Why couldn't she just show that she didn't want to be paired with him? Okay, the grimace on her face was now a lot better than that smile.

It just made more sense.

"Usually I don't give a shit about your personality but since we are partners, I must make it an exception," Uzumaki began as All Might place ten cards into two boxes. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde and scowled when he saw that she was blanking out. The blue-eyed girl shook her head and stared at him with so much seriousness that he wondered if this really was his usual fake classmate. "Your temper is going to be a huge problem since you always use your quirk when you become angry, and I don't want you to cause an explosion which will destroy the weapon."

"It won't be a problem if I just blow away our opponent," Bakugou retorted.

Honestly, did she really think he was stupid?

"Please tell me that you aren't seriously going to do that!" He raised an eyebrow and the blonde groaned. "Asshole, do you not realise that you can also potentially blow me away too? We are going to be indoors! Do you not realize that if you don't control yourself then the whole building is going to collapse on us!"

"What? Do you think I will actually cause a building to collapse?" The blue-eyed girl nodded her head and he couldn't help but growl at her. "I am not stupid! Next thing I know, you don't want me to hurt our opponents!"

"Now you are calling me stupid," Uzumaki said dryly, folding her arms against her chest. "I don't want you to send them to the infirmary because one of them insulted you. What I want you to do is actually control your fucking temper so that you don't screw this trial up because between the two of us, you are going to be the one that fucks everything up."

"Uzumaki…"

The blonde held her hand up. "Look there is one person that I know will definitely be a problem for us and that is Izuku. Most of our classmates haven't known you long enough to analysis how you work but that isn't the case for Izuku. While he doesn't know what I can do, he knows what he has to do to beat you."

"Deku isn't a problem!"

"Not a problem? What the hell is your problem when it comes to Izuku! Is your pride so big that you can't think properly?" Uzumaki snarled, jabbing her fingers against his chest. "Izuku has the habit of analyzing people's quirks and wondering how it can be used to make them a good hero. The fact that the two of you have known each other for a long time means that the notes that he has on you would be greater than any of the heroes he saw, since he used to look up to an asshole like you. Do you know what is the scariest type of opponent? The one that uses his head. Izuku is a problem because he isn't dumb. If you are not careful, he would be able to use your weak points against us."

He wanted to argue with her but the seriousness and worry in her eyes made him realized that Uzumaki wasn't actually supporting Izuku. She was actually worried about this, about how they would win this trial because she thought he couldn't control himself. He clenched his hands into a fist but opened his fist as he realized that the girl was shaking her head at him.

"Bakugou, do you trust me or not?"

Did he trust this girl? He wondered, staring into the blue-eyes of his teammate. He couldn't trust her because she was a mystery, because she was someone that had too many secrets that it was scary. Yet despite thinking this, Bakugou had to admit that the girl was the honest and brave person that he could meet. She was the only girl who didn't try to hide from him, the only girl that he could honestly say that he respected.

It still didn't mean that he trusted her.

"No."

"If you've said yes then I will call you insane," Uzumaki admitted, staring at their sensei. "For this trial, I will need you to trust me when it comes to protecting the weapon or getting that weapon. I might not be as smart as Izuku or you, but my quirk is perfect for a scenario like this."

"Uzumaki…"

"I will tell you about my quirk when we get to the site," the blonde said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't want anyone to know the true extent of my quirk until we do this trial because unlike a certain somebody I know, I like to use the element of surprise."

He scowled at her jab.

"Uzumaki…"

"If you follow my plan then I can guarantee you that we will be able to defeat anyone," Uzumaki declared, flickering her eyes to their classmates, who were getting to know their partners. "I just need you to see me as your equal, Explosive Head, because for this trial I want you to know that I'm not useless. I need you to understand that just because I don't go boasting about my quirk that I'm not someone you can dismiss. For this trial, I want you to see me as your rock."

See her as an equal? She wanted him to trust her? Did she think he was like Deku? He couldn't trust her to do the job properly. Yet if her quirk was as great as she made it to be then it wouldn't hurt for him to see what she could do. It would give him an idea on how to defeat her if they were ever forced to fight, he told himself as All Might declared that Uzumaki and him were going to be the villains while Deku and the girl with fluffy costume were going to be the heroes. Why would she trust him with a secret? He licked his dried lips and stared at Uzumaki, who just twisted her body around and gave him a smile.

Just this once, he would make an exception.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Running her hand through her hair, Naruto wondered if she was making the right decision to tell her classmate about what she could do with her quirk. It wasn't like she didn't trust Bakugou to keep his mouth shut but she had never really talked about it to anyone. How could one explain her ability to control chakra? Everything in this world used science and Naruto was terrible when it came to anything science related. Yet, there was also no other explanation for what she was about to do in these exams except to call her use of chakra a 'quirk'.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what your quirk is or not?" Bakugou demanded as the two of them made their way through the steps of the building. "We only have ten minutes to make any changes to whatever you plan for us to do."

Naruto couldn't stop herself from grimacing at the mention of the time limit All Might had given them to plan their course of action. Ten minutes was more than enough time for her to make a plan, but it was just too short of a time to convince Bakugou to follow through with it. With the knowledge that she had of him, it was going to be so difficult to make him see sense.

Out of everyone in their middle school class, Bakugou was the only one who always went against her plans.

"There is no easy way for me to explain my quirk," Naruto admitted. "I don't really understand the mechanics of it myself but basically I can use my chakra to enhance my physical abilities, make clones and well other things."

Bakugou scrunched his eyebrows together and asked. "What the hell is chakra?"

Frowning, Naruto took a seat on the floor and stared up at her scowling teammate. How could she explain chakra to him? Was there an easy way to explain it? She had never really paid attention to the explanation that Iruka-sensei used to give them, and knew only the complicated explanation that Konohamaru sprouted on her when she asked the same rhetorical question to him.

Maybe she would just go to the complicated version and hope that the asshole understood it.

"Chakra is basically the life energy that flows inside of me," Naruto began. "I don't know what you know about life energy but my life energy is a mixture of both my spiritual and physical energy. Once these energies are combined, I can create clones of myself, disguise myself and maybe even make a fire."

Well the last bit was technically a lie since Naruto never really learnt how to use the elemental chakra. Jiraya had been too busy trying to teach her the rasengan that it never came up, and Kakashi-sensei had either been so busy training Sasuke or was too busy being sent on missions that she never had the courage to ask him. At the time, she thought that there was still time for her to learn but she was wrong.

It was only a few weeks later that Sasuke betrayed them.

"You used your quirk during middle school, didn't you? You used to send your clones when you couldn't be bother to pick your ass off the bed," Bakugou observed and Naruto could only gawk at his observation. He rolled his eyes at her. "Your clones acted like complete weirdos with the way they acted with some of your friends."

The girl could only smile nervously at his words and wished not for the first time that she was back home. How could she be so silly to think that no one would notice her clone's odd behaviour? Just because no one mentioned about how sometimes she acted jumpy with her friends, didn't mean that no one noticed. If Bakugou noticed it then it meant that many people noticed when she replaced herself with her clones.

"I have…"

"No one noticed it," Bakugou interrupted, giving her a scowl. "Everyone just say that you were having one of those days or that I was just imagining things, but your clones could never fully act like you."

Naruto sighed and admitted. "They might look like me but each of my clones have a different personality from me, which is why I try to avoid putting them in school or in my workplace. If I am going to be totally honest with you, I only use my chakra if I think the situation calls for it."

"And you think our battle with that girl in the fluffy costume and Deku calls for it? I can defeat Deku without any problems!"

The blond-haired girl could only gawk at her teammate, who looked so cocky at his declaration that it was taking all of her will-power not to whack him in the head. Did he really think it was going to be that easy? Did he think he was that good? She had seen people stronger than him being defeated by someone weaker than them. She had been able to defeat Gaara, who was a thousand times stronger than Bakugou, because she took advantage of his state of mind and analysed the situation properly.

Izuku was a hundred times better than her when it came to analysing a person's moves. When Mount Lady made her debut, the green-haired boy had been able to make several observations from just one action. Now her friend had years to observe Bakugou, which meant that he had probably noticed several things when it came to him.

How the hell could he be in denial about it?

"Normally I don't give a shit about this but let us make one thing clear: you have one big problem that anyone with a brain can take advantage of," Naruto said slowly as if she was talking to a small child. "Your temper is so short that all Izuku will need to do is to make you so pissed off that you won't realize what the hell he was doing. He will play you like a puppet if you don't control yourself!"

"Then what the hell do you plan for me to do about Deku?" Bakugou demanded, glaring at her. "If you are so fucking sure that he knows a lot about me then why aren't you telling me what we are going to do about him?"

She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and licked her dried lips. "You are going to separate him from Ochako and you will distract him until I capture him with my clones. Now unless you have a better plan, please tell me."

Scowling, Bakugou shook his head and the blond-haired girl forced herself to relax her shoulder. There was actually more to her plan but if that asshole figured out what she wanted to do then he would be screaming at her till the end of the year. It was just a good thing that her classmate didn't have the brains to figure out that she had an ulterior motive with the plan.

It was for his own good.

"What about that girl with the fluffy costume?"

Naruto pushed her tongue between her lips and looked at the large nuclear weapon. There was no telling what Ochako could do but the quirk appreciation test gave her a hint on what she could do. The fact that the ball had a score of infinity meant that Ochako had some control of gravity. The only way a ball could have a score of inifinity was for the girl to make the ball weigh less than it was and throw it, or something similar to that. This was something that she could understand from her limited knowledge of physics.

She glanced at the clock, noticing that they had only five more minutes to discuss the plan. While Naruto knew a little bit of Izuku's talents, she had no clue on where her new classmate's talent lay. Was the girl more of an analyser or was she more like a fighter? If it was the former than Naruto was a little bit concerned since she had no clue what would go through the girl's head, but if it was the latter than it was not a problem. Out of all the girls in the academy, she had been the one with the raw talent in taijutsu.

No, if she was lucky than she would never need to punch the girl.

"You have no idea on what to do with her, don't you?" Bakugou accused.

The blond-haired girl didn't answer instead she weaved her hands through the necessary steps for the shadow clone jutsu. To make sure that she didn't hurt her friend or insulted her, Naruto would need to capture her as soon as possible and without her realizing that she was outnumbered. The limitation of the quirk test meant that no one had a clue on what she could do, which meant that between the two of them that she had the advantage.

Of course, she only had the advantage if Ochako didn't have a genius level of analysis.

"All Might-sensei placed a loophole in his explanation," Naruto stated as Bakugou glanced at her clones and then at her. "No one will realize what I did until it is too late for Ochako-chan."

Bakugou raised his eyebrow at her before shaking his head and inspecting her clones. Rolling her eyes at her teammate, the blonde began to inspect the nuclear weapon, taking down every small detail from the position of the wings to the colour of it. She even noted the position of the small bumps and scratches of the fake weapon. There was no time for her to make it easy for her new classmate to figure out her plan.

It was going to be a risky plan but it would be worthwhile in the end.

"Boss, what do you want us to do? Are we playing decoy again because if we are fighting another insane guy again then you can count us out!" One of her clones yelled, earning nods of agreement from the other clones. Bakugou could only raise his eyebrow at her and the blonde scowled at him. "Wait…you are not going to make us study those textbooks again, are you?"

"You used them to study!" Bakugou said, looking at her like she was crazy to use her clones in that way.

"Don't judge me! If you have my lifestyle then you will use them for all your work!" Naruto snapped, glaring at her nervous clones. Honestly, was he really that surprise she abused them in that way? She had never been good in her studies as everyone in the Academy would point out. If she could study ten things in one hour then why not? She needed all the help that she could get because Naruto wasn't smart. She never had Shikamaru or Sakura's brain when it came to her studies and with all the work she had, she needed them to lighten up her workload.

"Are you having that time of the month?"

Naruto clenched her hands into a fist and gritted her teeth at the older boy, before glaring at her laughing clones. Why did every guy think that when a girl snapped, she was having her period? Did boys think that every reason for a girl's temper was because of her time of the month? If that was the case then Naruto would have blame Sakura's period for her terrible temper but it was never an excuse.

Once they were done with this test, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Rubbing his chin, All Might couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the smiling blond-haired girl displayed on the screen. Out of all the files given for him to read, Naruto Uzumaki was the one that drew his attention. It was not because of the strangeness of her quirk but the lack of information that they had on her. The details of the girl's quirk were so vague that it reminded him of the way he avoided talking about All for One. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the girl was trying to make sure no one figured out what to do.

"I think Bakugou might have a little bit of a problem because Uzumaki's quirk only seemed to enhance her natural abilities," One student commented, flickering her eyes to the smiling girl. "I don't know how they are going to do it since we don't know if their quirks are going to be enough for them to capture them."

All Might pursed his lips at the student's comment and observed Naruto, who had her confident smile plastered on her face. The smile playing on the girl's face spoke volumes about the confidence that she had of winning their battle. Perhaps, the two of them figured out a way to make their quirks work together or maybe she had something up her sleeve.

"What the hell? Why did Bakugou leave her alone? This is a team exercise!"

All Might twisted his head and stared at the red-haired student, who had his eyes fixed on the blond-haired boy, and then to the boy mentioned. Kirishima, if he remembered the boy's name correctly, was right. Until now, he had been focused on the mysterious girl that he hadn't noticed the missing teammate. Was it deliberate? Or did they plan for this? From the way the girl stood, he presumed it was the latter because no one would be so calm if they didn't want this to happen.

"Wait a second, how the hell are there more than one copy of the nuclear weapon?" Iida demanded, drawing every student's attention to the screen, where Naruto was still displayed. In the space of ten seconds, the girl had somehow managed to create several identical copies of the fake weapon. "Is this even allowed? I thought her quirk only allows her to enhance her speed!"

The professional hero couldn't stop himself from frowning at the student's observation. The file said that the girl was able to manipulate her life energy, which he presumed allowed the girl to enhance her natural abilities. It never crossed his mind that the girl could use her life energy to create copies. It just seemed hard for him to wrap his mind about it because how could she eject her life energy out of herself.

How much energy must she have wasted for her to make nine decoys?

"I never stated that having more than one copy of the weapon wasn't allowed," All Might informed them. "And Uzumaki picked up on that and made the smart decision of having more than one copy, which would be something a smart villain would do. Villains sometimes place fake copies in order to put the pressure on the hero, who would need to figure out which one is the right one."

"Then the heroes are at a disadvantage when they reach the room," Momo pointed out. "It would be risky to capture one of them, only for it to turn out to be a fake."

"It's going to be a battle of the minds and time then," Todoroki observed. "The only question is now how are we going to know which one is the real one?"

"We don't know," All Might admitted. "Uzumaki was able to make the copies identical to each other so only she would know which one is the real one."

Did students have this level of thinking? Or was it only the girl? All Might had never expected to see someone with that level of planning, not when kids didn't know what it means to face a challenging villain. Only a paranoid person would come up with this plan since they know that there would be so many risks with their plan. By doing what she did, Uzumaki ensured that the person with the best strategy would win.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bomb going off.

All Might looked at the camera and was taken back when he caught sight of Bakugou hunching down, looking pissed off as he stared at Izuku. An ambush? That was a smart move, All Might thought, writing it down on his clipboard.

"That Bakugou is a cheater!" Kirishima cried. "An ambush is unmanly!"

All Might shook his head at his student. "Ambushes are a good strategy! If one opponents know where the other is then it would be a good idea to do a surprise attack, especially since the other opponent would do the same."

What were those two planning? He couldn't help but wonder as he gazed at the blond-haired girl on the screen. The way the girl had her back straightened and the serenity in her eyes told him that she was not worried one bit about the battle. Why would the girl send the boy alone? From his observation in the quirk test, there was just too much danger in sending someone like Bakugou alone so why did the girl do it? Or maybe the boy insisted. Bakugou did seem like the type of person, who would insist on attacking someone.

The only thing he could do was just observe this battle and try to see their motive.

* * *

Clenching his hands into a tight fist, Bakugou couldn't stop himself from glaring at his former childhood friend. He knew there was some truth behind Uzumaki's words about not underestimating Deku, but it was difficult. Deku was quirkless, had always flinch whenever he yelled at him but most of all Deku never fought back. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that his former friend was a hero otaku. The boy had several books dedicated to his analysis of heroes if that notebook he destroyed was true. Uzumaki had to be annoying and point out the fact that maybe his former friend had analyzed his quirk, which meant he probably figured out the weakness of his quirk and abilities.

If Bakugou didn't know that the blond-haired girl was sharp then he would discard her words and attack Deku ruthlessly, but Uzumaki would never give someone advice unless she thought it was important. He knew from the amount of times that the two of them argued that Uzumaki wouldn't be afraid to shout at him for being stupid.

The last thing he wanted was to have that girl yelling at him for something that could be avoided.

Now what did she tell him to do?

To separate Deku from that fluffy girl that was what Uzumaki wanted him to do. She wanted him to distract the boy so that she would be the one to capture him, because frankly she didn't trust him to do it. The girl never said it but Bakugou could read between the lines.

Uzumaki didn't think he could capture Deku without killing him.

"Just like I thought," Deku muttered, looking up at him. There was a trail of sweat running down his face but the confidence in his former friend's eyes told him that the boy wasn't frightened. "As long as I'm his opponent, Kacchan's priority would be to beat me up."

 _Most of our classmates haven't know you long enough to analyze how you work, but that isn't the case for Izuku._

Bakugou tightened his fist and stared hard at his former friend, trying to control the storm of emotions inside of him. Uzumaki was right when she said that Deku could read him. If she had never yelled at him, never called him out for it then he would never presume that the boy would know him this well. If Uzumaki hadn't told him to distract Deku then he would have straight out attack the boy. How the hell could Uzumaki notice these things? Was she right to be worried about Deku? No, she was wrong. He was still better than Deku, still better than everyone else.

 _Do you know what is the scariest type of opponent? The one that uses his head. Izuku is a problem because he isn't dumb._

"Uraraka, go on without—"

The moment Deku began to speak, Bakugou rushed towards him. Jumping high, he twisted his leg and tried to kick the green-haired boy on the head, only to find that Deku wrapped his leg with tape. The blond-haired boy narrowed his eyes and felt his throat rumble at the shaky smile on his former childhood friend's lips. Was the bastard cocky? Did he really think that he know him all that well? Was he that predictable when he fought? No. He was supposed to be the best of the best. He was supposed to be a lot better than Deku.

' _It is fucking annoying that you think having a great quirk will get you far."_

Why the hell did he keep remembering her words? Why couldn't he ignore it like everyone else? Bakugou asked himself, glaring at Deku. Why couldn't he pretend to not hear her words? Why did her words always seem to get to him? She wasn't anything special. She was just the annoying kid that pretended to be happy so why did her words hit him? It wasn't like he cared about what Uzumaki thought of him. Unlike most boys in their class, he never cared to have that girl's fawning over him.

He mentally shook his head and reminded himself that this wasn't the time to be thinking of that girl. It was time for him to get himself out of this stupid mess and separate the two of them. Flickering his eyes at their surroundings, he came to one conclusion on how to get himself out of the tape. Swinging his fist, Bakugou felt his lips twitched when the younger teen let go of the tape and rolled over.

Right now, he needed to think of a way to capture Deku.

Knowing this, Bakugou didn't say a word when the younger boy run away from him. If he wanted to prove Uzumaki wrong then he needed to think of a way to capture Deku without using his teammate. He needed to make sure that Deku never think of helping his own teammate. He wanted this plan to go without a hitch and prove that girl wrong when she said that his childhood friend knows him.

"You tricked me didn't you?" Bakugou snarled as he tried to think of a plan to counteract Izuku. "Were you having a laugh all this time? Well Deku? Your quirk is actually damn flashy, ain it? Why don't you use it?"

A thought suddenly occurred to him when he asked the last question. Why didn't Deku use his quirk? If he had super strength then shouldn't it be easy for him to use it? Something wasn't adding up. They have known each other for years, had been friends until Deku proved to be quirkless so why hadn't he shown it to him? If Deku's quirk was superstrength then wouldn't he have shown signs of it when they were kids? There had been times when Bakugou couldn't control his quirk; days where he destroyed his toys.

It wasn't until he was six that those incidents stopped.

Wait a second, could Izuku control it?

Memories of Aizawa's test came through his mind and Bakugou realized dimly just how messed up Deku's finger was when he repeated his test for the second time. Wouldn't it be Deku overdoing his limit? The more he thought about it with a clear head, the more things were not making sense. If Deku had a quirk since he was young then wouldn't he have learnt to control it by now? But if it came to him only recently then it makes sense for him not to be able to control it.

So if he forced Deku to use that quirk then it would be easy to capture him wouldn't it?

He probably wouldn't have think of this if Uzumaki hadn't pointed it out to him.

Shit, he was going to owe the blond for this wasn't he? He grimaced. Did he even have enough money to pay for her ramen? No, he probably didn't but he did owe her one.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Naruto could hear the soft footsteps that definitely belong to Ochako. She allowed her lips to twitch upwards when she heard the girl's attempts of making her footsteps quiet. What was her new friend's plan? Was the girl going to ambush her? Was she going to distract her in order to capture the weapon? She smiled when she heard Ochako's sharp intake of breath from the right side.

Smiling widely, the blonde opened her eyes and said. "Since you are here by yourself, I presumed Izuku is too busy trying to prove himself to Bakugou that he hadn't considered just running away and helping you capture me."

Ochako blinked her eyes at the observation and the blonde curled her lips into a frown. Sometimes it was frightening how similar her relationship with Sasuke was with Izuku and Bakugou. She had known from the way that Izuku defended Bakugou and the hero worship in his eyes that the boy would be reckless enough to challenge him. It was something she used to do to get Sasuke to acknowledge the fact that she was a rival to him. She used to fight her best friend because she wanted him to see that she wasn't like the other kids.

Although Naruto didn't know what Izuku wanted from Bakugou.

"H-How is there more than one weapon? I thought your quirk allowed you to enhance your abilities," Ochako stuttered, staring at the weapons surrounding them. "Is this even allowed?"

"Well he never stated that it wasn't okay for us to make more copies of the weapon," Naruto pointed out, wrapping her arms over her head. "If there is one thing I'm good at, it is looking for loopholes."

She might be a failure when it came to being a shinobi but Naruto knew loopholes. When she first became friends with Hinata and learnt of her struggles with her father, she began to learn about the security of the clan. She would memorize the guard's schedule and the layout of the house until she found a flaw in the system. Once she figured it out, Naruto would prank them. When accused, she would say with a smile that she thought the Hyuga clan had a superior security system and that she had never been inside the compound.

Only Hinata knew different.

When Iruka-sensei said that she wasn't allowed to talk in class, Naruto would send notes to her skipping buddies. It used to drive her former teacher mad because she would always point out that he never told her that she wasn't allowed to send notes. He would sigh, pinch his nose and then correct himself by saying that she wasn't allowed to talk and send notes to her friends.

Naruto shook her head and glanced at the decoys before looking back at Ochako, who was bitting her lips as she stared at the weapons surrounding them. No doubt the girl knew it would be risky to touch one of her fake weapons since it could cost them the whole thing.

"You know it will be very risky for you to take one of these nuclear weapons," Naruto informed her, tilting her head. "I made nine decoys and each one of them looks identical to the real one, so you can't really tell which one is which. If you had any thoughts of attacking me with any objects then I should inform you that I didn't take any chances…so I had Bakugou destroy everything and wipe it off the floor."

She could see the panic in her friend's eyes and the blond-haired girl almost felt sorry for her friend. It was clear that her new friend didn't really have many tricks up her sleeve, which was usually fine but Naruto had the advantage. She was a prankster and any good prankster knew how boring it could be if you used the same joke. A variety was needed and the same goes for heroism and being a ninja. It was why most ninjas knew so many jutsu because just relying on one of them could make it easy for your enemy to predict you.

It was why Kakashi-sensei was so cool.

"Deku!" Ochako cried, looking frantically at the scene around them. "I got discovered by Naruto! Sorry!"

Oh she was now calling Izuku?

The blonde grinned and snapped her fingers. Grinning wildly, Naruto watched as the weapons disappeared in a puff of smoke and replaced with her clones. Ochako screeched and stared at her in confusion but her clones just smiled before tackling the girl.

"I thought your quirk just enhance your abilities," Ochako cried, struggling against her clones' hold.

Naruto raised her eyebrow. "Why the hell would you think I can just do that? My quirk allows me to manipulate chakra which means that I can do just about everything; making myself faster and stronger is just one tiny bit."

"What is chakra?" Ochako asked as her clones tied her up with the capture tape that All Might had given them to use.

"Life energy," Naruto answered.

With those words, Naruto took the communicator from Ochako's ears. If she was going to play the villain then Naruto was going to do her role well. What kind of villain would she be if she didn't take away Ochako's headphone? A terrible villain that was what. She grinned at Ochako before placing the headphone on her ear.

"Oi, Izuku you better hurry up," Naruto said through Ochako's headpiece, smiling widely at the pale-faced girl. "Y'know it wasn't very smart of you to let Ochako come here by herself but knowing you, you probably thought that a fist fight with me would be dangerous but don't think just because I'm not as smart as you that I don't know how to plan. Just because we're learning to be heroes doesn't mean I can't act like a villain, doesn't mean I can't be unpredictable. In this situation, you only have five minutes to come here and save her ass before I make her pay for trying to ruin my nefarious plans."

"Naruto-san!"

"Naruto-san? We're enemies, Midoriya," Naruto said, grinning. "Until the trial ends, you've to call me Uzumaki."

"N...Uzumaki-san!"

They got a lot of work to do, Naruto thought, turning off the transmission and staring at the furious eyes of her friend. Had she been harsh in tying her up? Then again, weren't villains supposed to be harsh? There was no such thing as a good villain as her experience taught her. Gazo murdered Inari's father. Itachi murder his whole family in front of Sasuke, who was just eight years old.

Yet as Naruto watched Ochako tried to get rid of the tape, she recalled just how terrible she could be. Didn't she also try to tie up Sasuke because she wanted to know why Sakura hated her? How could she think she could be a villain when she did such terrible things too? But then again, she did know Sasuke would get out. He was the one who taught her how to get herself out of the ropes when they were younger.

"When I get the time, I will teach you an easy way to escape from the ropes," Naruto said, taking a seat on the ground. "And I'm sorry for tying you up like that but I don't like to lose and I don't want to take any chances that you might interfere with Bakugou and Izuku's fight."

"You are not going to help, Bakugou?" Naruto nodded her head and the brown-haired girl frowned. "Why not? If you don't like losing then why aren't you going to help him?"

The blond-haired girl looked down at her hands and then to her confused classmate. "You probably never wanted someone's acknowledgment the way Izuku wants Bakugou, but I did. I know how frustrating it can be when the person you look up to, thinks that you are weak. I know how fucking painful it can be when they underestimate how good you can be. I also know how it can destroy a friendship. Bakugou and Izuku might not be friends anymore but I won't let them end up having the relationship I had."

She never wanted anyone to experience what she had experienced.

* * *

Rubbing his chin, Bakugou stared up at the ceiling as he tried to think of a plan to deal with Deku. What was Deku's weak points? If he made him use that quirk then would he be able to survive it? From what he remembered from yesterday, the guy's fingers were messed up from just using it. What should he do to draw it out? couple of months ago, he could easily frightened Deku but Deku wasn't the same person anymore. He had noticed the small changes in the boy but he thought it was due to Uzumaki's presence that he changed. Until Uzumaki befriended Izuku, the boy had never had any guts to stand up against him.

What the hell did Uzumaki do to change him?

Fighting him head on wouldn't be a problem, Bakugou thought, clenching his hands into a fist. No, the problem was the fact he didn't know how much of his weak points were spotted by the boy. Not once in his life, he had ever considered Deku a problem. He had always been useless, the least special person, because he lacked a quirk.

Maybe, he could use the bracers to hit the boy...that would avoid fighting close range with the boy.

" _If you use that quirk of yours without any plans then the whole building can collapse."_

Uzumaki was annoying! Bakugou thought, growling as he clenched his hands into a fist. She hadn't pointed that out to him then he would probably use his bracer to unleash a huge explosion but, Uzumaki had a point. He wasn't going to prove Uzumaki right about him. She acted like she knew him but the girl didn't know him. She might have guts and maybe even his respect, she didn't know him.

He really had to use his head didn't he?

What could he use? A surprise attack? No, Izuku might expect it but it might be the only way to win. He licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? Attacking Izuku head on must be the only way to win.

 **~X~**

"I thought Uzumaki's quirk just allowed her to enhance her abilities," One of the students said, staring at the camera which showed Naruto talking to Ochako. All Might frowned at those words. That was what he presumed too but from the way she used her clones, it seemed like that wasn't what her quirk allowed her to do. After all Aizawa mentioned that the girl's quirk didn't cancel when he activated it, which meant that her quirk wasn't what everyone thought it was.

He rubbed his chin as he remembered the battle he watched during the entrance exam. Uzumaki had used her fist to defeat the robots and nothing else. If she could used clones then why hadn't she used them? What was different now? He stared at the girl, wondering perhaps that the information the girl gave them was false. He grimaced. If Naruto lied to them about this then what else could the girl have lied about? He stared at the camera with Bakugou, who had slammed his fist against Izuku's face but only for the boy to block it.

There was something that wasn't right, All Might thought, staring at his strangest student. Looking at the girl carefully, he noticed pain and loneliness as well as so many other emotions. The girl may be fifteen but the fact she was in pain was worrying. He remembered being fifteen, being naive and the good old days. This young girl had the eyes of someone who held the weight of the world on her shoulder.

The girl had the eyes of someone who went through so much suffering and All Might wondered what the girl had went through. He glanced at his students, noting the fact that most of them didn't have the same kind of eyes like Naruto. Perhaps, the only one with eyes that held similar emotions was perhaps young Shouto but, the boy's pain paled in comparison to the girl.

"Why is Uzumaki so calm?" One of the students asked. "Why isn't she going to help Bakugou deal with Izuku? Why is she just chatting with Ochako?"

"She trusts Bakugou," All Might answered, staring at his students. "If there is one thing teammates must have, it is trust."

Everyone blinked their eyes and gaped at him. "Uzumaki trust Bakugou? They're always fighting and insulting each other? How could they learn to trust each other with that kind of relationship?"

"They came from the same Middle School didn't they?" Shouto pointed out, staring at Naruto. "They might fight and argue but they still know each other. Uzumaki probably knows that Bakugou can take care of himself which is why she isn't attempting to help him."

"Isn't that arrogant of her?"

Or maybe wise of her, All Might thought, staring at the furious eyes of Bakugou as he aimed a fake punch on Izuku, causing a fake explosion. Bakugou maneuvered himself to be behind Izuku before kicking him in the back. He barely know the child but All Might could tell that there was issues to be resolved between the two boys. Naruto must know those two needed to get it out of the system hence why she hadn't decided to help out Bakugou.

"He deliberately misled his opponent and used his explosion ability to redirect his midair trajectory to his advantage," Shouto said as Bakugou kicked Izuku in the back. "Looking at him, you wouldn't think he was the clever type and the same could be said for Uzumaki. Bakugou showed subtle motor skills while Uzumaki made a plan that took into account of her opponent ambushing her."

Momo nodded. "We all initially presumed that Uzumaki's quirk would be the one at a disadvantage as she made us believe that her quirk only allows her to enhance her abilities, however she hid the true extent of her abilities. The information she showed during the quirk test was misleading as we presumed she did her absolute best in the test; we never considered it could go beyond what she showed. It isn't something a hero would do."

"But what is her quirk exactly? How can she use it to disguise her clones?"

Denki asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the clones who had smiles on their face.

Momo frowned. "Perhaps her quirk is a strange combination of her parents."

"Whatever the case is, Uzumaki isn't someone we should underestimate is she?" Denki asked, staring at the girl. "Her quirk might be kinky but it is quite dangerous."

It's dangerous because she knows how to use it to her advantage, All Might thought, staring at the smiling girl. How many fifteen-year-olds would have thought of this? The girl had misled her classmates, allowing her to make them seem like fools. It was wrong and not very hero-like but in this situation, it was a smart move to be done.

You could never know all your villains quirk.

* * *

Bakugou punched Izuku on the back, watching as the boy flew against the walls. It was killing him not to use his bracers but they were in a building. He knew the sweat he produced would be enough to destroy the building, which would be good to beat Izuku but bad because it would cause harm to Uzumaki. The annoying girl would snarl and tell him he was an idiot to let his temper control him.

He fingered the tape that Uzumaki handed him before they entered the building. She had just handed him the tape without any words, just telling him that it would be useful to have in the battle. In this situation, Bakugou knew the only way to win was just to capture Izuku. If they weren't in a building, he would fucking hurt the boy for what he did.

With that thought, he swung his right fist at him and growled when the young boy grabbed hold of his arm. He swung his left fist. Izuku ducked the attack, letting go of his hand. Bakugou snarled and grabbed Izuku's right arm. Hovering, Bakugou shifted the boy's weight and slammed against the floor. He felt his temper bubbled as he stared at the motionless body of Izuku.

He wanted to yell at him, to tell him to use his quirk but Bakugou knew from looking back that something wasn't right about Izuku's quirk. Still, he wanted to punch the boy for looking down at him.

"Oi Bakugou, what are you doing? I thought our agreement was that I will capture him," Uzumaki asked through the headpiece. "I already captured Ochako and I think you guys fought long enough."

"I'm teaching Deku a lesson," Bakugou snarled, glaring at the running boy. He stomped closer to the boy, who was now running away from him.

"Teach him a lesson? Bakugou! Don't let your damn personal pride come between you and the damn trial!" Uzumaki snarled and Bakugou would bet his pocket money that the girl was scowling through the headphone. "Why the hell do you want to do it now? Can't you just wait till after school and confront him? That way I could stop you from doing something stupid!"

"Shut up Uzumaki, this is between Deku and me!" He yelled, staring at the frightened boy. "I hadn't used the bracers because of your stupid words! Now let me deal with my beef with him! The little shit had been looking down on me for a long time! The fact he got a quirk isn't right!"

Uzumaki growled. "Your beef? You treat him like shit because he doesn't think you're the strongest person in the world? The fact he treated you like a normal human being? The fact that he wants to become better than you! Asshole, let me tell you what is beef. Beef is when you are best friends for nine fucking years and he decides to murder you. Beef is when he tells you that the bond you have means nothing to him. Beef is when he tells you that he doesn't give a shit about how you feel! That is beef!"

"Uzumaki, don't speak about something you don't understand!"

"You're right, I don't understand about your shitty feelings," Uzumaki growled. "But what I do understand is the fact that you need to grow up and start seeing the real world. Your quirk might be amazing but you aren't the most special person! If you think about it, Deku is! He was quirkless which means that he was rare, do you know what you do with something rare, with someone who has no power to protect themselves? You protect it with your damn life."

"Whiskers…"

"Fine this isn't my business but Bakugou, remember this...that pride of yours would be the death of you!"

With those words, Uzumaki cut off the transmission. Bakugou stared at Deku, who stared at him thoughtfully. Why the hell was he looking so thoughtful? Why the hell did he look like he knew something he didn't know about? Bakugou shook his head and growled at the boy before running towards the boy. Without a second thought, he tried to swing his left fist against Deku's head, just as Deku swung his fist up.

Deku blocked his attack and yelled out, "Smash!"

The boy slumped down to the ground and Bakugou felt the ground trembled. He blinked his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, noticing that it was starting to crumbled. What the hell was Deku thinking? Bakugou thought, staring at the boy, whose arm was now broken.

Wasn't he thinking of the damage it could have done to the others?

"Why? Why the hell did you do that?" Bakugou snarled, glaring at the boy.

Izuku struggled to stand up and stared at him with determined eyes. "This was the only way I could think of to help Ochako out of Naruto's ropes."

He used his attack to create a diversion, Bakugou thought, staring numbly at the black-haired boy.

"It probably would have worked if I hadn't gotten Ochako and the weapon out of the way," Uzumaki said through the microphone, snapping him out of his thoughts. Bakugou blinked his eyes. "I didn't expect Izuku to do that but it was damn reckless of him! I mean come on, we got a nuclear weapon here! What the hell would have happened if the thing went off!"

"Whiskers, it's not real!"

"So? I'm pretending it's real."

Bakugou rubbed his temple and wondered perhaps for the first time in his life, why the hell Deku put up with her.

"It's a tie!" All Might declared as the timer went off.

Why the hell did they have to tie with Deku?

* * *

"The best person in this match was young Naruto," All Might declared to their class. Naruto blinked her eyes at this declaration before grinning widely at their sensei while everyone else just frowned. The blonde couldn't blame them. She was kind of surprised that All Might decided that she was the best person in this match since her team didn't win. They might have lost if she hadn't felt the shaking from the ground and decided to move Ochako out of the way.

"Why? She kept her quirk's abilities a secret?"

"I don't like showing off what I can do," Naruto informed her classmates. Taking a deep breath, she forced back the memory that threatened to consume her. This wasn't the time for her to remember what she used to be like. "The more I keep my abilities a secret, the easier it was for me to make sure that people underestimate me. If I was flashy then all of you would have thought a thousand ways to counteract my quirk and I didn't want that."

It wasn't just that but Naruto didn't want to be the girl that she used to be. She didn't want to show people what she got, only for it to blow up in her face. She used to show off her abilities to get attention but Naruto didn't want people's attention. She didn't want to be reminded of how stupid she used to be. She didn't want to think about how reckless she was or that she used to gloat about her clones to Sasuke, who used to envy her for her use of jutsu.

Unlike Sasuke and the other kids in the village, Naruto had so much chakra that she could use the shadow clone jutsu without any problem.

"Does anyone know why I chose young Naruto as the best person in this match?"

"Yes All-Might-sensei," Momo said, drawing Naruto's attention to the tall girl. "It's because Uzumaki was very well-adapted to the situation. While Bakugou had tried to avoid causing an explosion, the boy had taken his issues and prolonged the fight which resulted in Midoriya using his attack against them. Midoriya also used his personal issues with Bakugou and caused half the building to collapse, making it an idiotic move. Urakaka underestimated Uzumaki and hadn't considered the chance that Uzumaki had a few tricks up her sleeves. However, the idea to ambush Uzumaki was good but it lacked good planning. Uzumaki, on the other hand, avoided a direct battle and used her clones to ambush Urakaka, effectively capturing the hero while avoiding damaging to the weapon. If this was not enough, she made several copies of the weapon, making it very difficult for Urakaka to know which weapon was the real one, thus making it a battle of wits. However, Uzumaki isn't perfect as she allowed Bakugou free-reined to deal with Izuku."

"This was only a tie because of the time limit, if they had been given enough time then the villains would have won."

Naruto whistled. "I had a reason to allow Bakugou to deal with Izuku."

"There's a reason why you didn't do what you said you would do?" Bakugou demanded. "You lied to me!"

Everyone stared at her and raised their eyebrows but Naruto just shook her head at them. "Would you have listened to me if I didn't say those words to you? Bakugou, you are an asshole that needs to face the fact that you aren't the best person here. Also you made it clear just now that you weren't going to let me capture him even if I hadn't lied to you. Even if I hadn't I told you to distract Izuku and separate him from Ochako then you would have chased him. I told you to distract him since the two of you have issues that need to be solved. I needed you to face the fact that you were wrong about Izuku and give the acknowledgment that Izuku wants. If I came in to stop the fight then it would never be solved, because the two of you are idiots when it comes to talking about your problems."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Bakugou hissed while everyone shook their heads at them.

"Didn't I tell you that Izuku knows you? I told you not to let your guard down but in the last minute you decided to let it down," Naruto said, crossing her arms against her chest. "If I hadn't felt the ground trembled and made my clones get Ochako and the weapon out of the way, we could have gotten hurt."

Bakugou grimaced at the reminder. "Yeah right! You didn't make a plan when it came to Deku!"

"If I made a plan would you have followed it!"

"Yes, I would have Uzumaki!"

"You never listened to me!"

"I listened plenty of times!"

"You never listened unless it involves you!"

"Well this time it involved me!"

"You and Izuku had your shit to deal with, you think it would be dealt with if I interfered!" She snapped. "If anything, it would make things worse because I'm the one who resolved it and not you two. This is between you and him, not between the three of us."

"If you had given a plan then we would have won!"

"...They argue like an old-married couple," Denki commented.

"Shut up, sparky!" Bakugou snarled, causing the boy to gulped.

Naruto glared at the boy before staring at Bakugou, who stared right back at her before glaring at the window. She sighed. Once the school day was over, she would talk to the boy about his issues. If there was one thing she didn't want to happen, it was for him to do things he would regret.

She couldn't save Sasuke but Naruto could make sure Bakugou doesn't end up becoming the very thing he was trained to capture.

Though, Naruto doubt that Bakugou would become a villain because unlike Sasuke, Naruto knew that becoming a villain would never ever help him to achieve his goals.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this story to their favourites and follows**.

* * *

Aizawa looked at the piece of paper in his hands and then at the building in front of him. The Bean Palace was a small café in the middle of the city. The café was decorated in the shape of a cute cat and for a brief moment, he wondered if there were any cats or if the waitress dressed in cosplay. He prayed to god that the latter was not the case because he would tell Uzumaki to work somewhere else.

Shaking his head, the young man pushed the door open and entered the café. The café was decorated with pictures of cute kittens and several of the waitress had a cat ear headband, but other than that, the coffee shop was a normal place. In fact, it was warm and friendly with the warm colours and the happy smiles of the waiters and the waitress.

"Welcome, sir!" Aizawa turned his head and looked at the waitress with the smile. "Can you wait just one moment? There might be a table that will become free soon."

He thinned his lips. "I'm not here to drink coffee…I'm here to see your boss about one of your fellow waitress."

The young woman frowned at him and glanced at the cashier, where a middle aged man stood with his arms behind his back as he leaned against the chair. Was that his student's boss? Well, he seemed to be a very relaxed person since he did not seem to panic despite the many customers. Then again, it was proof that his café was doing really well.

In fact looking around the café, he noticed that most of the customers were either students or old women with their grandchildren.

"Hikaru tells me that you want to talk to me about one of my waitress?" The owner said, snapping Aizawa from his observations. Aizawa turned to look at the balding middle-aged man, who had a weary look on his face. He nodded his head at the man's question and this earned a sigh from the man.

Taking a deep breath, the middle-aged man gestured for him to take a seat in one of the few empty tables. He thinned his lips and debated about whether or not, he needed to sit down. Was there any point for them to sit down? Yes, they might need to have a talk but it might not take long. It would not hurt him if he decided to have a seat and talk to the man that hired his student.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" The middle aged man asked him as he waved his hand to the waitress.

"You heard the boy, bring him some tea and I want an Irish Coffee." The young woman scribbled down the order and scurried to the kitchen. The owner rubbed his forehead as he stared at the waitress, looking concern about the woman. "Now which one of my waitress, do you want to talk about?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The bald man groaned. "What the hell did the brat do this time? Is she falling behind in one of her subjects? I told the brat that if she is falling behind in her schoolwork then she needs to cut down her working hours."

"Uzumaki has not done anything."

The man nodded. "If the kid hasn't done anything then why are you here?"

"There are couple of things that I am concern about when it comes to your worker," Aizawa admitted, taking the cup of tea from the waitress hand. The bald man thinned his lips at his words before putting a blank face. Hmm, did the man have an idea on what his concern was? And if he did then was he willing to tell him everything that he needed to know?

"What do you want to know when it comes to the brat?"

"What do you know about Naruto?"

"Not a lot," the man rubbed his chin. "But I know that the kid will work herself to death if I allowed her. If it were not for the fact that the kid has no one to rely on then I would order her not to work so much. Even then, she will tell me that she wants to keep herself busy."

This did not surprise him since his student's form informed him that she worked six times a week. However, it did surprise him that his young student wanted to keep herself busy. Why would she want to keep busy? Was there a chance that his student went through something traumatic? Or was there something else that he had not considered.

"Do you know anything else?"

"The kid might smile and act happy but she is not really that happy," the boss took a sip of his coffee. "If anything, the kid is suffering from her sadness but she won't let anyone in."

"And how do you know this?"

"My quirk allows me to see emotions," the boss admitted. "And while the kid pretends to be happy, I can literally see the emotions flowing through her. If it was not for the fact that I know the brat is stubborn then I would tell her to go through therapy."

"Therapy?"

"To be honest, I should have made her go through therapy from the moment I saw her," the middle-aged man said, rubbing his shoulders. "She was a starving thirteen-year-old girl and who was willing to steal my food to get it. If it was not for the fact that I feel her emptiness and the lingering pain inside of her, I would have called the police."

"Naruto was starving?"

"It was obvious from the way that she kept eying my pasta," the boss chuckled. "God if it wasn't for the fact that I was willing to give her more food, the girl would have fled and refused my suggestion for her to go to school. In fact, I told her that if she wanted to repay me then she needed to go to school and work in my café."

"You asked her to work for you? I would have thought that it was the other way around."

"I had a feeling that she didn't have anyone to keep an eye on her and just last year, she confirmed my theory," the man admitted. He placed his hands against his cheeks. "And to be honest, I am starting to see Naruto like another daughter. It is really hard for someone not to care for her."

"Does Naruto ever talk about her past?"

"Only that she lost her parents when she was a baby," The boss grimaced. "But that is all. She doesn't tell anyone about what is going through her head or why she is always in pain. In fact, she has barely open up to anyone and I am no psychologist but I know it isn't healthy."

"How about friends? Do you know any of her friends that isn't in U.A High?"

"Does Naruto even let herself have time to meet them? Even though I have seen her classmates come and go through the school, not once had she allowed herself to hang out with them." The boss complained. "Any boss would be happy to have such a hard-working girl but I am not cruel."

Aizawa stared at the frustrated man and mulled over what he had just confirmed. Everything that the man had described when it came to his student were the signs of someone suffering, but he could not confirm what the girl was suffering from. There were several ideas running through his head about what could be the mental disease but none of them made sense until he got to the bottom of her past.

If the girl had a lack of trust and was not close to anyone then he would need to fix that, wouldn't he?

* * *

 **The next day**

"Good work with yesterday's battle training."

Naruto yawned and looked up from her table to see her homeroom teacher holding a bunch of papers. What the hell were those papers for? Did they have to fill in another form? What was it with school and forms? She rubbed her eyes and listened half-heartedly as the man explained to them that he looked over their results and evaluations from All-Might.

She forced herself to smile at Aizawa when he turned his tired eyes at her. The man thinned his lips before turning his attention to Bakugou, who had a tense look on his face. Was he going to get into trouble? He did nearly destroyed the building and got everyone hurt? Then again, she was not exactly a perfect example too. There had been times when her recklessness had gotten her into trouble.

Too many times to count if you asked Iruka.

"Bakugou, you need to grow up already," Aizawa declared. "You should stop wasting your talent."

Her classmate gritted his teeth. "I got it."

Naruto knitted her eyebrows when she heard those words. Was he not going to throw a trantrum like he always did? Was he actually growing up? The world must be ending. She pinched herself, earning a giggle from Mina. The tickle of pain told her that she was not under a genjutsu. For the first time since she met her fellow blonde, he had shown that he was willing to listen.

"It seems that Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm," their teacher said, looking down at the paper on the top of the pile. "You need to learn how to control your quirk because just trying isn't going to cut it. I don't know how many times I have to repeat it until you get the message. However you do have potential, presuming that you can overcome this."

Izuku flushed red at those words and Naruto almost had the urge to tease her friend. If it was not for the fact that their teacher was going to scold her, she would have teased him for his tomato-like face. Instead, she just had to settle for a chuckle and wait for the man to call out their names before going back to his lair. When five seconds passed and there was no sign that he was going to call out their names, the blonde began to worry.

"I am going to talk to all of you about homeroom business," Aizawa said. "But today you will pick your vice-president."

"Our vice-president? What about our class president?" Iida questioned.

"I have already chosen your class president for you," Everyone blinked their eyes and Naruto felt a sense of horror when the tired man fixed his eyes on her. "Naruto will be the class president."

"Why me? Shouldn't we have a vote on this? I mean there are better candidates then me!"

Their teacher thinned his lips. "Normally, we would have a vote on this but I have my reasons for making you the class president."

What reasons would he have to make such a big mistake? For all he knew, she might be the worse leader that their class would ever have. If she was lucky and found someone with a dimension hoping quirk then she might be out of here in two weeks. This was a big mistake. Honestly, she could name several people that could lead better than her.

He must be insane.

"Aizawa-sensei must have seen your leadership qualities," Iida said before anyone could argue with their teacher about his actions. "And it is normal that the one with the best heroic qualities should be the one that lead us."

What leadership quality? And what was so heroic about her? She could only talk to people and that was it. It was not like she could grab people's attention and tell them what to do. When Naruto was in Team Seven, it was either Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke that was calling all the shots. Not once had they ever allowed her to voice out her thoughts and she had been content since she was an idiot.

What the hell was that man thinking?

She placed her head on the table and listened half-heartedly as her classmates debated about who was going to become Vice-President. What could be the reason for Aizawa choosing her? She already had too many things on her plate when it came to finding a way back home, work and figuring out a way to save her best friend. Her workload should be enough for the man to give her mercy.

This man was more troublesome than she thought he would be.

* * *

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Todoroki blinked his eyes when he saw that his class president was taking a seat in front of him. Why did the girl asked if she was going to take a seat anyway? And didn't she usually sit with Midoriya and his friends? He flickered his eyes towards the group and then to Uzumaki, who had a large smile plastered on her lips. Was it normal for her to give such huge smiles? It felt almost fake.

"Why did you ask me when you already decided to take a seat? And don't you always sit with Midoriya?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulder. "I have been told that it is polite and yeah I always sit with him, but I felt like I needed to get to know the quietest guy in our class. I can't really call myself the Class President if I don't even know who the hell you are."

"It has been three days."

"I'm not good with names," she snapped her chopsticks. "I am good with faces but not so much with names, not unless I find their names weird or if the guy is an asshole. Since you haven't done anything, I can't remember your name."

"You have a way with words."

"Did you just make a joke?"

He blinked his eyes and knitted his eyebrows together as the blond-haired girl cracked a small smile. Out of all the smiles that he had seen from his classmate, this felt like the sunshine shinning on him. It was just so binding that he had to turn his face from her. Was it normal for someone to be so binding? In fact, when was the last time someone gave him such a warm smile?

When he thought about it, his mother hadn't given him many warm smiles.

"I just said a fact."

"It sounded like sarcasm," the girl replied before shoving some ramen in her face. "It is fine since I didn't even think you can say anything with any emotions."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You are like a robot since you don't show any emotions," she explained, giving him a smile. "I find it weird that Bakugou is always angry but I haven't seen anyone that doesn't show any emotions at all. Even my best friend showed emotions…unless you count scowling as an emotion."

He thinned his lips when he saw the smile on her lips did not reflect the sadness in her eyes. He always saw the girl joking around with Mina and arguing with Bakugou, but not once had he ever seen in sadness. In the corner of his eye, he could see Bakugou scowling at them. Why was the blond-haired boy scowling at him? Was there something that he did not know?

He glanced at Uzumaki, who continued to speak with so much enthusiasm, and then to Bakugou and his friends. Kirishima kept flickering his eyes towards them before whispering to his friends, earning a larger scowl from the blond-haired boy.

"Are you and Bakugou close?"

"We used to do projects together and we were paired up," Naruto replied. "But we are not really that close."

 _RING._

Everyone began screaming at the ring. He could only watch with blank eyes as everyone stood up from the chair before stampeding towards the exit. Shoto glanced at his classmate, who had a strange look in her eyes before glancing everywhere. She stood up from the table and looked out to the window, where there was nothing but the trees.

"Uzumaki, we need to leave."

"Why can I feel it?" Uzumaki muttered, shaking her head. "And why do we need to leave?"

"Can't you hear the alarms?"

"I can hear them but we are not in danger," the blond-haired girl replied. "If we were in danger then there would be teachers coming in here but they aren't here. The only question is why were the alarms rung?" She frowned and looked out at the windows before grimacing. "Never mind, I know the answer to that question. We got reporters."

"Shoto, I need you to freeze off the entrance." He blinked his eyes and the girl sighed. "We need a way to get their attention and while I would stomp my feet on the ground, it would cause damage."

He nodded and did as she requested.

With the entrance frozen off, the crowds began to yell and scream for help and Shoto wondered how the girl was going to calm everyone down. He did not know much about his classmate, only that she was very warm and caring if her yelling at Bakugou was of any indication.

"Can all of you stop panicking like a bunch of babies?"

Or maybe not.

Everyone stopped their screaming and turned their eyes on his calm classmate, who had her arms folded against her chest. They blinked their eyes at the tiny girl, who slipped her hands into her skirt's pocket. She jerked her head to the window and for the first time, Shoto noticed that there were reporters inside the school grounds. Was that the reason for his classmate being calm? It made sense.

"There is nothing to worry about since we have a bunch of reporters inside the building," Uzumaki informed them. "Now how they got in is a different story. Another thing, which one of you people are seniors?"

Several people raised their hands up and the girl snorted.

"Instead of panicking like a bunch of babies, you should have been reassuring us and telling us juniors about leaving in an orderly manner," they flinched. "Another thing, you of all people should have known that the heroes would not have left us alone if there were intruders here. I am a first-year and I know this. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"S-Sorry." The seniors muttered.

"Now can everyone go back to their seats and finish their food? We still have ten more minutes of break time."

Everyone nodded and slowly went back to their seats, earning a sigh from his classmate. The girl rubbed the sides of her head before looking back to her bowl of ramen. Shrugging her shoulder, Naruto returned back to eating her noodles and acting like nothing ever happened.

Perhaps Aizawa-sensei was right in making the girl their class president.

~X~

"Today, All Might, myself and one other hero will supervise your basic hero training," Aizawa declared to them after the disaster that Naruto called their break. The man looked irritable and to be honest, the blond-haired girl could not blame him since he would have been forced to deal with those reporters. She glanced out at the window, where she could see nothing but trees.

If she hadn't seen those reporters then Naruto would have thought that _he_ would be here, which was stupid because no one found him. It was just her imagination but there was a nagging thought that told her that maybe she wasn't being stupid.

No, he could not be here.

He would have contacted her, wouldn't he? Her best-friend wouldn't have abandon her. It wasn't like him to abandon her. They had been friends for so long that it would be cruel for him to do something like this. Yup, it had to be her imagination.

' _He did try to kill you so it would not be far-fetched for him to abandon us.'_

"What are we doing exactly?" Sero asked.

"We are going to be preparing you for disaster reliefs from the fires to floods," Aizawa answered. "It is a rescue training!"

Rescue training? Could she do well in it? She could not even rescue her friend from that pedophile. She was a terrible person. It might be training but training could reflect her. She chewed on her lower lip and looked at her hands, which used to be stained in blood. Could she put the past behind her? And become a better hero. No, she needed to do this.

If she wanted to go back to Konoha then she might need some experience.

"It is up to each of you whether or not you want to wear your costumes," Aizawa-sensei informed them as he opened the lockers that contained their costumes. "Some of your costumes are ill-suited to this sort of activity. If that is all then get ready because we have a bus to catch."

Naruto nodded her head and went to her locker number. In the corner of her eye, she could see Todoroki flickering his eyes from her to Bakugou, who had an ugly scowl on his face. In fact when she thought about it, her fellow blonde had his eyes fixed on Todoroki. What was happening now? She didn't even think that those two knew each other.

Boys were weird, she decided as she made her way to the changing room.

* * *

"Naru-chan, you need to wake up. We arrived to USJ."

Naruto blinked and looked up from her seat to see Mina staring at her in concern. Had she fallen asleep as soon as she took a seat on the bus? She rubbed the back of her neck and followed her classmate to the large building. Everyone seemed so perky while she felt like a zombie. Maybe, the old man was right. It was time for her to cut down on the number of hours that she worked.

But she didn't want to keep thinking about the past.

The blonde did not miss the concern look from her teacher and for a brief moment, she wondered if her teacher knew about the number of hours that she worked. She hadn't actually specified the number of hours that she worked in the form since it would have gotten raised eyebrows from everyone.

"Welcome everyone to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

Were they being trained by an astronaut? Naruto could not help but asked herself as the man began to drone on and on about the facility. She knew that the man wasn't actually an astronaut but he reminded her of the ones on television with his hero costume. The blond-haired girl felt her whole body shiver as a familiar energy washed over her.

Why was she feeling that energy again?

"Where is All Might?" Aizawa-sensei asked, snapping her from her thoughts. "I thought that he was meeting us here."

Oh right, their homeroom teacher had mentioned this to them and it was strange that the man was not here to supervise them. She glanced at her classmates, who were more concern about talking about their training then to talk about their missing supervisor. To be honest, she would be the same but Naruto could not feel enough energy to be enthusiastic.

Instead, she was more focused on the source of the familiar energy. No one in this world had chakra but there was someone in this area, who had chakra. How was it possible? Was it possible that she was wrong and Konoha was connected to this world? But she asked the doctors and they told her that there was no such thing as hidden villages or the land of fire.

She must be overthinking things.

"There are a couple of things that we need to get sorted," The hero informed them. "As I'm sure that many of you are aware, my quirk is called Blackhole and it can suck in and tear apart everything."

When that man put it in that way then Naruto could not help but think that the quirk was dangerous. She could only imagine the fear that he had when he was a kid. What if he sucked away his parents? Wouldn't that be cruel? You lived with your parents for a few years and then accidently killed them. Sometimes, she used to envy people that actually had quirks but it was times like these that she realized that she pitied them.

Quirks might be great but they could ruin people's lives.

"…In our super-powered society, the use of quirks are heavily restricted and monitored," the hero continued. "It may seem like that the system is a stable one, but we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for someone to die."

It did not need to be an uncontrollable quirk, Naruto mused to herself as she recalled her own experience with Sasuke. A person could suddenly decide to go mad and decide to kill the friend that was trying to be there for them. A person could go through some shitty things before deciding that they had enough. Wasn't that the reason her friend went mad?

Wasn't that why Sasuke nearly killed her?

"This class will show you a new perspective!" The astronaunt hero declared. "You will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm and I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you are meant to _**help**_ people."

But what if you were afraid to use your abilities? Naruto could not help but asked herself. She knew her abilities could save people but if she allowed her emotions to grab hold of her then it would spell danger. For goodness sake, she nearly murdered her best friend because of her anger and sadness. There was no way that she could use the Kyuubi to save people.

"What the heck is that?" Kirishima yelled. "Are those battle robots? Like the ones during the entrance exam?"

Naruto turned her head around and stared at the black hole in the middle of the building. There were a couple of people coming out of the hole and even from here, she could feel their hatred and anger. It should not scare her but she could only focus her eyes on the person beside the messy light blue hair.

This must be a mistake.

They told her that she was alone.

"Uzumaki, what is wrong?" Todoroki asked.

She felt her legs buckle as the memories of the battle in the Valley of the End washed over her. For three years, Naruto spent half of her time worrying about him. She used to be worried that he was being hurt by Orochimaru. She had nightmares about that day. Every time she closed her eyes, she would remember the coldness in his eyes. The bastard nearly murdered her. He placed a hole in her chest and put her in this world with no one to ask for help.

"Sasuke is here."

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know this is a very short chapter, compared to the length of time that it took me to update it, but I found it a struggle to rewrite this chapter.

* * *

 _What happened to him?_

This was the one thing Naruto could ask herself as she stared at the bottomless pits of her best friend's eyes. At first glance, the only thing that changed about her best friend was his height and the length of his hair. However the deeper she stared into his eyes, the more the girl could see the complete lack of emotions in his eyes. There was just nothing but cold, dead eyes staring at her.

She could feel water dripping down her face and a tightness, which she only felt in her dreams. There were several voices yelling at her but Naruto felt like someone placed a couple of headphones on her. Their voice felt like a distant buzz in her ears when compared to the thudding heart against her ribcage.

"Uzumaki! Do you know these villains?"

A tired smile crept on Naruto's lips as blue eyes stared into the black eyes of the one she called friend. Villain? Could she really think Sasuke as a villain? Villains were evil people. They were nothing, but people who did not care about anyone. The lifeless boy, in front of her, might have hurt her. He might have even tried to kill her but Sasuke did care for her at one point in their life.

A part of him might even still care about their friendship because why would he miss her heart? He cared for her because Sasuke was not the type to miss such an easy target. Instead of aiming to her heart, he chose to aim slightly above her heart as if trying to fool the both of them into thinking that he was capable of being cruel.

"Sasuke isn't a villain…my best friend cannot be a villain."

Everyone gawked at her admission, staring at her and then to her best friend. Black eyes didn't reveal his emotions but Naruto knew from looking at him that a part of him saw her as she saw him. They were the best of friends. When he lost everything, she had been there for him. When he had been so gloomy, all Naruto tried to do was cheer him up because she hated to see him sad.

"Best friend? Did you know he was going to be here?"

 _How could have I known?_

Sasuke never contacted her and never even tried to find her. The flicker of chakra today was proof that he planned to avoid her, which hurt even more. Did he blame her for this stupid mess? Or did he blame himself? She blamed the both of them. In the beginning, she blamed Sasuke. It had been easy because she always lay the blame on him. The girls bullying her? It was his damn fault.

She never blamed herself for getting close to him.

"I thought he was with Orochimaru," Naruto declared, blue eyes locked on Sasuke's dark eyes. "The doctors told me that there hadn't been anyone else with me when the Hero found me. So I was left alone in a world that was nothing like my home, a world where my dreams could never come true. It seems like I am not the only one who suffered through this."

Her heart clenched and her throat burned as images flashed before her eyes. She had been lucky. The doctors recommended her to go to school and while she never made a lot of friends, she did make a few. What did Sasuke do? What did these people do to him? Bile rose to her throat as more images flashed through her mind.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt a presence approaching her. She blocked a fist and stared into the black pits of her friend's eyes. In the corner of her eye, Naruto could see her classmates gawking and shaking at the speed that her friend attacked her. Only Bakugou and Todoroki did not seem to be frighten at the sight in front of them.

"I am surprised that you caught my punch, Dead Last."

There was a tone of blankness but Naruto could hear the lingering fondness in his voice. It was faint, almost easily dismissible but she knew him like the back of her hand. He was trying his hardest not to show his emotions to her, to fool her into thinking that he didn't give a crap about her.

Naruto had never been blind when it came to Sasuke.

It was for that reason she would not lose to him because she would bring him back to the light.

"Maybe you have gotten slower Bastard, because that wasn't fast."

"Uzumaki…" Naruto did not bother to turn her head around to look at her furious teacher. Why would she? From the eagerness in Sasuke's eyes, she knew he planned for them to fight again. Perhaps he gotten stronger and was trying to use her as a measuring stick or maybe he just wanted to pay her back for what their fight costed him.

Either way, this meeting was going to end as a fight.

"I thought I was alone in this crazy world and I was worried sick when I think about what Orochimaru might have done to you," Naruto whispered, blue eyes locked on him. "But I wonder if this is any better for you. I thought you wouldn't lower yourself to join these type of people. How are you any better than your big brother?"

She felt her lips twitched upwards when she caught sight of the rage bubbling in his eyes. An angry Sasuke was one that she could handle, not this emotionless robot that he was trying so hard to convince her that he was. Sasuke tried to swing his arm at her, but she grabbed hold of his arm, twisted it around until he stared at her.

"They offer me a chance to go back to our world," Sasuke growled. "I wouldn't have join them if someone here didn't try to use the Rasengan on me—it is your fault that we are in this mess."

She tightened her grip on him. "You blame me? It is also your fault that we are in this mess. You asked me to fight you and to finish what we started in the hospital. You used the Chidori just as I used the Rasengan so you have an equal blame for this. This isn't just my faullt. I wanted you to come back home to me, to Team Seven."

"Why?" He yelled back. "I told you time in and time out that Konoha won't make me stronger. Those bonds that you clung to so badly, they just bring us down. Why couldn't you ever stop to think that it was my choice to go to Orochimaru? Or were you too selfish to even comprehend the idea?"

Naruto felt her temper rise at his words and smashed her fist against his cheeks. The older boy held his ground but there was a faint red mark on his cheek from where her fist hit him. She felt her anger swirling inside her, tempting to consume her but she held herself back. Selfish? Was it selfish of her to want him by her side? Was it selfish for her to want him to choose a path filled with laughter and friendship? She never wanted him to be lonely.

She loves him so much that she never wanted him to be alone.

"Because I care for you, idiot," Naruto screeched. "Your brother got stronger in Konoha or did you forget that? If you went to Orochimaru then he would have taken your body, making you an empty shell of a person. You think I wanted that for you? I wanted you to live for goodness sake. Yes, I am selfish but that is because you are my first friend. The first person that acknowledge me when everyone hated me."

 _You are my first friend._

 _You are my first bond._

 _You were the first person to go out in the streets and not care about what the other villagers say about this._

She would have said those words if it was not for the fact that there was a black misty figure looming over them. Wasn't that the guy who stood beside the leader? Why did she have a bad feeling about this? She glanced at her fellow students, who stared at her and Sasuke with a mixture of fear and awe in their eyes. She looked at Aizawa, who had a calculating look in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I thought you know that you should never attack young women."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't see a young woman."

If he wanted to be petty then she would follow his lead.

"Well that is good because I see only a little boy." Naruto snarled, earning a growl from her best friend. The misty man could only flicker his eyes at the pair of them, giving them a look that spoke volumes about how unimpressed he was with their behavior. If anyone should be unimpressed then it should be her since she was dealing with this bullshit.

"Do you mind telling me what is your relationship with this young woman? Were the two of you in a relationship?"

Naruto felt her cheeks burned while Sasuke didn't show much expression except for a slight pinkness of his cheeks. The two of them hadn't been in a relationship even if there had been rumors that Sasuke had a crush on her. Other than that, what made this bastard think the two of them had been in a relationship? There might have been two kisses. One of them happened in their classroom while another happened in the Wave Mission.

She might have been a little bit too happy that Sasuke was alive.

"Naruto was my teammate."

"And we weren't in a relationship!"

The black-haired boy stared at her like she was an idiot for saying those words out loud. She could only glare at him. There was no chance in hell that she was allowing everyone to think that the two of them had been in a relationship. It would be lying about what happened between them. It would be the biggest lie she ever told.

There had been a possibility at one point but Naruto had no idea about now.

"In that case, I will have to alter the plans."

With those words, the man wrapped the pair of them and all Naruto could see was darkness.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

"What the hell just happened? Where did you take Naruto!"

Bakugou scowled at his classmate's words while everyone stared at the villain with you. In just a space of a few minutes, Uzumaki had managed to block the attack of an incoming villain, insulted said villain and hinting to everyone about her origins.

"If the girl is Uchiha-san partner then she is going to be a huge problem." The yellow eyes narrowed, giving it an even more sinister look to it. "The boy is one of the strongest comrades that we have, if that girl can rival him then we have a slight alteration to our plans. Uchiha-san did mention he had a teammate who could throw a punch which can rival All Might."

 _Rival All Might?_ Bakugou frowned at this revelation while the people around him broke into whispers at that declaration. He knew Whiskers was strong. He watched the girl twist the arm of their senior when he tried to put his hands on her. He seen the girl take down some gang members as if they were nothing but flies to her. However, he never seen her throw a punch like All Might.

Then again, it was not like he knew anything about Whiskers.

"Can Naruto really throw that kind of punch?" The pink skinned girl glanced at Deku and him as if the two of them could answer that question. _How the fuck would I know?_ _Whiskers never talked about her quirk except for the fact that she can use her energy to do a lot of things._ It would not be a stretch to presume her quirk would allow her to throw a strong punch.

"Thirteen! Evacuate the remaining students!" Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the misty form in front of them. "And try calling the school while you are at it, tell them about the current situation. There must be a villain who is jamming the sensors. There is also a good chance one of their electric-types is causing the interference. I can't save Uzumaki until one of these villains begin telling me about where her potential whereabouts might be."

Deku charged forward. "But Sensei, you can't fight them all alone! You can't fight these many people, it will be difficult for you to nullify all their quirks!"

"No good hero will just have one trick." Aizawa lowered his goggles and stared at them with such seriousness that it almost chilled Bakugou. "Do not enter the battle scene unless you are given orders."

With those words, Aizawa leaped down into the main arena. The scarf, which used to be wrapped around his neck, was now wrapped around the villains. He smashed the two villains' heads against each other, before battling through the villains, which seemed to be surrounding him.

Bakugou scratched his neck. He felt his lips twitched in annoyance when Four-Eyes tried to push him into evacuating from the scene. He yanked his arm away from the boy and followed in the direction that the boy wanted them to go. There was no chance for them to win, not when there were just so many villains that seemed to be willing to surround them.

"Since Uchiha-san is fighting his partner, it seems like that I have to deal with the problem."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes and lunged forward. A flash of red hair flashed before his eyes as he attempted to grab hold of the Villain who took away Whiskers. His ears rang from his explosions, a fading buzz as the smoke slowly clear away. He could almost hear Spikey say something, but his hearing was still crap from the explosions.

"Oh, dear that was dangerous."

He tensed up as his instincts told him that this guy was going to do something insane. He tried to will his body to move and stop the bastard but his legs seemed frozen in place. Golden eyes regarded them thoughtfully and before Bakugou could blink, the villain's figure began to wrap, stretching outwards. "As expected of students from such a prestigious school."

"Move away, you two!"

The thick mist shot around all of them, weaving tightly and blurring their surroundings.

All Bakugou could see was darkness.

"My job is to scatter you all and send you to your deaths."

He really should have thought things through.

* * *

' _If you become Hokage then I will become the ANBU guard that will protect you.'_

The childish words of their youth echoed in Naruto's ears as Sasuke launched himself at her. His long pale arms swinging towards her face, chaotic and unpredictable as if he was trying to prove something to himself. She dodged the punches, waiting for the right time to really hit him in the face. Maybe a good punch in the face would remind him that she wasn't his enemy.

"Sasuke, do you remember the first day we met? The first day of school?" Sasuke didn't slow down in barrel of punches but Naruto could see a cloud of emotions enveloping him. She grabbed hold of his fist, twisted it around and pressed herself close to him until he could clearly see her eyes. "Do you remember how you offered your hand to me and play with me? Because I still remember that day till now."

"Don't try to manipulate me, Naruto!" He yelled, yanking his arm away from her. He swung his other fist at her but Naruto grabbed hold of it. Taking a deep breath, Naruto slammed her fist against his cheek and sent him flying several feet away from her.

The trees tore in half as Sasuke continued to crash through the trees.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you, Bastard!" Naruto slapped her cheeks and stared at the fallen figure of her friend. _I want to remind you of your first dream. The dream that made you want to protect the people and the dream I thought was kind of cool._ She pushed aside her choked up emotions and leaned to the side when Sasuke launched at her. "I'm trying to remind you that you aren't meant to be a Villain. You wanted to be a police officer like your Dad and that meant you wanted to protect the people around you. This isn't you."

"You don't know the hell I went through because of what you did!" He channeled chakra to his hand, lightening cracking and going in all direction. Blue eyes widened as she realized what her best friend planned to do. She weaved her hands together, forming the familiar set of hand signs that made up the Shadow Clone Jutsu. A hundred clones appeared right in front of her, blocking her real self from his actual sight. "I'm an Avenger but how the fuck am I supposed to get revenge if I am here?"

"Then tell me!" Naruto yelled as her friend slammed the Chidori at her clones. Her clones tackled him to the ground, only for Sasuke to smash his elbows at them. He flickered his eyes at the clones, trying to figure out which one was the real one. She took a deep breath. "Tell me Sasuke because I'm here. You aren't alone."

"It is always about loneliness for you, isn't it?" He snarled. "You think I am furious because I spent the last three years alone? You stole my dream to kill him. How can I get revenge if we are stuck in this world? This wouldn't have happened if you just listened to my wish."

Naruto launched herself at him and the teen swung his right leg at her.

 _Boom._

The area around Sasuke was enveloped with smoke and ash. Using the smoke as a cover, Naruto tackled the older teen and straddled him. Her blue eyes locked on his as she grabbed hold of his hands. She tightened her grip on his arm as he struggled against her. What could she tell him? What could she do to explain her reasons to him? Yes, she was selfish. Their team had always been selfish but he was her first bond.

"Going to Orochimaru means that he might have taken advantage of you," she smashed her forehead against his forehead as an attempt to stop him from struggling. She tried to stop herself from choking at the thought. "It means that you would have been sad. Do you think I want my best friend sad? You think I want to see you suffer by taking this lonely path. I don't want to see you be consumed by this darkness. If you continue like this then you will be alone."

"You think I don't know that? I would do anything to get revenge even sacrifice my body," He snarled at her. "You think it was easy to make that choice? It wasn't easy. It was fucking difficult but it would have been worth it if it meant my brother was dead. It was my choice just like it was my choice to join those Villains. They offer me a chance to go back to our world and I will help them accomplish their goal if it means I get back home."

"Even if it means the death of a hundreds of innocent people!" She yelled. "We both know that you aren't capable of throwing away innocent lives! Itachi is one thing but we are talking about _civilians_ —there might even be children getting involved with this shit. Do you want to make them go through the same hell you went through?"

Sasuke kept quiet but the silence was all Naruto needed. Even though she could see the slight conflict in his eyes, Naruto knew what he was trying to tell her. She took in a shaky breath and stared at her quiet best friend. He would allow a whole bunch of innocent people to die just because of his revenge? This wasn't Sasuke. This wasn't her best friend. She tightened her grip on his hands and leaned closer, blue eyes searching for any signs of hesitance.

She let out a sigh when she saw a flicker of emotions.

"This isn't you," she pleaded. "People don't need to die for us to go back home. There has to be a better way to go back to our world, a way that doesn't involve either of us killing anyone. You don't need to be a Hero, Sasuke but you can join me and help me find a way back home together. You don't need to kill anyone."

Sasuke snorted. "And who is the naïve one here? We are shinobi—our job description requires us to kill, Dead Last."

"I can't let you do that," Naruto declared, releasing his arms and jumping back. Her blue eyes flickered around the dome surrounding them and she took a deep breath before tightening her headband around her forehead. She forced herself to smile widely at him, to try and push away all her doubts from him. "I am not saying this because I entered this school to become a Hero, but because you are going to regret it. If my words aren't going to knock some sense into you then I guess some old-fashion ass kicking will."

Sasuke smirked. "You wish for us to end what we started three years ago? I won't hold myself back Naruto."

"And neither will I."

She was going to bring back the Sasuke that she knew.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows.

* * *

When Naruto thought of what she would do if she was given an opportunity to redo the fight, the one thing that stood to her mind was not to use the Kyuubi. The beast might heal her and might be the reason that she was alive, but he brought out the side of her that she didn't want to acknowledge. It made her want to kill someone and the last person she wanted to kill was Sasuke.

She tightened her headband and waited for Sasuke to make the first move. Last time it had been her to make the move and Naruto paid the price for the move with an injury just above her heart.

"You didn't beat me in the Valley of the End nor will you beat me here, Dead Last." Sasuke taunted.

She knew exactly what the bastard planned to do. Rile her up with the reminder that if they had stayed in the Valley of the End that she would have been the one stuck in the hospital. She weaved her hands into the familiar set of hand signs, creating another hundred of clones to distract him.

 _How do I knock some sense into him? He knows more jutsu than me and it seems like he has been experimenting with Lightening Release._ Naruto wished she could cuss at Kakashi for not giving either Sakura or her the same opportunity to figure out their own nature. Now that she was stuck here, she had to learn how to improvise with her Shadow Clone jutsu.

Sasuke generated the lightening chakra to his hand and aimed at her, black eyes showed no emotion as the lightening pierced through five of her shadow clones. Naruto stole a glance to her clones, who charged straight to the older boy. Taking a deep breath, she charged right at her teammate.

Blue eyes flared with determination as Sasuke dodged the series of punches and kicks from her clones. His Sharingan-activated eyes flickered between the clones, sliding left and right as her clones tried to land a solid punch at him. Naruto pressed her lips into a smile, channelled chakra to her hands and smashed it to the ground.

The ground whimpered and cracked, causing Sasuke to stumble. Her clones smirked and tried to slam their fist against his face. Sasuke grabbed hold of the fist and curled his own fist against her stomach, causing her shadow clone to pop out of the existence. He swirled his head around wildly, trying to make sense of where she was.

Naruto leapt and punched the older boy, sending him flying several feet through the air. She loosened her headband and charged at him, ready to smack him again for putting her through so much grief. Blue eyes widened when Sasuke charged at her, his leg swung at her and kicked her to the side.

The trees cracked under the impact of Naruto's back as the girl smashed through several trees. Sasuke didn't look one bit regretful for what happened, not like Naruto expected him to. Blue eyes widened when she saw her friend weaved through a familiar set of signs.

She jumped up in the air as a huge ball of fire was sent her way. _Bastard might want to fight me seriously but he is also being cautious about using his jutsu._ Naruto knew if Sasuke really wanted to kill her like he claimed in the Valley of the End then he would be trying to use the Chidori. Instead he was hesitating just like she was. Those Villains might have played with his mind, yet not to the point that Sasuke was completely gone.

Naruto almost hated to say this but these Villains were slightly better in their treatment to Sasuke then she expected of Orochimaru.

"Beating you was never my goal in the Valley of the End and you know that," Naruto declared as the boy charged at her. He swung his wild fists at her, black eyes almost completely blank as if he didn't want her to know what he felt. She took a deep breath and grabbed hold of his arm. "My goal was and still is to bring you back to Konoha."

"That was your goal there but here? Why the hell are you going this far?" Sasuke snarled as he leapt away from her. He channelled chakra to his hand again, and the familiar sound of the bird chirping worried her. Blue eyes darkened and the blonde gathered her own chakra to her hand again, swirling and twisting it till the Rasengan was formed. "There is no reason for you to do this. I broke our bond in the Valley…"

Naruto charged at him and smashed her Rasengan at Sasuke's left arm just as he smashed his Chidori at her right arm. A huge sphere of energy enclosed them, annihilating all the trees and even a few of the surrounding buildings. For a brief moment of time, she didn't feel like she was fifteen years old.

At that moment, Naruto saw her smiling six year old self playing with a younger version of Sasuke. Their smiling faces flashed before her eyes, reminding her just how much happy she was to have him by her side. Those lonely days hadn't seemed so bad when he was by her side.

As long as she had him by her side then she could do anything.

The cloud of energy slowly evaporated and Naruto realized that Sasuke and her were on either sides of the dome. Naruto took a deep breath, forced herself to stand up and wobbled her way to her friend. She didn't know whether he would attack her again or even if he was awake, but she needed to make sure he was alive. It would kill her to know she caused him to die.

She dropped to the ground right beside Sasuke and placed her fingers against his throat, letting out a sigh of relief when a heartbeat drummed against her finger tips.

"I will go this far for you because you would do the same if the roles were reverse," she whispered. "I won't let you forget who you really are, because you aren't just the Avenger. You are Uchiha Sasuke, my best friend. The boy that promised to be a member of my ANBU when I become Hokage. The boy that wanted to protect the people around us…this isn't the life for you."

 _It wouldn't be so bad if I take a nap, will it?_

She just felt so emotionally exhausted.

* * *

"That's the last of 'em!"

Bakugou panted and stared at the piles of unconscious bodies surrounding them. As soon as he and Spikey realized they had been transported into a different area, they had been attacked by villains. The Villains had been cocky, thinking they had the advantage over them but Bakugou was not going to let himself be defeated by those small-fries. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead and flickered his eyes to Spikey.

It seemed like the red-haired was even more exhausted than him.

"Great," Kirishima panted, rubbing his knuckles. "If we're here then everyone else must still be in USJ. I am worried that her friend is going to try and kill her because he looked very pissed off to see her."

 _Bastard wouldn't be able to do it._ Bakugou felt his ears twitched as he heard something creeping around them. He didn't even give a crap about the girl, not with the way she constantly looked down on him and those fake smiles of hers. Her past didn't even interest him but Bakugou was not stupid. While Uzumaki blushed at that Villain's accusation of her relationship with that boy, her friend flushed a light shade of pink.

Bakugou didn't even miss the fondness in those black pits.

"He won't kill her and Uzumaki can handle herself," Bakugou said flatly. "Bastard isn't capable of doing it."

Kirishima swirled his head at him. "Are you kidding me? He attacked her like a madman. The guy was also really quick, I think he might be even quicker than—"

"Shut up." Bakugou snapped. "That black-haired bastard is fucking in love with Uzumaki and was holding himself back against her. He fucking blushed when that gate bastard accused them of being in a relationship before, I doubt he is so indifferent with her that he is fucking capable of killing her."

Kirishima grinned. "You're jealous that Naruto likes someone else!"

"I don't fucking like her!" He growled and the teen grinned even wider. Who the hell would like a girl like Uzumaki? She was a pain in the ass. The girl constantly pretended like everything was okay when it was obvious that she was in pain. The fact she showed some actual emotions today meant that the bastard was the root cause of her emotions. How the fuck could he like her? She meant nothing to him.

"Really? Then why did you glare at Todoroki when Naruto took…"

Bakugou saw a shadow approaching Kirishima and he smashed his fist against the Villain, effectively shutting up his classmate and getting rid of the final Villain in their area. He flickered his eyes to the window, red eyes almost growing large when he saw a large sphere of energy enclosing one section of the dome.

"You still think that he won't kill her?" Kirishima asked, eyebrows raised.

"Uzumaki can fucking take care of herself," he said flatly. "If you want to be a liability to her then you go by yourself, but I'm gonna kill that wrap gate."

" _What?"_ Kirishima questioned, eyes wide with disbelief. "You're going to act childish at a time like this? Beside, that guy's attack are—"

"Shut up!" Bakugou snapped. "That gate bastard's the enemy's way in and out. I'm gonna cut off their escape route for when the time comes. It's not like we don't have a way to fight that bastard either."

Kirishima frowned and stared at him thoughtfully as the ground around them trembled. Bakugou flickered his eyes to the window, where he could see the sphere of energy slowly disappearing. His eyes grew large when he saw the damage done by the sphere of energy. It seemed like even some of the glass walls of the building had been broken, revealing the whole word to them.

"Was that the result from the sphere?"

Bakugou nodded and stared out at the damaged area. What the hell did Uzumaki do to cause this much damage? From what he knew from the battle exercise, she shouldn't be able to cause this much damage. She would need to have used a lot of energy to cause this much damage.

It seemed like Uzumaki had more secrets.

"Wrap Bastard said it himself that only Uzumaki can deal with that black-haired bastard," Bakugou said flatly. "We go and help her then we would just be a fucking liability to her. If the other villains are like those small fries we fought the they should be fine."

"Were you always so calm and rational?" Kirishima asked, scratching the side of his cheek. "Normally, you're just like…"

Bakugou growled and snapped. "I'm always calm and rational Spikey!"

He didn't give a fuck about Uzumaki and that boy.

* * *

' _The boy that wanted to protect the people around us…this isn't the life for you.'_

Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto from the ground, gently putting her on his back. Three years ago, he made a vow to destroy the bond between them. He vowed not to let her bother him again but Naruto always had a way of making him questioning himself. Until those Sound Four ninjas defeated him, he planned to stick by her side. He thought that bonds had been stronger but those bastards defeated him so easily.

If those bastards could defeat him then he would never be strong enough to defeat Itachi, to protect Naruto and the other members of Team Seven.

"Bastard, I wanna have ramen," Naruto muttered in his ear. Her ramen-scented breath tickled his ear, almost reminding him of their days in the Wave Mission. He hated how she could still have an effect on him despite the distance between them. There had even been days when Sasuke longed to go back to those fun-filled days with her, but then he would remember he was stuck in this world.

There was no Naruto to argue and tease with and no constant teasing from Sakura, who in the last days before his departure figured out about his feelings for Naruto.

' _If you leave Konoha then Naruto is going to be hurt. You love her so much that only she doesn't notice it.'_

"Don't lay a single hand on him, you pedophile!" Naruto grumbled, hands hitting his back. Sasuke winced and almost sighed at the beating that his best friend was giving him. He almost forgot about how the girl could constantly mumble in her sleep and how restless she could be. On the nights that Naruto slept in his bed, the girl would hog his blankets and declare that she was going to be Hokage.

He wished things could be different between them, but Sasuke did too many things for him to do what Naruto requested. All For One made him hurt so many innocent people, dangling the chance to help him go back home as a carrot for him to take. He did so many things as a way to go back to his world in order to kill his brother…and maybe apologize to Naruto for being an absolute ass to her.

Now it seemed like he wasn't the only one stuck here.

He mentally frowned when he felt that his feet was stuck to the ground. Sasuke silently cursed when he saw a mismatch boy standing in front of him, mismatch eyes fixated on the sight of a sleeping Naruto. There was only one good thing about this and that was he could give her off to her classmate.

When he made that decision three years ago, he vowed never to bring Naruto into this. Those terrible days after the Massacre, Naruto had filled his days with laughter and joy, giving him more sunshine than he ever deserved. For a period of time, he forgot about his desire to kill Itachi and thought of a potential future with Naruto. It would have been a struggle to get Naruto to like him in that way but Sasuke would have been willing to do it.

Then Itachi happened and Orochimaru too. They reminded him of the fact that a life filled with sunshine and joy was never meant for him. He was an Avenger. His main mission in life was to revenge his clan and then once that was all over, only then he could think of resurrecting his clan. As long as his brother was still alive then his family would never be safe.

Naruto would never be safe.

"What the fuck do you plan to do with her?" Sasuke looked up and blinked at the sight of a furious blond-haired boy standing in front of him, hands balled into fist as his eyes locked on his unconscious friend. Sasuke shifted to the right and strolled to the boy, making his final decision when it came to Naruto.

Perhaps if he hadn't committed so many crimes in the name of the League of Villains then he might have done as Naruto wish. He wasn't worthy of Naruto's desire, not after what he did to her. The moment he came into custody by those officers than they would send him to jail.

Jail was the last place he wanted to go.

"Be careful when you handle her," he instructed, placing Naruto on the ground. The blond-haired boy jerked his head, opening his mouth to argue with him but closed it when he stared at his eyes. The red-eyed boy scowled, scooped Naruto into his arms and placed her in his back. "The idiot likes to mumble in her sleep and she is restless, so whatever you do—don't drop her."

"You were fucking lying when that Wrap Bastard asked if the two of you were in a relationship," the boy grumbled as he balanced Naruto on his back. "I don't fucking understand why you don't plan to take her with you."

"Tell the idiot that I can't do what she wants." He demanded, flickering his eyes in the direction of where the other Villains were. He channelled chakra into his ear, lips pressed into a thin line when he heard All For One's prodigy, complaining about the fact that he wasn't there to help Nomu defeat All Might.

He hesitated just for a minute and stared at the sleeping face of his best friend.

' _Because I care for you.'_

If he stayed here any longer then he might just hesitate again like in his apartment. Those words meant more than Naruto would ever know because Sasuke also knew the hidden meaning behind her words. He wondered if she would still feel the same way after learning what they planned to do.

Would she still feel the same way once she learnt of the crimes he did? And of the experimentation he helped All For One and his doctor do?

With those words, he jumped into the artificial trees and rushed towards the center of USJ. Not once did he look back to the friend that he chose to abandon again. Not once did he allow himself to think about the days of when the two of them had been happy. He didn't even think of the pain in Naruto's eyes when he declared to her that their bonds meant nothing to him.

(He was a liar)

' _I'm not giving you my underwear just so you can get some money from those fangirls!'_

' _Pretty please, Sasuke! I will give you fourty percent of the profit.'_

His throat burned from the memory and he cursed himself again for letting their childhood memories dictate him. Everything he did till now was a way for him to go back to their world and now he would have to do even worse things, just to make sure that he could take Naruto back with him to their world.

Neither of them belonged here.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Also please tell me what you think of the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke as well as Sasuke's characterisation.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this story to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

' _The teachers might hate you but you have me.'_

Naruto sat up straight and swirled her head around, blue eyes still in a slight haze. _I wanted to go back to that memory._ She breathed in and out, trying to control the swirl emotions threatening to consume her again. The lack of black hair told her that her best friend escaped from her—again. She really shouldn't have fallen asleep but it had been so tempting to go back to the old days, where she would fall asleep whenever Sasuke lectured her about the lessons that she missed.

She took in several deep breaths and looked at her surroundings.

This wasn't her apartment.

 _What happened?_ Memories of her fight with Sasuke flooded into her mind and Naruto scanned the room, searching for any signs of her best friend. Her throat tightened when she saw it was only her in the hospital room. He escaped her grasp again. Just like the Valley of the End, her words didn't seem to touch him but that was fine. It was fine because she was going to get him back.

She had two goals now in this world: find a way back home and bring back her best friend to her side.

"It's good to see that you're awake, young Uzumaki," Naruto blinked and swirled her head to look at the door, where her teacher and a police officer stood. All Might just stared at her, his blue eyes shining with concern. "Young Bakugou carried you all the way back and Recovery Girl told me it was from exhaustion from using too much energy."

"What about everyone else?"

The superhero offered her a reassuring smile. "Everyone is safe and sound with just only some minor injuries. You were the only one that seemed to have pass out from exhaustion which begs me to ask…what did you and the villain do for one part of USJ to be completely wrecked?"

"Sasuke isn't a villain." The words came out automatically and without thinking, which earned a small frown from her teacher. She smiled widely at her teacher and looked out at the window, avoiding the man's searchful eyes.

"The other students informed me and the police officer that it seems like you have a relationship with young Sasuke." Naruto closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not bothering to deny the words spoken by her classmates and friends. There was a relationship between them; a relationship that Naruto couldn't even make sense of. "Can you explain how the two of you know each other?"

"Sasuke is my best friend," Naruto replied. "He has been my best friend since I was six-years-old and someone that has been a constant in my life."

' _What's your name? My name is Uchiha Sasuke.'_

' _Uzumaki Naruto!'_

The question might not seem much in the mind of a six-year-old but to Naruto, it meant the world to her. Someone wanted to get to know her. The question gave her hope that someone wanted to be her friend and that was what happened. Sasuke played with her, helping her make sandcastles in the sand pits and pushing her in the swings.

He helped her do homework and comforted her whenever she thought there was some ghost in her apartment. When the Hokage refused to tell her about what her parents looked like, it was Sasuke that stole his parents' yearbook and combed through the pictures with her for any hints of who her parents were. He might not have completely defended her from the fangirls, but he made her feel special.

"Did you tell him about the school in your conversations or anything?" The police officer asked.

"How could I tell him? I didn't even know that he was in this country," Naruto said, keeping the smile on her face. Both of the adults looked at her with concern but the girl kept the smile on her face. "We might be the best of friends but the both of us haven't seen each other in three years."

"But do you have any clues that he would join a criminal groups? Any signs in your childhood? We tried to get any information about your friend but the only thing we have are potential links of crimes that he committed."

She clenched her hands against the blankets and hardened her eyes. _Sasuke told me that he would do anything to get back home._ It really didn't surprise her. She knew from their fights and the words spoken by him that he would forsake any morals he had, to get what he wanted. In the Valley of the End he tried to break their bond because he thought they made them weak.

Sasuke could try and be a Villain but Naruto knew that her best-friend could never become a villain.

"Sasuke isn't a bad person and if he did crimes then it was because those Villains made him an offer that he couldn't refuse." She knew from Sasuke's words that if they had never dangle him the chance of going back to their world then he probably would never join them. "I know him."

All Might pressed his lips into a thin line. "Do you have any clue on what they could offer him?"

 _He told me and I can't exactly blame him for taking the offer._ Three years ago, if someone dangled the opportunity to go back home then she would take it. This world was nice and it was great, but this wasn't her home. The clothes were too different, the technology was too advanced but most of all Naruto missed her friends in the village.

She might be okay if Sasuke was by her side, but the bastard chose to abandon her.

"I have some clue but you won't believe me," Naruto admitted, lying back down on the bed. Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, her best friend's words echoed in her ear. She wanted to lie but she wasn't stupid. If they knew her connection to Sasuke then they would have someone who could detect her lies.

"Young Uzumaki, Detective Tsukauchi will know if you are making a story up," All Might reassured her. "Tell us what you know about the potential offer those villains could have given to your friend."

Naruto took a deep breath and pressed the sides of her head. There was a throbbing sensation around the sides of her head as her heart and brain wared about telling her teacher and the detective about the offer that Sasuke told her about. At this point she tried everything when it came to going back home—except telling the truth to the authorities.

Perhaps these people had a better clue on how Sasuke and her could go back home.

"They offered him the chance to go back to our world," Naruto finally admitted.

Detective Tsukauchi and All Might glanced at each other, eyebrows knitted together at her words. For a brief moment there was only a moment of silence until her teacher asked, "Can you explain what do you mean? As far as we know there are no other forms of life in our galaxy."

She inhaled deeply. It was expected for them to be confused. The way she worded things meant they presumed both Sasuke and her were aliens, which would be _cool_ if it was true.

 _Time to clear everything up._

She just hoped they didn't send her to a psychiatric hospital.

"Sasuke and I come from a different universe—I think," Naruto took a deep breath. "I don't know actually but that was what I concluded from reading a lot of books that we are in a whole different universe. Now how the two of us got here, well I don't know. All I can remember was trying to convince him to go back home."

The words _to me_ was nearly on the tip of her tongue, just ready for her to spill. All Might's eyes softened, sensing Naruto's pan. No one could understand just how painful it was for her to nearly lose her rock. "Young Uzumaki, can you please tell us what happened that day?"

' _You mean nothing to me, Naruto.'_

"Shikamaru came to me and told me that Sasuke had left the village to go after a pedophile," Naruto said. She fiddled with her fingers as her brain took a trip down memory lane. "I didn't believe him at first when he told me Sasuke abandoned the village. So when he told me to come with him, I leapt at the chance to save the Bastard from making the biggest mistake of his life."

Her throat clogged up as she thought of what would happen if Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru.

' _The teachers might hate you but you have me.'_

' _If you pass this test then I will teach you a jutsu.'_

That Sasuke would have been gone if he stayed with Orochimaru. _The Sasuke I knew would have disappeared as soon as Orochimaru is in his body._ There would have been no telling about how long she had to save him before his soul was gone.

The revenge had been understandable, but the fact he was so willing to throw his body away to Orochimaru had _terrified_ her.

"Why didn't you believe your friend at first?" Detective Tsukauchi questioned.

 _Because we never kept secrets from each other._

 _I was there for him when he lost his whole family and I tried so hard to make him feel the same happiness that he gave me._

It sounded pathetic even to her ears.

"Because Sasuke is my best friend and there were just no signs that he would do this," Naruto admitted. She thought of the last days before he left her. The two of them had been so happy, teasing and training like usual. No hints that he might just be tempted to do it.

She felt like the biggest fool when Shikamaru told her that Sakura tried to stop him.

"Why did your friend go after this _pedophile?_ "

Naruto smiled widely and closed her eyes. "Orochimaru offered to give him the power he needed to fulfil his dreams. Sasuke was always so… _obsess_ in fulfilling his dreams and I understood to a certain extent. After the hell he went through, no one can blame him."

Itachi Uchiha had been a terrible brother, a monster in Naruto's eyes. He was the root cause for all the suffering her best friend went through. The _damn_ reason Sasuke kept denying the chance of being happy in their village.

If the bastard never showed up then maybe she would have had more time with her friends.

They would never be in this mess.

* * *

Bakugou didn't know how Spikey convinced him to visit Uzumaki.

There was no reason for him to go and visit her with the other members of the class.

But he was curious just like the others about the girl's past. It had been a mystery about the whiskered girl's past. Not once did she ever utter a word about them—maybe once she talked about a friend, but never about that boy. The boy who seemed to snap her out of the haze.

Those cold black eyes had only softened slightly when he placed Uzumaki on the ground, barely hinted his emotions but Bakugou understood clearly what the boy felt to Uzumaki. Indifference and hate were not the feelings the boy had for the girl.

He shook his head and stared at Uzumaki. The girl had a bright smile on her face, her lifeless eyes filled with so much joy that it almost made Bakugou stumble. _How the fuck could she be happy? Her best friend hurt her and yet she acts like nothing is fucking wrong._ He had no understanding of how Uzumaki's brain work.

"What are you guys doing here? The doctor was going to sign me out!" Blue eyes sparkled with joy and their classmates flickered their eyes at each other, uncertain on how to ask the girl.

Bakugou growled. "We want a fucking explanation of what happened there."

The smile didn't drop or even falter at his demands, it was still plastered to her face. The only change was the brightness in her eyes just faded slightly before blazing back in full determination, just ready to consume everything in its path.

"What Kacchan is trying to say is that we want to understand the connection between you and that boy," Deku stared at Uzumaki with hopeful eyes. The others nodded. Their eyes focused on Uzumaki, pleading with her to tell them the truth.

 _Like Uzumaki will actually tell us the truth._

"That boy is called Uchiha Sasuke and he is my best friend—I didn't lie to any of you when I said those words," Uzumaki licked her dried lips and took a deep breath. "I really didn't know about the League of Villains going to come or even that he was going to be there. The last place I expected for him to join was a League of Villains."

Bakugou scowled. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is a lot of things—a bastard, aloof and haughty, but he isn't evil," Naruto chuckled. "I know it isn't obvious in USJ but Sasuke isn't a bad guy. He is just going through a hard time now…"

"Nothing can ever explain his actions, Uzumaki." Todoroki pointed out. Naruto turned her head away, blue eyes focused on the window that showed the patients walking through the gardens. "You can't excuse…"

"Would you be the same if you watch your brother murder your whole family in front of you?" There was a fake cheer in her voice as everyone kept quiet in their words. Some of the students avoided her eyes while Todoroki kept quiet. "Look I know him. I have known Sasuke since we were six and that guy you saw in USJ isn't the real him."

Everyone kept quiet as they focused their eyes on Naruto's eyes. Bakugou didn't know about the others but he just kept quiet. _T_ _ell the idiot I can't do what she wants._ Those words spoke volumes that the boy was not actually cruel. Lack of courage to tell Uzumaki told him about how much he didn't actually want to hurt her.

"And what is the real Sasuke?"

"The real Sasuke is a bastard that doesn't like to show his feelings in public," Naruto answered automatically. "He might seem aloof to you but Sasuke was the first one to make friends with me, when the other kids avoided me. Sasuke was the one that would spend countless nights trying to catch me up, even though I fucking hate studying."

"Naruto…"

"We would spend nights at each other's apartments," Naruto smiled widely. "And whenever I was upset then Sasuke would just drag me to the training ground and train with me. Sometimes he took me to my favourite ramen stand even though he hated it. I can't and I won't give up on him. Call me an idiot but I want to save my best friend."

' _Tell the idiot I can't do what she wants.'_

Bakugou snorted.

Uzumaki was going to ignore him even if he told her about her friend's wishes. The flames in her eyes told him that his classmate planned to do anything in her power to bring her friend back.

He could respect that.

* * *

" _Kurogiri informed me that your partner is in this world like I presumed, training to become a heroine under All Might."_

Sasuke kept his expression completely blank as he stared at the computer screen. It might have been three years since he came under this man's care, but till this day it creeped him out that the man was nearly faceless. No eyes for him to stare at nor was there any other facial features that allowed Sasuke to know he was human.

If Naruto was here, she would call him a zombie.

" _Kurogiri made an interesting observation about the two of you,"_ Sasuke stiffened his back when One For All smiled at him. That cruel smile might never compare to Orochimaru's insane smile, but it was just as effective of creeping him out. " _You never mentioned that the two of you were in a relationship."_

"The only relationship between us are the bonds of hate."

 _Those feelings will only bring me down._ It made him weak and would make him hesitate about the next plan. If he wanted to bring Naruto back with him to their own world, then he needed cut out any expectations he had for her.

" _Denial doesn't suit you, Hellbringer.'_ Sasuke didn't even blink an eye at the Villain name given to him by One ForAll. Black eyes just darkened while the man leaned forward to the computer screen, large hands clasped together. " _Kurogiri observed that my perfect little soldier blushed when he asked if the two of you were in a relationship."_

"If you trying to fish out if there are any lingering feelings of fondness then no," Sasuke kept his voice even and calm as Tomura eyed them from the side of the bar. He flickered his eyes to the television screen. Headlines flashed of yesterday events and all Sasuke could think of was the fact that Naruto still made him feel weak.

How was he going to get even stronger when they return back to their own world? The moment they return back then he might just toy with those foolish thoughts again.

' _I do hope that you don't have any lingering feelings for her because your next mission is going to be difficult if it is,'_ Sasuke arched his eyebrow and tapped his feet as his boss took his time to explain about the next mission. " _Since the two of you have a connection then it might be in our best option to explore it."_

Sasuke felt his stomach rolled at his words.

"You want me to seduce her." Sasuke said. His voice didn't betray his emotions but all Sasuke could feel was sick. If it had been anyone but Naruto then the problem would be easy. Easy for himself to fool because he would never care about them.

Naruto was a whole different story.

She had been his best friend since he introduced himself to her on their first day of school.

' _Sasuke-kun, you see that blond-haired girl over there? That's my_ _ **best-friend's daughter**_.'

His mother had pointed to Naruto on the day of their opening ceremony. Dark eyes filled with so much sadness at the sight of the whiskered girl that was probably one of the few people, who didn't have any relatives with her.

' _It would make me so happy if you become friends with her, Sasuke-kun. Naru-chan doesn't have anyone who she could rely on and she will need someone to lean on when things become hard for her. It will make me happy if you try to be there for her.'_

Mikoto Uchiha was going to be rolling over her grave when she found out about what the man planned for him to do.

He failed in his promise to his mother and Naruto, but this would be a terroritory that he never faced before.

" _Seduce her is such an ugly word but perhaps toy with her fondness for you,"_ One For All mused, curling his lips at her. " _But getting close to her would be advantageous to us. She might give us a better idea of what is happening in U.A High and All Might's whereabouts…after all the two of you are quite_ _ **close**_ _._ "

What the man wanted to do was radically different from what Sasuke planned to do in the Valley Of the End. Getting close to Naruto didn't just mean getting more information. It meant he would constantly be doubting his actions. Was the bastard trying to test him? He showed him that he was loyal when he came back with his successor instead of staying with Naruto.

' _I care about you.'_

"Naruto might be an airhead but she won't give information out willingly," Sasuke gasped for straws or for any reason not to let the man make him do this mission. "She knows something is up if I just show up out of the blue. She won't believe I suddenly abandoned the League Of Villains."

" _Then make her trust you again,"_ One For All ordered. " _My informant inside U.A High is good but the more information we get then the better. Of course I am willing to find someone else to do the job if you don't want to go back—"_

"I will do it." He interjected.

It was going to be worth it, Sasuke reminded himself as he went behind the bar table to make a couple of drinks. He would do anything to go back to their world. Murdering innocent people had been painful, but it had been worth it when he knew there was a chance for him to go back home. Stealing had never been issue since it just reminded him of Naruto.

The fact he had to face his feelings to get Naruto to spill the secrets of her school that made his intestines turn.

This was probably going to be the hardest thing that he ever done in his life.

Once he killed Itachi then Sasuke would find a way to apologize to Naruto, because she was going to be so pissed and hurt when she find out about what he was going to do to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Also please tell me about who you expect or wish Naruto to be paired with in this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter._

* * *

"I think this is the first time that I have seen you genuinely happy."

Naruto stopped her humming and swirled her head to look at her boss. The middle-aged man had his hands folded against his chest, a thoughtful look playing on his face as his dark eyes lingered on her face. She tilted her head, eyebrows scrunched together while the other waiters and waitresses stopped what they were doing.

They flickered their eyes at her, their eyebrows scrunched together as if trying to figure out the differences between her moods.

Her boss tore his eyes away from her and turned to the curious staff. "I'm not paying for all of you to gossip! Get back to work!"

The staff gulped and promptly rushed out of the kitchen. The middle-aged man shook his head, looking almost faintly amused at the speed that everyone ran, and gestured for Naruto to take a seat on the only chair in the kitchen.

Naruto slid into the chair, folded her hands on her lap as her Boss poured her some tea for her to drink. If there was one thing she could never deny about the man, it was the fact he cared deeply about the well-being of his staff. The only problem she had was when the man seemed to fish for more information from her.

"So who is the boy? Or girl?" Her boss questioned.

The blue-eyed girl blinked and tilted her head at her boss, tilting her head and eyebrows knitted together as she tried to understand what the man was asking from her. _Boy? Girl? Is he asking me about someone? He kinda needs to be more specific._ She might not be completely dumb but Naruto didn't always understand what her boss was trying to get at.

If Sasuke was here then she probably would ask him.

The middle-aged man sighed and elaborated himself. "Who is the person that snapped you out of your depressive mood? Your mood are usually dark but I can see some yellows and pinks, which means that you met a _certain_ someone that makes you happy.

"Oh! I saw my best friend again!" Naruto declared, giving him a small smile. Her boss blinked while the blond-haired girl stared out at the window. Her lips twitched when she thought of the unspoken words by her best friend. _Sasuke is an idiot if he thinks I'm going to give up on him._ She knew her friend wasn't as heartless as he tried to show the world. "I thought I would never see him again."

"You never mentioned anything about your best friend." Her Boss commented. "In the three years that you worked here, not once have you ever mention anything about them."

"I thought I would never see _him_ again," She rubbed the back of her neck and tilted her head when the man stared at her with knowing eyes. _Why does he look at me like that? The last time he gave that look was when he sees couples._ She simply shrugged her shoulder and looked out to the door, raising her eyebrows when one of the waitress looked at them with curiosity.

"Was he the reason that you were upset?" Her boss questioned.

Naruto simply smiled at the man and shook her head, earning an arched eyebrow from the man. _I was pissed, not upset. Bastard thinks going to that damn pedophile was his best solution of getting what he wanted._ She felt her temper rise when she thought of what could had happened if her friend had succeeded with his wish.

Orochimaru would have taken his soul away as soon as he needed him.

If Naruto knew that there was a slight chance that Orochimaru wouldn't have taken away his soul then she might not have fought so hard.

If she knew that he wasn't choosing a path of darkness and loneliness then Naruto would have just shut her mouth and allowed him to do what he wanted. She might be an idiot but the blonde knew if she had never persisted with their friendship, then Sasuke would have dropped her. The bastard tried to push her away after he lost his family.

' _You can act as cold as you want Bastard, but I'm not going to leave you alone.'_

She said those words after the third month of his family's massacre. Her friend had tried to distance himself from her, saying hurtful words that would make any other person cry but made her so pissed off. Those black eyes that used to shine with happiness and innocence, started to shine with so much anger and hate.

It _terrified_ her.

None of the other students noticed it but Naruto did. The teachers claimed he would recover from the pain while most of the girls just saw his sadness and pain. Naruto saw _everything_. She saw the pain, hurt, anger, the betrayal but most of all the sadness in his eyes. It was why she ignored his words, knowing that he should never be left alone. The massacre changed him in the worst possible way.

"I'm sorry Boss! But Naruto, your admirer is here to check on you again!" Her co-worker declared, barging into the kitchen. Naruto knitted her eyebrows while her boss pinched his nose, not looking one bit amused about the fact that someone was asking for her again. "I tried to reassure him that you are okay but I think it will be better for him to see that you are okay."

"Am I paying you to meddle with Naruto's love life? Or to work shifts?" Her boss grumbled as the young woman flushed a bright shade of pink.

"Love life? What does my love life have to do with anything?" Naruto tilted her head.

Hina gawked at her while her boss just chuckled, earning a frown from the blonde. _For me to have a love life would mean that someone likes me in a romantic manner._ Naruto could count the number of times that someone confessed they liked her and the number was zero. Sakura and Ino had more boys confessing they liked them then her.

She wasn't anything special.

"Naruto, are you telling me that you haven't realize that an older boy keeps coming back here is because of you?" Hina frowned at her while her boss just sighed, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Why would he come here because of me?" Naruto asked, knitting her eyebrows together. Did she do something for him to decide to visit this café? She tried to rack her brains to make certain that she hadn't made him promise to visit her every day. Nope. The way she acted with him was how she always acted like the other customers and her friends.

"Because he thinks you are pretty," her co-worker declared, nodding her head. "A lot of the male customers come here because of you. Why do you think that you get the most tips? Out of all the girls, you are the prettiest girl that works here. It wouldn't even surprise me if some model agency comes here and asks to hire you."

 _Wouldn't I know if a boy likes me?_ Naruto tilted her head and stared out at the door. She always presumed she would know if a boy liked her. Wouldn't he just blush? Or stutter? Try to make himself annoying like Sakura used to do to Sasuke? Wouldn't he compliment her looks? Or her skills? Yo blushed but he was a weirdo in that sense.

Yo was just like Izuku and was just shy around people.

It didn't mean anything.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the address given to him and stared at the small café that Naruto worked. Of all the places he expected Naruto to work, he thought the blonde would work in a ramen stand. The girl used to say that if she could never become a ninja then she would just find a job in a ramen stand. He always had to remind her that even if she worked in a ramen stand then she couldn't eat on the job.

The girl would always pout and tell not to ruin her thoughts of how working in her favourite ramen stand worked.

He pressed his hands inside the pockets of his hood, black eyes locked as a couple of girls walked out of the café in their uniforms. Smiles decorated their faces as they waved their goodbyes to each other, before walking out of the streets. Sasuke flickered his eyes to their skirts, lips pressed into a thin line as he tried to imagine Naruto wearing a skirt.

"See ya, old man!"

Sasuke blinked and turned his attention to Naruto. The blond-haired girl had a smile on her face, hands pressed in her pockets while a middle-aged man stared at her with fondness. Sasuke lowered his hood, black eyes focused on the smiling face of his best friend.

He didn't know whether to be relieved to know what that smile meant or to feel weary that he just knew what to do to get her to open up to him again.

Once he found a way to get back to their world, Sasuke was going to murder All For One for putting him and Naruto through this hell. For the first time in his life, he found someone that he hated just as much as Itachi.

Naruto slowly twisted her body to turn towards him, blue eyes locked onto his. It might have been years since they properly saw each other but it never ceased to amaze Sasuke, how blue the girl's eyes were. He remembered as a child telling his mother that Naruto had the prettiest eyes that he had ever seen, which made his mother laugh.

' _Sasuke-kun, I think you are developing a crush.'_

His mother said those words with amusement but Sasuke could still recall the pain in her eyes.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but mind explaining to me why you are here, Sasuke?" He kept his expression blank as Naruto walked towards him, hands on her pockets and blue eyes glinting with both curiosity and suspicion.

He was here because All For One wants him to use her emotions to get more information about All Might. He was here because he would do anything to get us back to our world. Most of all, he was here because he was a selfish bastard that couldn't find the strength to break this stupid bond between them.

Blue eyes softened and stared at him with so much understanding that Sasuke wanted to lash out at her again. She didn't know what All For One wanted him to do. She didn't know of the shit he went through just because of his desire to go back to their world. Naruto would never understand because she always had a strong moral code.

He hated how naïve Naruto could be and how Naruto almost always knew something was up with him. When he tried to distance himself from her, Naruto constantly bulldozed her way back into his life. She was always yelling and smiling, trying to make jokes to cheer him up. She was also the one that comforted him when he had those nightmares of his clan being murdered again and again.

No matter how many times he acted like an asshole to her, Naruto would just yell back at him and then act like nothing was wrong.

"Sasuke if you fucking tell me that you decided to quit then I'm not a fucking idiot," Naruto said hotly, blue eyes locked onto his. "You _never_ changed your mind about anything."

 _I almost changed my mind before I left for Orochimaru and it took my whole willpower to turn my back on you again._ Those words were on the tip of his tongue, ready for him to spill but Sasuke could not bring himself to do it. It should be easy to be vulnerable to Naruto but once he opened up to her, then everything would spill.

His feelings, his desires but most of all his doubts.

Naruto could not have any more hold on him.

"Come with me, Naruto." Naruto opened her mouth to protest and Sasuke grabbed her arm, forcing the younger girl to look him in the eyes. "You look like you are starving and we need…to talk."

Naruto narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Talk? Oh now you want to fucking talk to me! Why the fuck didn't you talk to me three years ago? I tried to have a fucking talk with you in the Valley Of the End! You refused to talk and went straight to fighting! Why now? Why the fuck do you want a talk now?"

Sasuke kept his expression blank as Naruto clenched her hands into a fist and glared at him. The way her blue eyes blazed with anger reminded him of those innocent days when the two of them argued over the silliest of things. The silliest argument that the two of them ever had was when Naruto asked him if he wanted her to help him get rid of those fangirls.

' _I don't want your help.'_

He only said those words because Sasuke knew Naruto would have constantly complained about how those fangirls accused her of liking him. The girls already harassed her for being close to him—why should he make her life even more difficult? It might have been cruel but he could handle those girls.

"Hn." _I miss you._

Naruto pressed her lips into a thin line. "You always fucking do this to me. One minute you try to distance yourself from me and the next minute you want to be by my side! This time if you ever fucking plan to push me away again then I will make sure that you never have any kids!"

Sasuke felt his lips twitched as Naruto puffed her cheeks, placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. He knew he should keep his face blank, to tell her to try but the girl always made the same threat whenever she was pissed off with him.

They both knew damn well that was one threat she would never follow through. Threats of messing his face was one that could be taken seriously, telling the fangirls about his hiding places and colouring his hair pink were all things that Naruto did whenever she was so furious with him.

The chances of not having kids? The only reason Naruto never did it because she knew about his desire to resurrect his clan.

"Where the hell are you going?" Naruto demanded as Sasuke turned his body away from her, eyes locked on the pedestrians that seemed to have smiles on their face.

"You're starving, aren't you? We're getting some ramen." He didn't need to turn around to know that Naruto looked stupefied or that she was happy. The way she tackled him, slender hands wrapped around his neck as she declared him to be the greatest person in the world was all he needed to know that the girl was overjoyed by his words.

For the first time in three years, Sasuke allowed himself to smirk slightly.

* * *

"Slow down, Idiot! You're going to choke if you continue to eat like a madwomen!"

Naruto swallowed the last of her noodles, eyebrows raised at her scowling friend as the server handed her another bowl of ramen. His eyes locked on the ten empty bowls of ramen that surrounded her and then to the bowl of ramen that surrounded Sasuke. There were only four other customers in the ramen stand: two old men and two other teens.

The server shook his head and left the two teens.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto locked her eyes on her friend as she stirred her ramen. Was it stupid of her to continue talking to Sasuke? It probably was. Did she care? Not really. Did she think Sasuke was up to something? Naruto definitely knew for a fact that her best friend was planning something but she was going to be smart about this.

If Sasuke planned to use her for the League Of Villains then Naruto planned to change his mind.

Last time, she did things bluntly but maybe it was time to act like the Kunoichi that she was trained to be.

"What did you do in the last three years?" Sasuke stirred his drink and focused his black eyes on her. There was almost no emotion in his eyes or in his tone if one didn't focus with him, but Naruto could always pick up the _subtle_ signs when it came to Sasuke. The slight rise in his tone told her that he was genuinely curious to know about her life in the last three years in this world.

"I went to middle school," Naruto looked down at her reflection. "And I made a few friends and even though they were great…I kept thinking about you. If I return back to our world, would you be in Konoha or would you be with Orochimaru? If you went to Orochimaru then how long did I have before he tries to take your body? Instead of focusing on their conversations, I kept worrying about you."

This was probably the first time in their lives that she admitted to worrying about him. She always kept it quiet, just making jokes and pretending that everything was fine between them. This was how things worked between them but it was never right. When they kept things quiet then nothing seemed to fix. It just bubble and bubble till it explodes like their battle in the Valley Of the End.

"You usually focus on the positive of every situation," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto put down her chopsticks and stared at her best friend. "I tried in the first year but it was difficult when I knew you might be suffering from whatever hell Orochimaru planned for you. You were already messed up from what Itachi did to you but Orochimaru is a whole different story. That guy looks like he wanted to rape you! Do you know how fucking scared I was if that happened? That stupid kunoichi lecturer always told us stories about what happened to our mentality when a kunoichi gets raped!"

Sasuke kept quiet and just looked at her, which made Naruto turn her head away from him. _Breath in and breath out,_ she chanted to herself like she always did whenever she wanted to cry. She avoided his searching eyes and placed all her devoted attention on the ramen. This emotional stuff wasn't something she was good at. It was easy for her to make jokes, to laugh and put on a smile but to tell someone that she was scared or worried?

She would get one of those Raspberries Awards that her middle school classmates talked about.

"How did you end up in U.A High?" Sasuke asked, changing the topic.

"Remember how you made a bet with me about whether I can master the Fireball Jutsu?" Sasuke frowned and Naruto just laughed. "I made a bet with him, telling him that I could enter U.A High without a problem. I told him that if I won then he needed to apologize to Izuku and if I lose then I will tell him that he was going to be the best hero in the whole of Japan. I think that was when I started to snap myself out of it."

Sasuke shook his head, not looking one bit amused about her bets condition. For a brief moment, Naruto thought she felt jealously coming from her friend. It seemed almost silly in her mind because her best friend was never jealous about anything. Well that wasn't true. When she became friends with Shikamaru and Choji, the bastard kept glaring at them and it wasn't till Sakura and Ino broke their friendship that Naruto understood what happened.

So she reassured him that he was always going to be her first best-friend.

"What about you?" Naruto asked, shaking her head. "How did _they_ find you?"

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line, eyes becoming completely blank and Naruto _hated_ it. How could she be there for him when he didn't let her in? How could she be there for him? She wished she never made that bet with Bakugou. It would have been better for her to become a psychologist because she needed to understand what was going through Sasuke's head. All she could do was speculate.

She hates not knowing.

"I landed right in front of them," Sasuke admitted, putting down his chopsticks. "And the rest is history."

Naruto stared at him, blue eyes focused on her best friend. There was no change in his facial expression but she understood now. The lack of words told her that he didn't want to talk about it, not because he didn't trust her. Sasuke knew she would keep her mouth shut just because she wanted him safe. No, he must have went through some form of hell. She could just imagine what he went through. The League Of Villains might have been better than Orochimaru, but they still treated him like crap.

She knew even if she asked that Sasuke would never tell her about what happened in those three years.

"And that is it? You made no friends or any girlfriends? I mean you always kept talking about resurrecting your clan and you need some practice…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow while Naruto took a bite of her food, eyes avoiding his. Why the hell did she ask about that? She always made jokes about it but they were nearly sixteen now. If things had gone according to her friend's plan, then maybe he would have killed Itachi by now and probably found some girl to resurrect his clan with. From what she guessed, he probably needed some practice when it came to those things.

"Friends? They would never compare to you," Naruto stopped eating and stared at him. Her throat dried when she saw the sincereity in his eyes and she smiled for the first time since she was discharged from the hospital. Most people liked to be complimented about their appearance or their skills, but it made her happy to know that Sasuke thought no friend would ever compare to you. "And no girlfriend. You?"

"Well there are some good looking girls but I don't swing that way," Naruto joked while Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her, not looking one bit amused at her words. She shrugged. "What? You can't possibly think I'm capable of attracting a boy! Remember what Sakura used to say? It would be a miracle if a boy likes me! I mean my clothes are too bright, I smile like a fucking idiot and I don't act like a girl. My co-worker thinks that one of the customers likes me like how Sakura used to like you but..."

"And do you like _him_?"

Naruto frowned when she saw the intensity in those black eyes. Why was he angry? If he didn't want to know about her love life then why did he ask her? Did she say something wrong? She racked her head, trying to understand if she said anything wrong but nothing seemed to stand out in her mind.

"You know I keep trying to figure out this romantic love that everyone keeps talking about," Naruto admitted. "No one ever asked me out on a date and if Yo asks me out on a date then I will accept it. Beside, it might be my only chance on being a date because well I'm not exactly the most prettiest girl."

"I talked to you on our very first day of school because I thought you looked like those fairies that my Mum talked about in her stories." Sasuke didn't look at her as he said this, instead he had his eyes focused on the old men that had their eyes locked on them. There was a slight pinkness in his cheeks.

Naruto's throat dried at his words and the blonde felt her cheeks burned at those words. It was always on the back of her mind why Sasuke decide to become her friend. When Sasuke admitted that their mothers had been friends, she presumed it was for that reason he talked to her. Now to hear those words…well it almost made her think that those fangirls had been right and Sasuke did have feelings for her.

She would know if her best friend had feelings for her, wouldn't she?

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"Morning." The door slid opened and Naruto stepped through, a large smile plastered on her face as her blue eyes scanned the classroom. Everyone seemed to be seated in their seats and with that knowledge, Naruto took her seat behind Bakugou and waited for the day to begin.

She blinked when Todoroki stood right in front of her, mismatch eyes completely blank. Naruto tilted her head as the flood of emotions coming from her classmate washed over her. There was so much pain and sadness but also anger coming out of him, almost ready to consume everything in its path.

For a brief moment, Naruto was reminded of Sasuke but Todoroki's pain paled in comparison to her childhood friend or her pain.

Nothing could ever compare to the hell both Sasuke and her went through.

"I apologize for my behaviour in the hospital," Todoroki said. Naruto pressed her lips into a thin line as their classmates stopped their chatter and turned their attention on the two of them. Curiosity shone through their eyes and Naruto wondered what she should say to him. In all honesty, it was Sasuke that Todoroki needed to apologize to but her best friend wasn't here.

Her best friend chose to stay with the League Of Villains.

"You didn't know anything about Sasuke and to be honest I can understand why he rubbed all of you the wrong way—so we are good," Naruto declared. She tried to keep her tone light and easy as the memory of last night replayed in her mind.

 _I talked to you on our very first day of school because I thought you looked like those fairies that my Mum talked about in her stories._

Ever since Sasuke admitted it, Naruto replayed their very first day of school and failed to understand how she looked like a fairy. Her hair had been a mess, barely tied into two ponytails and there had been some dirt in her clothes because Naruto found it more fun to play then to keep herself tidy. There had been nothing cute about her that day.

So why did Sasuke say those words to her?

Todoroki nodded and returned back to his own seat as the door slid open. Naruto blinked, a small gasp escaping her lips as Aizawa stood before them, bandaged up nearly completely from what she could see. Their teacher's arms strapped to slings over his shoulder and more bandaged wrapped tightly around his face, except for his eyes. "Good morning."

Naruto felt her smile fade a little bit while the rest of the class shouted at their teacher in disbelief at his current state and still standing before them to teach class. It was expected for him to teach but Naruto presumed he would milk it in like Kakashi-sensei would have.

"My injuries aren't important," Aizawa informed them. He locked his eyes on Naruto. "Uzumaki, we will need to have a talk after class."

The whiskered girl nodded, forcing herself to smile widely at her teacher even though all she wanted to do was hide at the reminder. What was there for them to talk about? Her best friend was considered a criminal in this world. But like she told All Might, she hadn't t known Sasuke was here.

If she had known about his whereabouts then Naruto would have stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

It was her duty as his best friend to stop him.

"Now that I have got everything out of the way, let's talk about your next battle." Aizawa declared. Everyone straightened their backs, darted their eyes at each other as if trying to make sense of what might be their next fight. Several students shivered while Naruto stared blankly at the man. "The Yuuei High Sports Festival is around the corner."

The tense atmosphere in the room changed to excitement as cheers erupted from her classmates. Naruto pressed her lips into a forced smile as the memories of the previous Sports Festivals flooded into her mind. She might have been busy with work but her boss always showed it on television. It was the one day of the year where her boss put special deals.

She frowned and stared at her phone, tuning her classmates out as they spoke in excitement for what was to happen. Was this why Sasuke contacted her? Was he hoping to get information about the school's plans for the Sports Festival? It wouldn't be something he would do but Naruto didn't know what to think of her best friend.

He admitted himself that he would do anything to go back home.

 _But what is home to him? Did he ever think of Team Seven as his family? Did he ever think of my apartment as his home?_ Naruto twirled her pencil around, blue eyes began to fade slightly as their childhood memories played in her mind.

She recalled the indignant expression he made whenever she teased him about his fangirls declaration of love to him. The pinkness in his cheeks whenever she wrapped her right arm around his left arm and dragged him to her favourite ramen stand. She remembered the failed attempts he had of cooking and the way she used to hug him so tight whenever he decided to sleep over in her apartment.

They had been so happy together. Naruto had always been her happiest whenever she was around him. Sasuke might have been an ass at times, but he was her ass. The best friend who believed she could become Hokage. The friend who promised to be her ANBU guard when she became Hokage. The friend that needed her when he lost his whole family.

She thought Sasuke considered her as his family but family didn't try to abandon each other.

"…Of course you will gain valuable experience and popularity if you are picked by a famous hero," Aizawa informed them. Naruto blinked and realized that she missed most of her teacher's speech about the Sports Festival. "But you don't have enough time to show those Heroes, your determination and your skills. All of you should try hard not to mess things up since the Sports Festival only happens once a year."

Right, she needed to push all her thoughts on Sasuke to the back of her mind and focus on the event coming up.

* * *

Aizawa regarded his most mysterious student while Nezu kept his eyes focused on the smiling whiskered girl. The information All Might provide them hadn't made sense but with a lot more digging about the event that happened three years ago, the story checked out. It explained the lack of information that they had of the girl and why her Quirk couldn't be deactivated by him.

"Uzumaki-san, I am sure you can guess why you have been called to see us." Nezu said, standing up from his seat. He picked up the teapot and pour a cup of tea, sliding it in front of the whiskered girl.

Naruto picked up the tea, sniffed it and sip on the tea. The smile playing on his student's lips had not faded one bit instead it only seemed to get larger. The smile stretched so thin that Aizawa wondered how long the girl had been practising the smile. In all his years as working as an underground hero, he never saw a fake smile like hers.

"You want to double confirm about what I said about Sasuke," Naruto said. "Like I told All Might, I didn't know Sasuke was going to be there. I haven't talked to him since we had that stupid fight, three years ago. I haven't lied to All Might or to that detective about anything."

Nezu observed the girl and darted his eyes at him, waiting for him to say something but Aizawa just kept his eyes focused on his student. In the limited time he watched those two interact, he noticed that the relationship between them wasn't just a teammate relationship. It wasn't even a friendship. It wasn't even a relationship between two lovers.

It was a mixture of everything.

"I believe you," Nezu commented gently. "But I want to understand is why was your friend so willing to join another criminal in your world? You claimed that he isn't a criminal but his recent actions and the actions he has done in your dimension makes one think differently. We have no information about the criminals and you are the only source of information for at least Sasuke."

The whiskered girl kept quiet and the bright smile on her face faded. The fake happiness in those eyes disappeared, replaced with a sadness that a girl her age should never have. He flickered his eyes to Nezu, silently asking him if this was a bright idea. His student was dealing with a trauma from being away from her home, this was not the time to make sense of what happened.

He might be furious with the girl for not informing him but Aizawa understood her reasons for keeping quiet.

"If there is one thing Sasuke loves the most in the world, it is his family." Naruto said softly. She closed her eyes and took one shaky breath in. "He loved his parents, wanted the attention of his father and worshipped the ground that his brother walked on. I used to tell Sasuke that he had a brother complex."

Nezu nodded and took his sip of his own tea as Aizawa tried to understand where his student was going with this.

"Can you imagine coming back home one day after training to see your gentle big brother murdering your family members?" Naruto whispered; tiredness leaked into her voice. "That was Sasuke's worst nightmare. When he asked Itachi why he did it, do you know what that bastard say? He said it was to test his strength."

Aizawa slid the box of tissue towards his student, noticing the tears that was beginning to leak out of her eyes. Naruto furiously shook her head, forcing herself to smile at them and this only earned a frown from the two adults. It should be okay for his student to cry in front of them, they could understand the reason behind her tears.

It would hurt anyone to see someone close to them go through so much pain.

"Sasuke was never the same ever since that day," Naruto admitted. "He closed himself even more from everyone and acted like a rude and cold bastard to everyone, even to me. Anyone else would have stopped trying to be his friend but not me. I might have never known the love of a family but I know the pain of being alone. I didn't want him to suffer by himself, not when his presence brightened my lonely days."

Aizawa kept quiet and just stared at his smiling student. It was clear to him that Naruto loved the boy, nothing about the way she talked about him indicated she hated him. The softening in those blue eyes spoke volumes about the bond between them.

"So I tried to fill our days with laughter and joy to ease the ache in his heart but it must not have been enough for him," she whispered, smiling even wider at them. "Because Orochimaru appeared and bit him in the neck; Sakura didn't tell me until I came back with Tsunade. By then it was too late because a week later…Sasuke deflected from the village to join Orochimaru. The bastard offered him to make him strong enough to kill his brother. Because of that, he abandoned our team, our friends…and me."

Her voice broke and those bright blue eyes faded to the point that Aizawa saw just how damaged the girl was. Throughout the whole story, he began to realize what hurt his student. It was not being torn away from her home. It was not being able to see her friends or what her friend went through.

It was the knowledge that her teammate abandoned her.

* * *

 _It might be my only chance on being on a date because well I'm not exactly the prettiest girl._

Sasuke felt his temper rise as Naruto's words echoed in his ear. He was supposed to be focusing on Tomura's plans and on his seduction mission, but all he could think about was those words. The fact Naruto would go out with a stranger because she wanted to experience a date made him want to stab someone. It would make his mission more difficult if she went on a date with her customer.

"Someone is irritated today," Tomura commented, not looking up from his video game. "I wonder what is making Sasuke-kun so grumpy."

 _Sasuke-kun, you really like her don't you? Nothing I say or do will ever compare to Naruto._

 _Sasuke-kun, if you leave Konoha then you are going to hurt Naruto! I know the last person you want to hurt is Naruto! I know you can't leave her alone!_

Sakura's words echoed in his ears as it always did whenever Tomura used that annoying nickname. His female teammate might have been a fangirl in the beginning, but she had been preceptive about his feelings towards Naruto. She knew about the depths of his feelings to their blond-haired teammate, saying words that almost convinced him to stay in Konoha.

It almost convinced him to go to Naruto's tiny apartment and ask her to come with him. Konoha stopped being his home when his whole can had been murdered, when the Hokage did nothing against his brother. In his eyes, home had been Naruto and her bright smile. It brought him so much warmth, reminded him of the joy he had with his family and that was why he couldn't corrupt her.

He didn't want to be the reason Naruto never became Hokage.

"Is the mission giving you trouble?" Kurogiri asked, snapping him from his train of thought. He handed him a glass of sake like he always did whenever the male thought that he needed it. "It is a bit too early for you to have problems with the mission assigned to you by All For One. Does the girl suspect anything?"

The whole mission had been a problem from the moment All For One asked him to seduce and gather information from Naruto. The one person who could read him well was Naruto. It would be a matter of time before she realized that he had an ulterior motive for coming into contact with her. He hadn't lied to her about missing her but it would never be enough reason for him to contact her.

It was never enough reason for him to remember all those good, joyous times that they had together.

 _C'mon give me a smile, Sasuke! I know you found that prank to be funny!_

Her cheeky smile appeared right in front of his eyes, reminding him of the days when Naruto acted like an even bigger attention seeker to get him to smile. He hated it. He hated how the girl seemed more focus on trying to make him forget about his goals instead of focusing on her goals. If she wanted to become Hokage then she needed everyone to acknowledge her.

She didn't need to try and make him laugh.

"Naruto doesn't suspect a thing," informed Sasuke, shaking his head at them. "But she hasn't informed me anything interesting."

Tomura snorted. "And Sensei thought you would be able to get her to spill everything but it seemed like you are already failing to do your job properly."

Sasuke felt his eyebrows twitched at the hidden insult given by the male. There were times when this guy reminded him of Naruto with his childish behaviour and the tantrums, which brought a sense of nostiglia. But in times like these, he really wanted to stab him and remind him that he was the stronger one and that he needed him more than Sasuke needed Tomura.

"Naruto may be fond of me but she won't spill everything in one shot," Sasuke explained calmly. Behind those blue eyes and cheerful smile was an observant young woman. Despite what everyone thought of Naruto, his teammate spent days planning her prank to make sure that it didn't go off without a hitch. Days of observing people's habits and putting it to good use. "It will be a while before she tells me anything useful."

Tomura pressed his lips into a thin line. "Then speed it up! Use a cheat to get her to spill information."

"Naruto doesn't even know when someone shows that they love her," he said calmly. Kurogiri straightened his back while Shigaraki stared at him with a sense of curiosity. Memories of the various boys that liked her flooded through his mind and Sasuke tightened his grip on the glass. "She never had any parents to give her any love, which means the idiot only recognise the love of friends. So any tricks that you guys use on girls to sleep with you, won't work on Naruto. She doesn't have any parents to base her knowledge on relationships."

He didn't miss the way Tomura scratched his neck even harder at the mention of parents or the way those eyes unconsciously glinted with even more hatred. If he was like Naruto then he would be concern about the boy, asking him if everything was okay and acting like he had a care for everyone in this world. But he wasn't Naruto. He hated these people, despised them for putting him in this situation.

"So she is like you," Kurogiri commented.

 _Naruto is nothing like me. I knew what it was like to be loved by my parents and not to be treated like shit by the village, but she never had that. I never got insulted in the streets._ His hands trembled in anger like it always did whenever he recalled how Naruto had been treated. Despite every bad thing that village did to her, his friend still adored the village. She loved it to the point that Sasuke doubted that they could find anyone who can love the village more than her.

"I had a family," Sasuke reminded them. "I loved them and lost them to my bastard of a brother. Naruto had never even known their names until she found a picture of them. The only thing we have in common is that the village had hurt us in different ways."

Naruto might say differently but the village had given them more grief then joy. Their happiness had never been because of the village. It had always been the fact that they had someone to share their pain together, someone that they knew would always be there for them.

He hated that he disappointed Naruto with his decision, but it was for the best.

Sasuke couldn't afford to let that light inside of Naruto to fade away, not when it had been his only source of comfort in his darkest days.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Constructive criticism is encouraged.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourite and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I am sorry for the long update but I didn't exactly have an idea of how to write the next chapter.**

* * *

"This looks really tasty!"

Today was Naruto's day off and the blond-haired girl decided to take Yo's offer of having lunch together. Sasuke hadn't contacted her in the last two days and her boss seemed to get it in his head that she needed to have the whole two weeks off to prepare for the Sports Festival. Like she needed to train. There was no one that could compare to her.

If Sasuke was in the Sports Festival then Naruto would train her ass off, just so she could beat him in school for once. Since there was no Sasuke and no work for her to do, it seemed natural to just go and have lunch with Yo in one of her new favorite ramen stands.

Yo rubbed the back of his neck, black eyes avoiding hers as the waiters and waitress shook their heads at the boy. Naruto just blinked, only licking her lips as her eyes drank in the sight of her favorite ramen. She knew it was normal for Yo to make these kind of behavior, but it was never a sign that he liked her. If you liked someone then shouldn't they be more active about it?

Sakura used to be so active with chasing after Sasuke but then she just slowed down and suddenly stopped asking him out.

' _I can't keep chasing someone that doesn't love me back, Naruto.'_

Naruto tightened her grip on her chopstick as green eyes flashed with pain and defeat. Sakura had always loved Sasuke and had visited him every day while she searched for Tsunade with Jiraiya. How could someone just give up like that? She just didn't understand what made Sakura-chan stop chasing Sasuke. Ino didn't give up, but then again Ino thought putting so much make up would make her look so attractive.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the Sports Festival?" Naruto blinked and stared at the curious eyes of the older boy. He tilted his head, knitted his eyebrows and frowned at her. "N-Not that I'm not happy to eat with you, but a lot of people are going to be watching you. Don't you want to win? I heard Endeavour's kid is in it."

"Endeavour's kid?" Naruto tilted her head, eyebrows raised to her hairline as Yo bobbed his head. Was she suppose to know who this hero was? Or who his kid was? Did it even matter? She frowned and put the chopstick on top of her lips, balancing it on her lips.

Yo nodded. "Yeah, it was in the newspaper and everything. I think the whole of Japan would want to know what the son of the Number Two Hero is capable of."

"I will probably beat him, whoever he is." Yo blinked at the easy confidence in Naruto's tone and the blue-eyed girl just slurped on her noodles. Maybe if Naruto didn't have chakra then she would probably be nervous about beating the Number Two Hero. If she actually cared about being a Top Hero or a Hero in general, then maybe she would be more determine.

But she just wanted to bring back her best friend and snap him out of whatever insane plan that was brewing inside of his head. She needed to know what Sasuke was up to, convince him out of it and have him by her side when the school and her find a way back to Konoha…to their team.

 _But we can't leave this world until I know for certain that the asshole won't go to Orochimaru._ She would rather stay here in Japan, in this universe if it meant that Sasuke wouldn't try to go after that pedophile. There was no way that Naruto would allow him to lose his body and soul. Not even his parents would allow it and Naruto remembered how much Mikoto and Fugaku adored their youngest son.

Fugaku might have been an ass, always making Sasuke work for his acknowledgment but he loved his son. His mother adored him too, which was something Naruto used to envy him for because she never knew if her parents would have adored her as much as Mikoto and Fugaku did.

"Something is bothering you." Yo kept his tone light and gentle as his black eyes focused on her and her barely eaten ramen. Blue eyes widened as he smiled at her. Naruto frowned, knitting her eyebrows at the sight of the stretched, _fake_ smile playing on the boy's lips. "So who is the guy?"

"Guy?" Naruto knitted her eyebrow. "What makes you think that a guy is bothering me?"

Yo frowned and regarded her. His black eyes looked torn apart over something like he didn't want to answer her question, which was weird because…why wouldn't he want to answer her question? She knitted her eyebrows together into one straight line.

"Because you look really upset about something," Yo smiled even wider, balled his hands against the chopsticks and continued on. "Y'know I'm a guy so if you want a guy's perspective then I'm all ears."

Naruto honestly doubt Yo could answer anything Sasuke's related, not when she was an expert on her own best friend. Sakura knew Sasuke well too but only because they had been a teammates for a year, so it was expected for them to know and understand each other well. _She knew him a little bit too well._ Naruto grinded her teeth.

Sakura figured out that Sasuke was going to abandon them and Naruto was blinded by it. She thought the bonds between them was strong enough for him not to do this.

If she couldn't understand her own friend's actions then how would Yo understand? But then again Naruto wasn't a boy. Sakura used to say that boy's brains were wired differently from a girl, although she understood Shikamaru and the other boys quite well.

It wouldn't hurt to hear his perspective.

"If you had a friend that has been there for you through the thick and thin, would you leave them in the dark?" Yo blinked as Naruto stirred her ramen. "Would you just suddenly decide to try and break years of friendship just because you thought it makes you weak? And if it makes you weak then why come back to it? If you think it doesn't help you then why change your mind?"

Sasuke was a stubborn asshole, who wouldn't change his mind so easily. He chose to abandon her instead of staying with her in USJ. Even though she repeated again and again that she cared for him. That she only wanted him to be happy.

She didn't want the Sasuke before the massacre, since it would be impossible for that boy to come back. But Naruto longed for the friend that helped her with her homework. The friend who slept by her bed, hugging her so tight like he was afraid to lose her. She didn't want this for him.

He knew she would try to sway him as long as he sticks by her side.

"What if he was afraid?" Naruto blinked and almost snorted at the thought as Yo stared at her. "Maybe to you, it might be friendship but for him…it might be something else. He might keep coming back because he still feels something in the bond. I don't think a bond that you just described…can be destroyed so easily. Maybe, he still wants to go back to those good times."

Naruto nibbled her bottom lip and stiffened when she felt a familiar chakra presence. Her throat dried up and without a second thought, she swirled her head to the doorway. Blue eyes met familiar black eyes as the waitress smiled at Sasuke.

Even when her friend put the henge, the asshole decided to go as someone as good-looking and that was really annoying for her.

The world seemed to stop as Sasuke flickered his eyes from her to Yo. No emotions shone through those eyes, but she never needed to see his eyes to know what he felt. It was there from the way his shoulder stiffened and the way his hands balled into a tight fist as he clicked his heels, telling the waitress that he would come back later.

Why was he acting like this?

"Was that him? The boy that makes you confuse?" Yo asked softly.

Naruto nodded. "That's my asshole of a best-friend."

"Is he just your best-friend?"

Naruto chewed on her bottom lip and looked at her reflection in the ramen soup. Weren't they best friends? She knew what his favorite color was, which was yellow oddly enough. He liked tomatos and always pulled a face whenever she made something that didn't contain vegetables. He wanted to kill Itachi even though Naruto knew Sasuke still loved him.

She knew he always wanted his father to acknowledge him and that before Team Seven, he struggled with the idea of teamwork with anyone that wasn't her. Sasuke was considered a genius but he used to spend nights, just training in the hopes of defeating his brother. He always get so frustrated whenever he think of the gap between him and Itachi.

Best-friends knew those things, right?

 _But best-friends don't kiss twice._

Her cheeks burned a bright shade of red as the memory of the Wave mission flooded into her mind. Till this day, Naruto didn't know what cause her to kiss him like that. She was overjoyed to see him alive, to have a member of her family alive…but Naruto would never kiss Kakashi-sensei. She would definitely not kiss Sakura-chan, no matter how pretty her friend was.

But Naruto enjoyed kissing Sasuke and a person could enjoy kissing their best friend, couldn't they?

"I really don't know."

She just knew she wanted him back by her side.

"You know…he is lucky to have a girl like you."

* * *

"So how was your date?"

Naruto stiffened as Sasuke appeared out of the shadows of the alleyway that was a shortcut to her home. Thankfully, her best friend seemed to have decided to dispel his henge because Naruto never wanted to imagine her friend with brown-hair. The black-haired boy kept his expression completely blank, his eyes fixated on the pedestrian street.

She frowned and said slowly. "That wasn't a date, Bastard."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, stared deeply into her eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line. He shook his head, looking at her like she was an idiot and it annoyed her that he would make those expression to her. How was she an idiot this time? She was walking by herself in the alleyway, wasn't she? She paid for her own meal and it wasn't plan at all.

She just took Yo up for his offer.

"He likes you and he took you to eat ramen," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto folded her arms against her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, Bastard! He offered us to go out for lunch as friends, a couple weeks ago and I decided to take him up on it. That doesn't make it a date."

"Did he pay?"

"Of course not," Naruto puffed her cheeks. "You think I will let him pay for my meals? You know how much I eat! That would just be mean of me."

Sasuke held out his hand. "Then I want pay back for all those times that you make me pay for your meals."

Naruto spluttered and balled her hands into a fist as Sasuke tilted his head at her. If he offered to pay for her meals in Konoha then why would she say no? Beside, she always made their bentos whenever they did a mission outside the village as a way of thanking him. She grinded her teeth, opened her mouth to yell but only to close it when she saw the teasing glint in his eyes.

"You are an asshole, you know that?" Naruto puffed her cheeks. "But if you really want me to pay you back then I will give you some of my savings."

Her Gama-chan was going to be so empty if she paid him back.

Sasuke snorted. "I will take it in interest."

"Would you really make your dearest and oldest friend pay you back?" Naruto clapped her hands together, pouted slight and leaned closer to him so that he had a better look of her eyes. Sasuke faltered slightly, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink before he let out a scowl and turned his head away from her.

She giggled and pumped her fist up in the air. "I knew you weren't that cruel to do it to me!"

"So if it was just lunch then what were you two talking about? He doesn't look like he is your classmate." There might be no emotion flashing in his eyes but there was a slight curiosity in his tone, telling Naruto that he was genuinely interested to know about what happened in there.

Naruto flickered her eyes from the walking pedestrian to the blank eyes of her best friend. What information could she tell him? The Sports Festival was known to everyone, so he would understand why they were talking about it. But what if he asked her about the security? She didn't know anything about it…so she wouldn't be much help.

There was also no harm to talk about how Yo is her customer.

"We were talking about the Sports Festival." Naruto focused her eyes on Sasuke's black eyes, waiting for his eyes to show some emotion. There was no curiosity in his eyes, no burning desire to know about the security or anything…which was a good thing.

Sasuke shoved his hand into his pocket. "What about it?"

"Yo thinks that I should prepare for it," Naruto chuckled and without a second thought, she linked their arms together. Sasuke blinked and looked down at her, black eyes blinking at the sudden touch and she see a flash of emotion. Just a slight hint of joy and humor in his eyes, which made her smile. "Of course I said that I don't need to prepare for it because I'm so awesome."

"It has been three years and you still have a big head, Idiot." Sasuke shook his head and the blond-haired girl puffed her cheeks at her friend's declaration. He curled his lips before reverting it back to a straight line, which earned a pout from the girl.

She was just this close to getting him to give her that stupid smirk.

"You make it seem like I'm the only one that has a big head," Naruto puffed her cheeks and blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'm not the one that thought I could defeat Bushy Brows just because of my Kekkai Genkai."

Sasuke grunted. "I lasted longer than you, didn't I?"

"If we are going to compare our achievement then I won against Gaara." Sasuke stiffened at her words and clenched his jaw at those words. Naruto blinked and blinked, almost feeling at loss at the sudden shift of the atmosphere between them. Why did he just suddenly become cold when she mentioned it? She nibbled her bottom lip.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Yeah, you were stronger than me."

It should make her happy to know that Sasuke acknowledge it, but it was not worth it when she saw just how much it ate him alive to say those words. _I always wanted him to say those words, but it doesn't seem to hold the same meaning anymore._ Naruto took a deep breath and stared at the smiling pedestrians that were walking across them.

"I never wanted to be stronger than you…okay maybe a little," Sasuke blinked and Naruto rubbed the back of her neck. This really felt awkward because emotions weren't really her thing. She always pretend to be happy and never really vocalize it. That part had always been left to Sakura. "I wanted you to acknowledge that we were equals."

"Naruto…"

"Look we have been friends since we were six and we have seen each other at our worst," Naruto reminded him and the boy pressed his lips into a thin line. "You watch me give temper tantrums and demanding the Hokage to give us better missions, but you know I just wanted attention. I just wanted someone to acknowledge me and I thought to do that was by beating you."

Sasuke looked down at her blue eyes and there were a flicker of emotions in them. Her throat really dried up and maybe it was time for her to invest in a water bottle. Actually why was the weather getting hot? Her cheeks flushed a light shade of red and Naruto looked away from him.

"I always acknowledged you, Naruto." Sasuke's hands seemed to reach out but then it suddenly dropped, which made her tilt her head. "You are my friend and no friend of mine is weak, which is why I know that you have every right to think that you would win the Sports Festival."

A bright smile decorated her face and her blue eyes glinted with pure happiness. A small part of her would always wonder if Sasuke was being sincere with her, or if he was saying this because he wanted information from her. If this was his way of getting information then Naruto had a better way of getting information out of him.

"So what will I get if I win the Sports Festival?"

Sasuke blinked wolfishly and Naruto curled her lips into a cheeky smile as she pressed her body closer against him. _For a kunoichi, her best tool was her body and her brains._ Those had been their teacher's words in their kunoichi lesson. Naruto always found it boring and useless, but she knew Sasuke and he had been weak against her sexy jutsu.

Her best friend was still a boy.

"Naruto," Sasuke flushed a barely visible shade of pink as his voice slightly cracked. "What are you doing?"

Naruto curled her lips, fluttered her eyelashes and flashed her bright blue eyes at him. "Well I just remember the Wave Mission and I remembered how _good_ it felt to kiss you. Wouldn't it be a nice repeat if we have a kiss?"

"Naruto, what are you up to?"

She smiled innocently and tip-toed till her breath tickled his ear. "Nothing, I just _really_ want to kiss you when I win the Sports Festival. You know I used to be disappointed that we never had that third kiss. So how about it? If I win the Sports Festival, I kiss you and if I lose then you can ask me anything."

Black eyes faltered and Naruto could see the longing and desire in his eyes. Was she probably going to make the biggest mistake by admitting these facts to him? Was she going to end up changing their friendship forever if she went through with this offer? Yes, but their friendship could survive this. Their bond was strong enough to survive anything and she knew she was going to win, so there was nothing to worry about.

Naruto would do anything to bring Sasuke back to her side.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can tell by now, the final pairing for this fic is with Sasuke. After a lot of thinking and rereading the fic, it seemed like it was only natural that Naruto and Sasuke will be the final pairing. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Constructive Critisim is welcomed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

' _I only kissed you because I was just so happy to see that you are alive, Bastard! It doesn't mean anything!'_

Sasuke took a huge gulp of the milkshake that Kurogiri had given him as his mind replayed the second kiss that Naruto and him had. _Even though she said it, the idiot look like she was just as affected as I was._ His hand trembled as sparkling blue eyes flashed before him. He never called her out for it, not when he was just so focused on getting revenge against Itachi. If he called her out for it or tried to chase her then it would make things harder for them.

He would always worry that Itachi would try to take away the one person that gave him hope for a better future.

There was no Itachi for him to worry about in this world, but neither him nor Naruto have any plans to stay in this world. He knew Naruto like the back of his hand and nothing would stop her from achieving her dream of becoming Hokage. Knowing her, she was probably trying to learn everything she can about getting out of here and trying to get him by her side again.

' _If I win the Sports Festival then I get to kiss you and if I lose then you can ask me anything that you want.'_

Naruto was a kunoichi, a terrible one at times but she had been taught in the arts of seduction. A tiny scowl played on his lips as Shigaraki and Kurogiri glanced at each other and then at him. Naruto had always been good at that art, better than both Sakura and Ino because the girl always treated it like a prank. He always thought he would be above it because of how stupid it was.

But one look at Naruto's eyes and he returned back to that six-year-old boy that had a huge crush on the outcast of their village.

"Sasuke-san, you seem almost annoyed about something," Kurogiri commented lightly. The man put down the glass that he had been wiping and almost looked at him with concern. "Has there been any bumps on the mission that you have been assigned?"

Sasuke grunted. "No."

"Are you making progress with that whisker bitch?"

The glass in Sasuke's hand nearly cracked at the insult thrown at his friend. If he say anything or do anything against Shigaraki then the bastard would take it as him being affected by Naruto. If that bastard even tell his teacher about him still having feelings for the whiskered girl then the man would assign someone else. Sasuke could not allow that to happen.

He could not allow anyone to corrupt Naruto.

"We made a bet about the Sports Festival," Shigaraki's eyes gleamed with excitement while Kurogiri tilted his head at him. Sasuke stirred his milkshake, focusing his eyes on the blank computer screen in the corner. "If she wins the Sports Festival then she wants a kiss but if she loses then I can ask her anything."

 _I remembered how good it felt to kiss you._

His throat dried up and Sasuke grinded his teeth again. Either Naruto knew about his feelings towards her and was trying to take advantage of it, or the idiot was being completely sincere about how much she liked their kisses. It was definitely not the former because his best friend was an idiot when it came to love. But it was definitely not the latter because Naruto could be greedy and selfish at times.

If she enjoyed their kisses so much then Naruto would just do it again without asking or making a bet.

"I thought the two of you didn't have that kind of relationship," Kurogiri commented. "Do you think the heroes have decided to use her against us as well?"

Heroes were supposed to have morals, wouldn't they? And in this world, they would never think of using children as their weapons. They would never think of asking her and even if they did, Naruto would have refused. If for any reason then it was because she would never want to see him go to jail. The idiot still think he was the same person as before, the same boy from the Massacre.

' _I care for you.'_

"No," Sasuke took a sip of her milkshake. "Even if they did, Naruto would have refused."

Shigaraki tapped his chin and regarded him. "It had been three years since the two of you last saw each other and yet you seem to be certain that you have her all figured out."

 _Because I know her and I understand the idiot better than she understand herself._ If he included the last three years then the two of them have been friends for ten years now. Naruto never seemed to change all that much in the years since they became friends. She always seemed to have a smile on her face even if she was in pain. If her main goal wasn't to become Hokage then it was to make him smile and laugh.

If her main goal was now to return home then Naruto must be planning to try and bring him back with her. But how could he return to Konoha when his brother was still out there? How could he ever be happy with Naruto if there was always that constant fear he would take Naruto away from him? He couldn't allow it to happen.

"Because Naruto is loyal to the point that she is an idiot," They blinked as Sasuke took a deep breath. "And she is obvious with her emotions to the point that she makes a terrible kunoichi."

' _Oi Bastard, why don't you ever give Sakura-chan a chance? She loves you.'_ Sasuke always knew of Sakura's feelings towards him but his clan valued love. He could never be with someone that he did not love and while he cared for his teammate as both a friend and a teammate, Sasuke could never give her that love. Especially not when Naruto seemed just a little bit heart-broken at the thought of him actually giving Sakura a chance.

If Itachi had never ruin anything, Sasuke would have told her the actual reason why he would never give Sakura a chance.

' _Because she is living a fantasy of what type of person I am.'_

He could never say to her that it was because he wanted Naruto.

"So what else have you been hiding from us, Sasuke-kun? You claimed that you and your _friend_ didn't have that kind of relationship but you didn't deny Kurogiri's words." Shigaraki tapped his chin. "Maybe I should ask Sensei to give the job to me."

Black eyes flared with irritation.

"The idiot and I never had a relationship like that," Sasuke grinded his teeth. "And go near Naruto and you will have less chance of getting her to talk."

"Hellbringer is the only one that has a relationship with her and that was why I assigned him with the task," A voice reprimanded as the computer screen turned on. Sasuke put down his drink and straightened his back while Shigaraki pouted at the sound. Sasuke kept his expression completely bank at the knowledge that All For One was backing him up.

"Sensei."

"All For One."

"I see that Shigaraki had decided to interrogate you about your mission," All For One observed. "Does the girl still trust you?"

Sasuke nodded, earning a cruel smile from All For One and a scowl from Shigaraki. At least someone was pleased with his actions and wasn't questioning him every single damn time. Although Sasuke longed to punch the asshole in the face and shove a chidori through his heart for putting him in this situation. He could never be completely free of his bond with Naruto because of this bastard.

Actually Sasuke did not even know anymore if he wanted to be free from her.

"Do you have another task for Hellbringer to complete?" Kurogiri questioned.

Sasuke stiffened as All For One tilted his head. Was he going to ask him to sneak into UA during the Sports Festival and cause mayhem? He would do it in a heartbeat if it meant that Naruto stopped trying to see the good in him. If his best friend wasn't so intent in seeing the good in him and trying to bring him back by her side.

"Hopefully he will do better than the seduction mission you gave him," Shigaraki grumbled. "He seems to be failing miserably at trying to get her to part secrets."

All For One laughed. "And that's why I didn't give you the task, Shigaraki. You think it will be just too easy for a child like Hellbringer and his teammate to open up and spill their secrets. Patience is the key to this operation and you still lack patience."

Shigaraki balled his hands into a fist and threw a glare at Sasuke but the teen ignored it. It was not his fault that the bastard had no idea of being patient or just how hard it would be for him to get Naruto to trust him. The childish man thought it would just be easy to get Naruto to open up, but Naruto was shrewd at times and she knew something was up.

She had to know by the way she made a bet because Naruto didn't really get any benefits from the bet.

' _Fine Idiot, if you master the fireball jutsu in one hour then I will say that you are right but if you lose then you will stop playing pranks for a week and focus on finishing all those homework that you decided to skip on.'_

The idiot was definitely sneakier than he gave her credit because Naruto was trying to mimic the bet that she failed to complete eight years ago.

"Hellbringer, I want you to begin recruiting a couple of people to Shigaraki's cause." Sasuke blinked while Shigaraki jerked his head at All For One. Did the villain just ask him to recruit? Of all the people that he decided to give the task, the bastard gave the task to him.

Kurogiri was a better option.

"Why him?" Shigaraki growled.

"Because you throw a tantrum like a child and will probably try to kill them if they refused to follow your cause," Sasuke retorted as he fixated his black eyes on All For One. "If you want All For One to give you more tasks then grow up."

Shigaraki growled but Sasuke just focused on the face of All For One. His stomach turned as he realized that he might have to spend weeks or days without seeing Naruto. That he would bring in people that would hurt innocent people and people that might just be precious to Naruto.

But going back to their world was more important than any hurt feelings that Naruto would have.

* * *

"I'm starting to think that you are stalking me, Bastard."

Sasuke grunted as he slipped his hands into his pocket and stared at the bright blue eyes that belonged to his best friend. It was not his fault Naruto was predictable in where she might just go to train. Even if Naruto claims and believes she could win the Sports Festival, the girl would still train because Naruto would have nothing better to do without work to keep her busy.

The blond-haired girl let out a sigh and jumped down from the tree, dusting off any dust and dirt from her clothes. He kept his expression blank and forced his eyes to focus on Naruto's bright blue eyes instead of the way her T-shirt seemed ready to emphasized that Naruto was no longer a flat-chested girl. His throat dried up when he recalled how Naruto rubbed her body against his own, reminding him again that they weren't twelve.

"Hn."

Naruto frowned and stared at him. Blue eyes seemed to be fixated with his own black eyes and the blond-haired girl took a step forward, her hand reaching out to him. He stilled and waited for her to say something, but instead she just grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him close to her. He raised his eyebrow at the tightness of her grip.

"What the hell did those bastard do to you?" She demanded.

Sasuke kept quiet and looked down at the furious blue eyes of his best friend. A part of him longed to tell her everything but a larger part of him knew better than to do it. It would only increase her urgency to try and save him, make her try harder to bring him back to her but he couldn't do it. As long as Itachi was still out there then he needed to keep himself close off from her.

"You can't tell me, can you?" Sasuke clicked his heel and Naruto pinched her nose. "You can't tell me? Or are you refusing to tell me?"

"It is none of your business."

Naruto put her hands on her hips. "Well it becomes my business when you decide to interrupt my training for the Sports Festival and when you look like absolute shit."

He grunted and looked at the forest around them, drinking in the sight of the greens that almost remind him of Konoha and then look back at Naruto. Golden sunlight danced around her, almost making her look angelic when his best friend was anything but an angel to people. She was fury and fire, always ready to destroy anyone that hurt her or her friends and never seemed to get a control of her emotions.

Always free to express them, like now with her anger.

"I will be out of the city for the next couple of weeks," Naruto blinked and Sasuke lowered his hoodie as his black eyes focused on the stunned face of his friend. She kept quiet and her eyebrows knitted together, telling him not only was she confused by his information but also concern for him. "So don't worry if I don't come into contact in the next couple of weeks."

Naruto nibbled her bottom lip. "Are they going to make you do something dangerous?"

She didn't need to ask if it was illegal because they both knew that he had already done something illegal before. He already murdered so many people for All For One, transported and kidnapped so many people just so that All For One could make more Nomu.

Sasuke shook his head and his best-friend slumped her shoulders in relief. Despite all those terrible things he had done, the things that Naruto had a feeling he did…his friend was still worried for him. Sometimes he didn't know whether to shake her and remind her that this wasn't how she should react, or be pleased that Naruto was still there for him.

He was a selfish bastard for still liking it.

"So why did you come here? I thought you would just leave without a word if it was a mission."

Sasuke cleared his throat and reminded himself that being honest was what was needed for his mission. "Because I'm going to be back this time, so you don't need to chase after me. I won't leave like last time."

"Were you even going to say goodbye to me when you decided to go to Orochimaru?" Anger and hurt leaked out of her tone, reminding Sasuke again of why he never said goodbye to her. It reminded him of his reason for not going to her apartment that night to say goodbye because the last person he wanted to hurt was Naruto.

The last person to make him hesitate was her.

"I nearly went back to convince you to come with me," Naruto blinked and stared wide-eyed at him as Sasuke turned his body away from her. He hated the things he did to accomplish his mission because he didn't want to be vulnerable around her. He wanted her to hate him but All For One's plans needed him to make her like him.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath. "You know I would have said no to you because you know damn well I won't ever abandon the village."

"Why do you think I never ask you?"

The blond-haired girl sighed and laid down on the grass, flickering her eyes at him like she was telling him to lay down with her. He rolled his eyes but did as she requested, staring up at the clear blue sky. The quietness of the forest almost lured him into relaxing and thinking back to a time when they had been happy. The days where Naruto and him would play in the forest till either his mother or _that man_ come to take them away from there.

Those had been the happiest days of his life.

"You know Sakura-chan begged me to bring you back to her," Sasuke stiffened and Naruto looked up at the sky. "She made me promise her to bring you back to the village but y'know I was already planning to do that. I must be selfish for using her as an excuse to bring you back."

Sasuke rolled over to the side and stared at her. He allowed his hand to detangle her hair like he used to do when they were little kids sleeping in the same bed. It had been one of the few things to calm her down whenever her emotions seemed to be acting up on her. Despite what he tell Naruto, he actually did like doing it.

It brought a sense of calm to him.

"If I had went to Orochimaru, would you have tried bringing me back? Or would you follow through with my wish?"

He already knew the answer but Sasuke wanted to confirm his suspicion.

Naruto laughed. "You know the answer to that question. I would have tried again because you can't get rid of me that easily, Sasuke. Do you really believe I can leave you alone? You are my best-friend and I know you. You would stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

He really was a fool if he continued to stay by her side but Sasuke wanted to remain a fool. He wanted to have this basket of sunshine for as long as he could have it, because things were just going to go to hell in the next few days. His throat dried up as he paused in the combing of Naruto's hair.

"You know I would do anything to go back home, don't you Idiot?"

Blue eyes flickered to him.

"I know which is why I plan to make sure that you don't fall into the darkness," she smiled. "But you better be back after I'm done with the Sports Festival."

It really was becoming harder and harder to leave Naruto, especially when she beamed at him and gave him that smile again. The more she smiled at him, the more he had those dangerous thoughts again and it was the last thing they needed. If the two of them ever planned to get back home then Sasuke needed to get a grip of his emotions and those dangerous thoughts.

Love was not something he deserved to have.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review to tell me what you think about this chapter.**


End file.
